Conquering Eostia
by Superdrama11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a former mercenary, who once again took up his weapons when his old friend Volt revolted against the land of Eostia with the intent to create the Kuroinu Empire. He was assigned to Eostia's castle, where he fell in lust with the Seven-Shield Alliance and the Dark Elves of Garan. An ancient demon then controlled him who wishes to enslave the Princess-Knights.
1. Conquering Eostia

**Here it is. My dive into Kuroinu fanfic. Thanks to Visual Novel Reader (Look it up, it's a great way to actually play the visual novels without wondering what they're saying) I was able to play Kuroinu and actually get down the details of the plot once and for all. Not really as complex as I thought. It's pretty much the army invading each castle thanks to a traitor from each land. Kinda expected more to be honest.**

 **Maybe it was because of the anime did the show gain its notoriety. Not that I mind, because it was a damn good hentai.**

 **In any case, despite being excellent hentai material, you can't really enjoy it without turning off your sense of decency. Some scenes (Like the ending of ep 2, first part of ep 3, and ending of ep 4) are legitimately hard to watch with a good heart.**

 **Nevertheless, I feel that each Kuroinu story will go about as expected. It's not like we want the bad guy to win. The protag will get the chick. I wouldn't be writing one of these if that's all I expect.**

 **So let's have a less noble protagonist. One who didn't join Volt based on basic decency (OK, maybe he wants normal people to live their lives, and prefer to leave innocents out) but instead, he wants the ladies of Kuroinu all to himself.**

 **So watch as our hero decides to take the Seven-Shield alliance as his own while fighting the Kuroinu army.**

 **This is slightly based off of two other H-Games. One is another Liquid game (the company that produced Kuroinu) called 'Conquering the Queen'. It's about a wandering knight with the ability of mind control who helps one kingdom while fighting against the other. All while making the important woman of the kingdom his slave. One of the games in the series had an ancient spirit take control of its originally good protagonist.**

 **Another is a series of games from a company called BISHOP. Most of them revolve around a man finding buxom females (usually in a school environment be them students or teachers) that he wants to make his sex slaves. So he manipulates, blackmail, and rapes them until they submit to him. Not realistic, but still fun to see the heroine's mind cracking. That's the feel I want this fic to have.**

* * *

 **Conquering Eostia**

* * *

 _A woman stood in front of a bright red crystal on the planes of the upper plane. There was a feel of unease in the divine air._

 _The woman couldn't be made out in the light, but one can see the shining blonde hair. She was breathing heavily as she held out her hand and it glowed a shining white._

 _"Now disappear!" And the crystal shattered into pieces.._

 _The holy woman breathed heavily as she saw the shattered soul depart into the land of the mortals._

 _Drifting into the realm. Spreading its desires wherever it ends up…_

 _The woman was Laurendeau, the goddess of light, fertility, and harmony._

 _Laurendeau stares at what had happened with a sense of dread. It was a long and difficult battle, and her victory felt pyrrhic._

 _'He will return one day.' The goddess surmised with a heavy heart. 'I only hope that my other will prevent him from causing harm'._

 _But she knew deep in her heart that harm is not exactly what he wants to cause. No, he wants to cause pleasure._

 _But too much of a good thing is not a good thing for anyone. That is a basic fact of life._

 _She didn't know where he was. She would stop him if she could._

 _All she knew were that parts of him were scattered in a red ruby. A ruby that once combined, will allow that monster to awaken once more._

* * *

 _It was a typical day in the badlands. As indicated by its name, it wasn't that great at the moment._

 _Two men were currently walking toward their destinations, and there was an air of tenseness between them._

 _A young man with spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes sighed. He was twisting a peculiar ring. One that would have been beautiful if it weren't for its broken ruby it had as its primary decoration. He was clad in a basic orange shirt and brown pants. A long slender sword to his side, and a heavy looking bag surrounded his hips._

 _The man he was talking too was definitely on the testosterone-filled side of the male gender. His body stature was large and he had muscles rippling through his plain brown shirt. On his back was a large claymore, its size indicated that no normal man could ever hope to lift it._

 _The two of them were currently before a crossroad. One area led to the continuation of the badland, the other headed toward the nearest civilized city._

 _And a personal crossroad in their own right._

 _"So this is your answer huh?" the man with the large sword asked with an amused smirk. But there was an air of unhappiness in it. "You don't want to aid me any more?"_

 _"Sorry buddy." The blonde smiled good-naturedly. "Not really interested in doing this for the rest of my life"_

 _"You're just going to be old-fashioned and settle down eh?"_

 _"Why not? Still haven't seen all of Eostia yet though…"_

 _"Fair enough." He noted with a shrug and grunt._

 _"You know most guys would kill to have someone like Maia." Pointing out their mutual acquaintance, who made her desire for their leader more then clear._

 _The large man let out a long laugh. "Maia is someone interested in settling down permanently. I'm not sure I can provide that"  
_

 _"So you have commitment issues."_

 _"We'll see my friend." And that was the end of that conversation. The heavy man sighed as he looked around. "So what's your plan? You're still young. It is a waste to retire while you're still in your prime."_

 _"I spent most of my time in the badlands of Garan." The blonde commented. "I think I want to have a look at the rest of Eostia."_

 _"And to bed a different lady in each region?"  
_

 _"Honestly you guys focus too much on that. Tell Hicks, Kim, and all the others that I said farewell"_

 _"Methinks they'll say thank goodness. They'll get a larger share of the profits that we earned. Plus they no longer have to put up with your pranks anymore"  
_

 _And the two friends laughed and saluted one last time._

 _Neither one expecting this was the last time they would ever have a well conversation with one another._

* * *

The land of Eostia. A holy land blessed by the gods themselves. For many years, the people of this land have lived in harmony.

It could all be traced back to the goddess Laurendeau. Her great powers enable peace and fertility to the land above all else. Though details are on a bit iffy on how.

Every generation, usually about a few centuries or so, Laurendeau takes on a mortal host, and is reincarnated into a mortal vassal. This vassal leads the people of Eostia to an era of peace and harmony, and using her fair power to heal the many people of the land.

Eostia is divided into seven different lands, each with their own personal trait that distinguishes themselves from one another. The capital is the kingdom of Geofu, where various pilgrimages take place, the agriculture is pure. and the area where the people live in peace and harmony.

Ken. Where the Holy Knights train, and the general home of the nobles of Eostia.

Thorn. The one closest to the sea and the one where various foreign powers originate, like the powers of the Shrine Maiden.

Rad. Where various other creatures nourish, it is also where the weapons are forged. All lead by the mischievous Half-lings.

Ansur. The location where there of many people of common origin. Sadly, it is the most crime-populated. The power of the mercenary keeps them in line though.

Ur and Feoh, two lands that have been tied to one another since Eostia's reformation. The location of the royals of Eostia, as well as the general location to find Eostia's greatest scholar.

The seven lands have lived in peace for many years. After a period of prosperity, Laurendeau's vassal suggested an idea. One to represent the harmony in Eostia.

The people of the land would create a location. One where the seven lands can use as a neutral zone for the various meetings between the leaders of the districts. And where the seven regions can be united.

This castle was created with the great divine power of Laurendeau before her cyclic reincarnation. It was but child's play to create the awe-inspiring castle.

The castle was large enough to be a district in its own right. From the waters of Thorn to the forests of Geofu, it contained a trace of the various lands it was meant to represent.

It is located in the center of the kingdom of Eostia. One where every region has easy access to it. A road has been designated for every castle to follow a path from their hometown to the castle of Eostia.

More then a few people have compared the castle's location on the map to a smiley face. This caused a fair share of amusement amongst the common-folks, the queen most of all.

And it was named after the land itself. Eostia's castle. So when refers to Eostia, it could either refer to the country or the castle.

The castle became neutral grounds, and many peace settlements occurred in that area.

However, not all was serene in the continent.

It all could be traced to the land to the north of Eostia, the land of chaos and unease, Garan.

Hostility existed between Garan and Eostia for many years. Based on around an old legend between two siblings, a sister who uses dark magic and a brother who uses light magic.

There was some sort of tension between the two siblings. For what? No one knows. But the hatred still rung true for many years.

The brother was Eos, and his line was the ancestor of the elves. His current descendent is the latest inheritor of Laurendeau's soul. It also split into the humans, so two of his descendents were also princesses of the nation.

Garan was the sister, and her line created the dreaded dark elves. A line that kept itself pure, avoiding any human descendents.

Garan's current descendent is a powerful dark elf, and that woman is the queen of the land that failed to prosper.

The land was home to various monsters. Be it from the fish-men to the dreaded wolf-beasts, to the violent orcs, monsters aplenty flourished in the desolate land of Garan. The only sentient species living there would be the Dark Elves. And even they suffered from hard times considering the racism they both inflict and suffer.

Due to the violence caused by Garan ruining Eostia's general air of peace, tensions started to get higher. All the racism the dark elves suffered from didn't particularly endeared the Dark Queen to the humans. When the rape and slaughter villages started to occur, that's when Eostia decided enough was enough.

So war arose between the two lands. For many centuries, both sides have inflicted battles on one another, and the peace that Eostia so hard to stagnate was disrupted.

Both the respective queen's wouldn't relent. Not while one desire peace and the other desire things going right for her people once and for all.

The Dark Queen using the previous inconvenient monsters to enable her goals turned the tide in Garan's favor. The fact that said monster enjoy raping women and destroying lands only made it more dangerous.

So the queen of Eostia and her people fought back with all their might.

Eostia choose seven people, one from each land, for whatever skills they posses, and they formed the Seven-Shield alliance. Or by their common name, the Princess Knights.

They weren't necessarily princesses, but anyone with the skills required and those blessed by the gods could help fight against the dark army will be quite valuable.

It would seem the hostility between the two sides would continue for many years. Neither side relenting victory, in fear on how it would affect their people.

However, certain circumstances lead to an unlikely alliance. One caused by a massive mistake made by the Seven-Shields.

In order to fight the threat of the Dark Queen and her army of monsters, the Seven-Shields took the aid of a group of skilled mercenaries. The Kuroinu mercenaries.

Led by Volt, a man said to be the most skilled fighter to hail from Eostia, the tides of war changed greatly in the favor of Eostians. With the aid of the army of the princess knight, the Kuroinu army assaulted Garan's castle, and captured the Dark Queen and her aide.

This is where things turned wrong.

The Kuroinu mercenaries revolted. Unbeknownst to the Princess Knights, Volt had some big dreams and some heavy hatred for the princess knights, people who he saw didn't do much to justify their positions.

And Volt made his goal more then clear. A nightmare world for any sane female.

A kingdom of service. One where women became slaves to the entire y-chromosomes. This was what they wanted to turn Eostia into.

The demons of Garan were more then eager for the opportunity to mate. So they joined his crusade without a hint of hesitation. Plus the various perverted soldiers interested in the country of service were eager to be recruited.

And as written in various version of fate, the mercenaries would've started with breaking the Queen of Garan and her aide, the only two female dark elves.

But not this one.

This time something happened that changed the tides of fate.

It was a true example of a miracle.

The Dark Queen had another reason for losing the battle. Her powers for some reason were slowly weakening. This weakened her stronghold, and made capturing her child's play.

However, when the Kuroinu attack, she could cast one more spell. And that spell turned out be a teleportation spell. With it, the Dark Queen and her loyal aide escaped from their former home, and away from the Kuroinu army. Her fellow male dark elves following after escaping when they realize their queen wasn't there.

After barely escaping from Volt and the rest of the Kuroinu army, the Dark queen and her right-hand woman found themselves at a certain location.

Eostia's Castle.

Truly, fate has a twisted sense of humor. Especially when the Dark Queen pretty much exhausted her energy to get out of her former stronghold.

Needless to say, the Princess Knights were less then reluctant enough to punish the two for their transaction against Eostia. There was blood on their hands, and they intend to make the two dark elves pay.

However their leader decided against it.

She foresaw the chaos caused by the Kuroinu mercenaries, and she knew what fate could await her, her allies, her subject, and even her enemy. It was something she wanted to avoid at all cost, so instead she offers the dark elves an alliance.

It could also trace back to the history shared between the two queens, but that is mostly unknown.

Both sides are reluctant to ally with one another. Especially after the long bloody history the battles that dark elves had with her light counterpart.

But in the end, both sides saw that they had no real choice. Not with Volt gathering up a powerful army of monsters that could tear their lives to asunder.

The former dark queen and her loyal aide isolated themselves in their respective assigned quarters. Of course they lacked the privacy of the previous one, but their work was still needed to win.

The alliance's members have a fairly chilly attitude between the former enemies, but both sides realized the aid needed by the other.

It is the only way to finish off Volt and his army of soldiers, demons, and monster.

The alliance kept silent of what exactly Kuroinu wanted. No need to bother the common folks of what happens if they fail. To them, it was a generic conquest of a power-hungry army.

But one the people knew they wouldn't exactly like the result of it occurring.

Now it takes us to today.

It was exactly one month after the alliance formation. Change has yet to be fully implemented, especially with the hostility the two sides have with one another. Volt and his group were currently stacking up on supplies and recruiting many people. All in all, it was the calm before the storm. However…

Something will turn the tides of war.

Something bad for both sides of those battling in combat.

It all started on the day that some new recruits were assigned to Eostia's castle.

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I…okay I don't consider myself the average person, or soldier.

Heck, I'm not what one would call the average Eostian considering that my parents were foreigners. Apparently my shade of blonde hair isn't really all that common around this area.

I remember seeing the land I used to live in, as well as the general feel of the area, but when I was just a toddler my parents emigrated to Eostia. We lived a nomadic life, staying at each regions for days at a time. It should've been dangerous, and yet my parents were skilled enough in fighting for it to be a non-issue

My parents taught me a lot from fighting with a sword, and using some tricks from their homeland.

They gave me a sword called a kantana, and a bag filled with various types of throwing weapons from stars to short knives called kunai.

I was fast. Not the strongest, or the most durable, but I could be quick, very quick. Think I got it from my old man. No amount of power can help if you can't catch your opponent.

They thought me as much as they can and all was good for me.

Before they died to a fatal disease.

Yeah...it really sucked.

It was sad, but I eventually learned to accept it. I was already a full grown adult so it was nowhere near as bad as it could've been.

It just feels weird seeing my parents fight every day, never letting them come close to death in battle, but a simple disease ended up offing them from the world. But they at least taught me everything I needed to know to fight in this world.

I was pretty damn good at it. Once you know the weak points, the monsters won't know what hit them, especially when you're capable of being faster then the average human. No matter how huge, if they can't hit me, their power is worthless.

It's how I met up with my old buddy Volt. A heavy fighter, and a swift sprinter turned out be a solid combo. We were practically raking in the dough in our job at hunting down monsters and catching criminals.

But I can't really call Volt my buddy anymore now can I? Not after everything that had happened.

I was living my life, exploring Eostia without much of a care. Until I came across a ruined village.

The sight of the various corpses, the broken forms of women, the ruined and buildings…it all shocked me to the core. All the monsters in the area fell to my blade; after a while I stared in shock what happened.

It disgusted me to the core. How these monsters could be so…mindless. I took one look at the despair in the people's eyes and I realized I wanted to do something about it.

In any case, I was angered to hear what had happened to the people fighting against the Dark Army. One night I saw a sign asking for new recruits. I knew I decided to retire, and yet I could turn my back on the people in need.

So I signed up.

I joined the army about six month ago, while the land was still at war with the badlands and their leader was the Dark Queen Olga Discordia.

I considered myself to be one of the best. And I have enough victory under my belt to prevent any arguments.

Certain circumstances prevented me from actually fighting with the Kuroinu Mercenaries. Which was a shame considering I wanted to catch up with my old pals like Hicks, Kim, and Volt…but considering what happened, maybe that turned out be for the positive.

What dumbfounded me the most was what Volt actually had in mind when he decided to revolt against Eostia.

The creation of the kingdom of service. A land where women served as slaves to the male gender.

I was shocked to be honest…I know Volt was frustrated with how the mercenaries were treated. I know he had a few choice words for how the seven-shields run their kingdoms. I know he wasn't exactly a clean-minded individual…

But I never expected this.

While I was working as a lone mercenary after separating from Volt, I heard bits and pieces of the Kuroinu mercenaries. I shrugged it all off. I mean if Volt was building up his own group, who was I to stop him? The accusation of crime is inevitable when dealing with a bunch of ragtag soldiers.

But the establishment of the sex empire?

I'll bite; I like sex as much as the next guy, but this…? This just seems wrong on a lot of different levels. No wonder the monsters are joining up with him.

So when the Seven-Shield decide to analyze who can fight against the mercenaries, I decided to go for it. It was hard, but I can't exactly let them go since they're my old pals. I needed to fight them personally.

And I turned out to be better then I imagined.

Honestly the whole knight thing was not something that I expected to happen. I knew I was good, but good enough to be located at the central castle?

Yeah, that felt pretty awesome. Plus the pay is great! Hello near-unlimited supply of ramen…which sadly can only be really found in Thorn. God there needs to be more cultural diffusion in this land.

The armor was about as basic as can be imagined. At least my fingerless gloves let me use my ring.

This ring was a family heirloom. My dad told me our ancestors found the rings years ago and was fascinated by the broken crystal. So he decided to see if we can complete it once for and all.

There was only one piece left, and I can accomplish my family's hobby if I find it. Why do we do it? No reasons, it just seems like fun challenge. It's not like one ruby is that valuable.

But I just can't stop thinking about finishing the first chance I get.

In any case, I and about ten other guys are in the carriage, all clad in the official armor of the Eostia Kingdom.

I was the only one from my hometown, which was Thorn. It resembles my old country which was my parents decided to live there. There was a representative from each land if I recall correctly serving as a soldier. Two or one depending on the size.

We were just having a general chat. These guys seem decent enough. And the guy next to me, I think his name was Keith, had a great joke about an orc, a wolf, and a cat…

"You know the Holy Knight armor is said to be different." One of our carriage mate commented while in the middle of the relative conversation.

"How so?"

"Don't know. I've never once saw the Princess Knights." Another guy with glasses commented with a raised brow. I think he was Olav, from Ur.

"A friend of mine once did, he told me that they're armor is downright unbelievable, and it can cause the strongest sword to shatter." He noted with a small smile. "Never get why he laughed when said that though…"

Maybe I can get armor like that. Then again, it might slow me down. Then again, then again these are holy armor. Maybe they can provide high defense as well as not hinder my speed.

* * *

 **Entrance**

* * *

You know Eostia's castle is said to be big. And admittedly in my travels I never could really get to it considering all my jobs as well as just exploring the seven regions. It was actually my end-goal to be honest.

Eostia's castle was huge. As in, we literally could not see where the walls end. And we could only barely make out the tip. It was meant to accommodate many people, and I think it can do that for half of Eostia.

We were at the primary entrance. In front of a gate that was appropriate for this damn huge building. Admittedly there are a ton of entrances actually, but this one is the main one due to its grandiosity.

Here, we were to meet the strongest fighter of the alliance, the number one knight people would want to be, guardian of the land of Ken: Claudia Levantine.

Claudia was a holy knight, a warrior blessed by god. She's the commander of the Holy Knights, and the personal bodyguard to queen Celestine Lucullus. Adopted and trained by the Levantine family, she has garnered much influence as the guardian of Ken, her protected area. Though I heard recently of a tragic accident. I heard that she lost her husband recently to some sort of disease. My sympathies then for her. Though details are a bit iffy why.

"Hello." And out of the door she walked. "You have all been chosen to serve as soldiers at our fair castle."

I tried to pay attention. Really I did. And I could tell my fellow knights were as equally trying to as well. But…when your commander is dressed like that! That guy Dan was talking about was right, I don't believe her armor.

Her upper body was at least somewhat decent. She had light brown hair that was done up in a bun. Her face covered in a mask that openly shows her face. Her shoulders and neck were clad in heavy-looking armor. As were her arms and legs. That seemed perfectly standard. However…the rest of her body was completely bare. Her breastplate literally is scraps of metal covering her nipples, and below she was only wearing a scanty white thong. We could make out her hips, torso, and if she turns around we can probably catch a glimpse of her full backside. And that thong doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"You have all been selected by some of our finest generals." Claudia announced. "You have sworn loyalty to Eostia, and this will be a test to see if you can fulfill your duties as knights."

"True most Holy Knights have been female, but there have been some male members." She surmised. "Maybe that's a fate that awaits you."

Yeah I suppose that would be nice. Wait, would I have to wear something like a metal thong or something? God, can you hear me? Please don't do that to me.

And Claudia was finishing up her speech.

"For we fight for our queen! We fight for our home! We fight for Eostia!" And to emphasize her point she raised her shining fist in the air.

This woman was charismatic I can tell you that much. Any unease seems to evaporate among us as we raised our fists and cheered. Or maybe we want to ogle her…who knows anyway?

As we headed inside to get to our quarters, I was last in line. As I walked into the door, I heard her voice call out.

"You there with the blonde hair?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Uzumaki." She noted, smiling quite warmly. You know the whole mother-like vibe would be a lot nicer if she wasn't dressed that way.

"Uh…" Damn it Naruto, don't start stuttering. "Is there anything you need of me ma'am?"

"Yes, I have read up on all the new recruits." She let out a small smirk. "You're quite the troublemaker…"

"How was I supposed to know that the old geezer was allergic to squirrels!?"

She laughed at that. I'll take that as a good sign. "Yes well…in any case, I have a certain job for you. One that is suited for your particular skill sets."

Really? I know I was good, but I didn't think the order would already take notice of me. What is it? To kill a dangerous monster. To locate a potential spy. To directly fight against the Kuroinu army?

"Your assignment is too meet up with the other member of the Alliance."

Huh?

She handed me a scroll and a stack of letters. "These letters contain a key info about the upcoming battles and we need the alliance to get it. We need someone to find the alliance members and give the letters"

"Not that I'm honored and all, but why me?" Don't get me wrong, to actually meet the seven princess knights is a huge honor. But to be chosen to deliver some letter…

"Out of all the capable man here, you have ranked particularly high in terms of speed"

"…So basically I'm just an errand boy." I deadpanned

"Don't take offense Mr. Uzumaki." She huffed. But it was clear she was finding it pretty amusing. "If it's any consolation, at least you don't have to tell the other exactly what type of mission you got."

Well I get to meet the other Princess Knights. That might seem pretty cool.

"This scroll is enchanted." Claudia revealed as she opened it up to showcase the map of Eostia's castle.

Really the map made it seem smaller then it really was. Now I could see how diverse this place was. A huge library, it's own bar, the church, a literal forest, the battlegrounds…I've seen my fair share of Eostia's architecture, and this place seems to embody all of it.

But the really eye-catching parts were the names glowing brightly. Names I recognized as belonging to the names of the regions. Geofu, Ken, Thorn, Rad, Ansur, Feoh, Ur. And something that said Garan-1 and Garan-2.

"To showcase the location of the Seven-Shield alliance." Claudia explained. "There are a few limits of course, but it is pretty useful."

"And you're just giving it to me?"

"Well it is enchanted to run out in 24 hours…." Claudia continued. She then saluted. "Here's hoping you don't make any mistakes…"

I saluted back. "Of course!"

She smiled. "Good." And she walked away; showing that her backside was barely covered by a short orange skirt…why doesn't that cover the front area?

Sigh…this was going to be killer on my boner.

The map tells me that the nearest one is located in what was apparently the strategy room. The name 'Feoh' was written.

* * *

 **Strategy room**

* * *

Oh god! I didn't know that nearby means a ten minute walk! I heard that some of the people have a teleportation spell, and I sure as hell could use one right about now. I was happy to see that lone sign that said, 'Strategy Room'

The strategy area wasn't the largest room. But it still had enough space to accommodate the leaders of the army. Spreads around the room are various maps of the different areas of the country. Right in the middle was a big table. A closer inspection revealed that it had a map of Eostia on it. The shelves to the sides had various figures of knights, archers, and the works.

"Hmph." I commented. "So this is where they plan it all out." Looking at the figures, I smirked, and played around with them.

"You there!" A high-pitched voice called out. I turned to see who was talking. And I instinctively gulped. "Don't play with the army figures!"

Ok was this really the perquisite armor here? I know culture shock and all, but I'm pretty sure armor is supposed to be wholesome. Not skimpy!

Don't get me wrong, the girl was hot. She had long blonde hair, a more golden shade compared to mine, and her clothes revealed her body was top notch as well. Like Claudia, her armor, which was blue, covered her shoulders, arms, and legs well. But the rest…at least she her breast plate covered more, but that wasn't saying much considering her cleavage and upper boobs were still bare, as well as her toned belly. At least she had a skirt covering her white thong, but seriously why do you have a gap in the middle of it that makes covering it completely moot!?

"What are you doing here?" the blonde questioned with a growl. "Don't you know that this is a very exclusive area?"

"Are you 'Feoh'?" I decided to hastily get to the chase, and cut her off.

The girl nodded with a glare. "I suppose I am."

I hastily brought my arms up. "Easy there. I'm on orders from Ms. Levantine to bring you a letter." And I hastily handed it over. She huffed and immediately took it.

"What?"

"Don't even know who I am?"

"I've been out of loop, I'd admit."

"My name is Alicia Arcturus" She noted with a growl. And I saw her face started to smirk. Probably because I realized who she was.

"My apologies your majesty." I hastily apologized with a bow. Don't need to get on the bad side of my boss.

"Hmph." She huffed, but seems to accept it.

Alicia Arcturus is the princess of the land of Feoh. She is best known by her nickname 'Princess Knight of Isis'. She was one of the direct descendent of the founder of this land, Eos. She was a high-ranking fighter amongst the Princess Knights. Though I do heard she had some sort of fatal flaw.

"For a soldier to not take the time to recognize me..." She noted with a haughty frown. "Honestly, be a better man!"

…Oh yeah, I did hear rumors about her having problems with the male gender. Probably something about receiving less then stellar attention from them in the past.

Hey if you dress like that, you're bound to get unwanted attention damn it.

"So…if you're done here, don't you need to deliver some more letters?" She questioned. "I don't expect to see you here any time soon."

"Of course." And I bowed. God she was annoying, but I can't exactly say that to my new boss.

When she turned around, I saw her skirt was just short enough to make out her ass. Trying as hard as possible to ignore the bounce, she left the room.

In any case, the next destination on the map located nearby was the library. Well let's have a look. Okay, this time it says 'Ur' (Pronounced her without the 'h' sound)

* * *

 **Library**

* * *

The library was big, I knew scholars everywhere love coming to this place but damn it was huge. It was more the size of an auditorium. People were scattered about. Some civilians interested in the latest book from their favorite authors. Other soldiers looking up potential strategies. Scholars researching the latest phenomenon…all in a two story room

It was a lot like Ur. A region where knowledge is the greatest power one can have. Knowing the weaknesses of your foe is certainly a useful tool after all.

And the map leads me to one of the girls. She was located near the end; relatively isolated from the others, reading from a series of what I believed were story book. I could only make out her back, which was mostly covered in a full pink robe and long pink her.

'At least she looks somewhat decent.' I noted as I walked up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am." And the girl turned around. And I actually had to suppress a daw.

"Whoa…she's really cute."

While I know that she was a young-adult, she had a gentle charm to her. Her long pink hair was parted to perfectly showcase her blue eyes, and was tied together with a small tiara.

"Hello there." She noted with a small adorable smile. "My name is princess Prim Fiori. Allow me to get up" Oh yeah, another princess.

Prim Fiori. While she had no noticeable combat skills, her asset as a symbol of the people's hope was still valuable in its own right. Her influence alone is enough to gain approval despite her father still being the king of Ur...Then again one can't really have a male princess knight.

And then she stood up and turned her body towards me, and I just realized what she was actually wearing.

I tried to think of her as innocent, really I did. Heck the way she looks made that more then clear.

But her body betrays her age. Both in its development and what was used to barely cover it. While the back look like a standard pink dress, her front on the other hand revealed heavy cleavage, but her torso was still relatively covered by a white corset. And her legs and arms were covered in gloves and boots. But the dress actually parted in the middle to show her midriff, and openly expose her pink panties.

'Her body is too fucking sexy!' I griped in my head. Seriously, that face and that bod…okay they match enough to create a weird appeal, but it is still wrong in its own freaky little way.

"Is something wrong?" Prim asked, still childishly oblivious to the type of effect she has on a man.

"Absolutely nothing." I bluntly lied. My hand gave her the letter. "I was informed by Knight Levantine to give you this."

"Oh Ms. Claudia?" Prim noted as she took the letter. "Thank you."

"It's alright. Just part of the job." The blonde commented. "You're the second princess I met after Princess Arcturus."

"Oh you've met big sis?" She questioned, with her face lighting up at the name. "How was it?"

Oh yeah. Feoh and Ur had a close alliance to one another. Probably has something to with the fact that both Alicia and Prim are descendants of Eos. The two of them are actually cousins, but I heard their relationship was equivalent to that of sisters. It was a cute thought to be honest.

Well I couldn't say to her face that she didn't take a shine to me "She was a…impressive girl."

"I know she was." Prim noted with a huge smile. "She's been like that since we were just little kids. She's the strongest person I know"

'Oh god! She's too cute!' On how she was complimenting her older sister…okay cousin, but they considered each other sister. She was practically the epitome of innocence even with her…I can't stop staring at her clothes.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Your face is getting red."

"Uh…I'm fine. I need to deliver my letters."

I hastily walked out of there, leaving behind the confused girl. It's not like the library is my favorite place anyway, but if I had to spend any more time with her...I need to find someone else!

And the nearest area was…the bar? Okay then. Kinda strange that a holy place had one of those. The name located there is…'Ansur?'

Ansur…oh that could only be one girl. Especially if it's at a pub. Wonder if she can still chug down beer straight from a barrel?

* * *

 **Bar**

* * *

The moment I smelled the booze, I knew I was in the right direction. A nostalgic smile appeared on my face as I walked into the door.

The bar was what you expected to be. The smell of alcohol in the air. The dingy lighting. The arguing drunks. The elderly ever-calm bartender. Everything you would expect from a place like this.

"Oh you must be new around here." The bartender noted at me with a small smile. "Never seen your face before."

I scratched the back of my head with a laugh. "Tell me about it. This place is so damn huge! Never thought I find a pub."

"Most people don't." He answered with a laugh. "So what kind of drink would you like? Something pure, or would you like a mix?"

"Do you have any sake?"

"Not many people order that one" The bartender noted with a raised brow. "Unless…you from Thorn?"

"It's a common drink there..." I pouted.

He chuckled at that as he poured out the rich rice wine. "Don't be like that. I can tell where people are from by the things they like to drink. Like those from Ken enjoy fine wine, or those from Ansur would like a good beer."

"I can agree to that." A boisterous voice noted with a laugh. One that I was happily familiar with.

"Well if that isn't a face I've seen in a long time." I turned to see who was talking, and there she was chugging down a pint.

My eyes were treated to see a pretty hot girl with short red hair and a brown headband sitting near the end of the bar. She waved her hand with a grin.

I grinned at who I saw. It was great to see Maia again. Same old neck-length red hair, same old headband, same old top-notch body.

Maia was an old acquaintance of mine. Back when the Kuroinu mercenaries were just a simple group with limited members. I was shocked when I learned she became a Princess Knight. I know Maia, and I know for a fact that she's not the type of girl who could ever be regal. Nevertheless, the reason she was the only female of the mercenaries was because she was that good. I have seen her slaughter monster after monster. Probably why she got recruited by Celestine to be honest. In any case, it was nice to see she was doing well.

Then I noticed what she was actually wearing.

"Damn it Maia! Not you too." I groaned while face-palming. I knew she wasn't a prude. Heck, she had a few one-night stands, but seriously?

"Hey Naruto, I know where you've came from the people are pretty shy." She commented slyly.

Why? The Maia I know wore simple brown pants, and an orange shirt built for combat. Sure she wasn't the image of modesty, but that was entirely the fault of her body. This one…she still had on her brown boots, but she replaced her shirt and pants with a fur-collard orange leotard. That wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that she practically unzipped it to her crotch, exposing her midriff and barely stopping at her nipples.

"Why the hell? Seriously Maia why?"

The redhead merely shrugged at my response. "This outfit has the same shielding as the Holy Knight's armor"

"But the god damn armor!" They're even worse! How can they stop any attack?

"It's actually enchanted to be as durable as real armor, and provide mobility as well" She casually revealed. "Something about the nudity of the body being pure or something…"

"And is that why…?" Hold on a sec…if I do become a holy knight, does that mean…? Oh how can these women live with it?!

"Yup." She casually answered. Her face suddenly turned sly. "Why Naruto…don't tell me you want to take me here and now?"

"What?! No! I mean, Yes! I mean…"

Maia laughed out loud. "Oh god. If there's any consolation on having to wear this outfit, is that I can pull something like that!"

"Oh you evil woman…take this!" I handed her the letter so I can escape this wild woman. Unlike Claudia, Alicia, or Prim, Maia was completely aware of what effect she has on a man.

"Hmph?" Maia noted. Then she smirked. "Let me guess…Claudia saw your speed and made you the errand boy?"

All she got was a grumble from me.

I turned back at her scratching her headband while she read the letter…the same one given to her by Volt.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I knew that all these years didn't hamper her feelings for Volt…but this entire scenario…It's a good mood; I don't want to ruin it by bringing it back up.

The only thing I could hope for is that she'll recover from the massive heartbreak she is sure to suffer from.

After downing some sake, I saw that the nearest location was some sort of…shrine? It was completely different from the church, but it had a name written there. I lit up when I saw it was 'Thorn'

* * *

 **Shrine**

* * *

Whoa…talk about a blast of nostalgia.

This area was meant to represent the Thorn region. Due to that it was the area that spoke out to me the most. It had various shrines. And painting of symbols that I recognized as a familiar language.

My parents immigrated to Eostia when I was pretty young. But I still have memories of what life was like in the eastern continents. One of the more notable areas was the shrines. Also the constant earthquake, the cherry blossoms…

Okay now I'm feeling a bit saddened by nostalgia.

That was why we lived in Thorn. Because it contained the largest trace of what we left behind. Sure my parents were nomadic, but Thorn was our answer on what we considered home here.

It certainly had all our favorite foods and treats.

The shrine had various closed sliding doors. From inside I can hear incantations being made. A wall had a display of miko charms.

Looking at the map, I saw the girl was located behind the sliding door located at the end of the hall.

I gave the door a knock on the side. A calm voice then said. "Come in."

And behind the door, was a girl currently using black paint on a scroll. It was something called calligraphy if I remembered correctly.

The table covered her lower body, but at least her top was somewhat decent. It was something called a miko outfit if I remembered correctly; it was red and covered her upper body. It also had a white see through shawl around it. On top of her bob-cut black hair was some sort of crown, signifying her as the head Miko.

"Hello." She called out, not even looking at me. "You are here to deliver a message I presume?"

"Yeah?"

"Just leave it to the side please." Which I did without much hassle. Looking around this place it doesn't look too revealing. There were plenty of scrolls, a shelf full of book, and a small tree…what was it called? A banzai I think? My eyes caught the…kanji was what you called the letter? She was painting it onto the scroll.

I made out what she was writing. I squinted and read. 'Oh holy god, smite these wicked foes with your arduous lighting" Either that or it was a recipe for fried chicken…

She actually paused at that, and gave me an appraising glance. "You can understand this?"

"Not well, but I get the general gist." At least I hope it was a lightning curse.

"You are…of my land correct?" She said in that familiar language, her eyes glancing to my katana and my hip bag. God…it really has been a long time.

"Yes." I answered in the same tongue. My skill in that language is a bit rusty, but I think I still retain enough knowledge. "It's been a while since I met someone similar." I haven't been in Thorn a while have I? Even then, most people don't speak this language. The only reason I knew it was because my parents taught it to me as a connection to my birth land.

"I am Kaguya." She plainly stated without any additions as she mulled what I said over.

Kaguya. No known last name. The shrine maiden from the Far East. I heard of her before, especially when I learned that she hailed from a country on the eastern continent. And I have a pretty good idea which country. Kaguya herself is one of the lesser-known princess knights. More so due to her relative isolation. Even the land of Thorn barely interacts with her. The only thing I knew about her was that she was a very pious girl, and an expert magic user due to her connection to her god.

"I'm Knight Naruto Uzumaki." I decided to introduce myself. "And…my parents moved from your land to here when I was young."

A slight smile comes to her face. "Interesting…most of my followers learn the language when they joined the shrine, but you're the first who already learned the tongue."

"It was incredibly difficult." I noted impressed with them. "To learn all those characters…!"

"It is a necessity." Kaguya noted. "It's not just faith that allows one to be shrine maiden. And as for your letter…"

And when she stood up…oh god. I thought that she actually dressed decently. But her long Miko robes hid the fact that on the bottom, she only wore a white fundoshi, and nothing else…though I could make out some sort of charm on her crotch area.

At least the rest was semi-decent…

She picked up the letter on the shelf and opened up. Her face expressionless as she scanned the context of what was written. After she was done, she turned to me with only a slight change of emotion.

Kaguya game me a small smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you. If you wish to know other members of the eastern lands, know that Castle Thorn have plenty."

I let out a light chuckle at that. Yeah, I would really like that. It certainly gives me motivation to try that.

It's the only place that really serves ramen after all.

"Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be…" She gave me a small bow and walked out, treating me to sight of her nice round ass. I instinctively gulped.

'Damn it, is every chick here a ten/ten?!'

But…it was nice talking to someone from that land again. God it really has been a long time since I've been to Thorn hasn't it? Might look it up again on my free day.

As for my next destination, the map leads me to outside on the training ground, somewhere I'm sure to use a lot in the future. The name for there was 'Rad'.

* * *

 **Battlegrounds**

* * *

The battle grounds was where the many soldiers of the army spar to hone their skills. It was also used as a training ground with large dummies, various targets, and a rock climbing wall.

There I can see a small green blur destroying said dummies. And small and green is an apt description of one Princess Knight...Ruu-Ruu the chief of the half-lings

I heard about this girl Ruu-Ruu. Or was it Luu-Luu? In any case, the girl was a half-ling. A group of female-only humanoid creatures. Except the extent of their maturity is to that of a early-teen girl, and they had fangs and a animalistic tail. Despite their childish appearance, they were also skilled blacksmith and their skills are the primary weapons benefactor of Eostia.

Another thing…they were ridiculously strong. I saw many of these things pick things up multiply multiple time their size. Let me tell you, seeing a little girl like being threw a massive boulder at an orc is certainly an eye catching experience.

Ruu-Ruu was the half-ling tribe's leader. She was said to be the strongest of their race with many monsters slain by her giant axe, personally forged of course. She's one of the more combat orientated princess knight, so she doesn't have much in politics.

But considering she is currently decimating all those dummies, I don't think she really needs it.

Ruu-Ruu held her giant axe above her small body as she laughed. I can get a proper look at her figure…and promptly face-palmed.

Oh god damn it! Even the little girl?

Worst of all, she was one of the more shameless one. All she had on was a big green cloak that is easily swept by the wind revealing she has nothing on top, and the only part of her bottom covered was her crotch by a small metal piece. Oh and huge green hat covering her curly orange hair. And I can make out a small dog tail above her petite bottom.

And she was currently swinging her axe…in my direction?

"GYA!" I screamed as I dodged the way of the axe, thankful for my quick feet.

"Hmm…" The half-ling smirked, showing her small fangs. "You can dodge…that makes you the most interesting one yet!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE MIDGET?!"

I got a growl from that girl. "I'm not a midget! I'm a half-ling!"

"THAT'S NOT THE CURRENT ISSUE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh don't be a baby." Ruu-Ruu responded. "You dodged didn't you?"

"You still haven't explained why you did it in the first place." I bluntly pointed out.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if someone can dodge when I attack." She casually commented. "Strangely enough I think that's when I got more room for myself here."

'Get a clue.' I deadpanned in my head. Not wanting to stay around this crazy girl any longer, I took out the message from Claudia and hastily handed it over. "By the way, I have to deliver this letter to you. And then I have to make my way"

"Can't you stay any longer? You're the first person other Maia and Claudia who ever dodged my attack! I want a good fight." She whined.

"Sorry, but I have more letters to deliver."

Ruu-Ruu pouted, but she took the letter. She smirked and waved her axe at me. "Well I know who to attack on our next training session…!"

'Oh spare me…' and I didn't run away, I retreated. There's a difference you know! Hastily checking the map I saw that the next stop was at the prison cells.

The prison cells? We actually have one of those? And one of the Garan numbers was located there. Apparently number two.

* * *

 **Prison Cells**

* * *

Dear god how deep does this place go? On the map it stated it was five stories. I realized in real life that was far more room then one would expect.

After a long trek using some sort of elevator-like device, I finally arrived at what appears to be the jail of the Eostia's castle.

Well this feels…cliché. Everything you expect from a place like this, from the poor lighting, the dark atmosphere, the iron bars.

Behind said bars were various humans giving me a mad look. Everything about them, from their appearances to their scent, told me they weren't particularly sane at the moment.

"GRAH!"

And that's not even getting into the monsters inside the cell. Orcs, wolves, fish-men in special cages...they were all there.

These special runes aligning the walls must be keeping them in bay. And considering how weak they look, something tells me they aren't getting that well of a meal.

"You there!" A voice called out. "State your name and reason for being here." I turned around to see a less then happy girl.

The girl had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. This greatly contrasted with her fairly dark skin. And the pointed ears meant she was a dark-elf. But the ears are not the first thing one would notice. Rather it would be her attire, which was just getting ridiculous. Her bottom consisted of a blue boots and a blue thong. But her upper area…c'mon, just covering the cleavage wasn't enough. Neither was the shoulder just enough. If you have that hot a bod, make more effort to cover it up. She glared at me with her piercing red eyes.

There was only two known female dark elf. And considering her long blonde hair, it's a fair bet to say that this one was Chloe.

What can I say about Chloe? Well I can say is that she is one of the most brutal fighters from the dark army. Despite being a half-elf, she is still the right hand woman of the Dark Queen herself, that alone proving her skill. Dark elves aren't treated well, and she was no different considering her past as a former slave, that left her with distaste for human, especially men.

Course my sympathy goes down when I learned she castrated some men on the battlefield. My pity can only go so far.

"Easy there with that spear." I sardonically commented. "I'm just here to deliver a letter to Garan-2. You her?"

"That is correct." Chloe answered. "And the letter?"

"It's from Levantine." Holding it out, she took the letter without much hesitation. "So mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"If you must know it's my punishment" Chloe growled as she glared at all the monsters and criminals inside the cell. "I have to bear the dishonor of working here. Serving as the guards to these filthy creatures."

"Seems a bit light." I commented. Especially after all she has done. And how every monster is pretty much numb, so it can't be that difficult.

The Half-elf growled, but she knew she had no way to fight back on that, not without fear of retaliation from the upper-ups. "I thank my lady and my lady alone for this task."

And I can practically here the dedication oozing from her voice. Despite what she did, the Dark Queen cares for her subject. So any loyalty comes out because of respect and love, and not from fear.

"So why the monsters?"

"Practice." She tersely explained. "My queen can still summon monsters, under supervision of course, and they use these monsters as practice for when they have to fight the real deal."

"And these guys?"

The half elf didn't even bother hiding her disgust. "Prisoner of wars. All they can do is sit there since a silence spell been casted on them. It's for the best, I don't have to listen to their mad rambling."

Geez this place is dark. For the representation of peace it sure isn't a nice place here. Then again, the castle is meant as a peace for Eostia, considering how deep this place is, maybe that's the way of masking the dark side of Eostia.

It was after a while did Chloe grunted and told me. "Leave here. You have completed your mission, and I don't want to spend more time with a filthy human man!" And she left to the dark chambers of the prison.

While trying to ignore her bouncing behind. Seriously, a blue thong? Do they really think that is enough?

Well that horrible personality is a bit of a turn-off.

I saw it bounce again.

Okay only mostly a turn-off.

I have two more letters to go. Garan-1 and Geofu, who were both at the same location, the central alter of Eostia's castle where the statue of Laurendeau herself stood long and proud.

And considering the process of elimination…there were only two people left.

The queen of Eostia, and the former queen of Garan.

This will be quite the sight.

* * *

 **Central Alter**

* * *

The central plaza was the primary praying room for the entirety of Eostia's castle. There were two rooms representing it. One large auditorium for the common folks, and one small central plaza for the important figures of the religion. It's where the statue of Laurendeau was located. And it was my current destination. Surprisingly the door was unlocked today.

Laurendeau's face couldn't be made out through her tall statue. Probably for the best since no artist can sculpt that kind of beauty, but it did carry her long scepter topped with a moon-shaped spear. On the walls were various painted murals showcasing the former inheritors of her souls. There were seven gateways connecting to the central alter, probably to represent each region.

Standing before her were two women, giving each other a steady gaze. Both trying to avoid any explicit emotions on their face. They turned to me as I walked into the central alter.

And I had to catch my breath.

I have met many women recently who were at the very peak of human beauty. Yet these still come out on top. And I know why. All the other girls were a ten…but they are like a hundred/ten. These weren't human…

They were goddesses. (Okay they were technically elves) At least as closest as to what goddesses would look like to human.

Olga Discordia, queen of all dark elves, stood regal and proud. Her long luscious black hair only barely hid her amber eyes and elven ears. Her face was the epitome of beauty. It was surprising considering I didn't immediately notice her body because damn! She wore a long black cloak, but behind it…it was an attire similar to Chloe except purple and black in its coloration. Her body was the peak off female beauty with its large breasts, wide hips, and narrow waist. This woman was the personification of sexy.

And there she was. Celestine Lucullus. Queen of Eostia. Patron of Geofu. Leader of the Princess Knight. Her beauty was inhumane. Her tall figure was statuesque. Her long golden hair waved in the wind while sheathed by a leafy headband. In contrast to Olga, her skin was fair, but they definitely had a similar body type. Except I think Celestine's boobs are even bigger. Her perfect body was only covered by a singular white cloth that covered her heavy breasts, and swirled around her legs. The only thing covering her crotch was a long belt buckled sideways, showing her long milky legs and thighs. Her green eyes twinkled with kindness.

I felt blood rushing to both my face and my crotch. These women…they truly were the highest state of beauty one can achieve.

"What are you doing here?" Olga questioned stoically. God even her voice ooze sex appeal.

"I…I…" Stop stuttering! "I'm here to deliver a letter from Ms. Levantine." I held them up.

Olga narrowed her eyes, and held out her hand. The letters started to shine, and they appeared before her and Celestine.

The high elf gave me a beautiful smile and said in a wonderful voice. "Thank you. You are now dismissed."

That was fast…but I'm pretty sure I might faint if I have to spend any more time with these two goddesses…

Either that or I jizz in my pants. God now I have more motivation to get out of here.

* * *

And in walked in the rest of the Seven-Shields alongside Chloe. They were watching the previous scene.

"So that was him." Claudia commented. "He seems pleasant enough."

"Told you." Maia said cheekily. "Honestly, couldn't you trust my words?"

"Well you were a former member of the Kuroinu mercenaries…" Kaguya pointed out logically.

"So this entire mission was just to see what type of man he was like?" Alicia bluntly asked. "And to see if he wasn't a sky from Kuroinu?"

Celestine nodded. "One can't be careful after all."

"A former member of those dogs." Chloe growled. "And you sure he has no perverted intent?"

"Well I did sense lust from him." Kaguya commented.

Maia shrugged. "Well if we didn't dress like this…"

"These are armors blessed by the holy goddess herself!" Alicia argued.

"Yeah, and I was the one who made them!" Ruu-Ruu added in. "Not my fault you humans love sex so much!"

"RUU-RUU!"

Prim felt herself flushed at the line. She wasn't as naïve as some people think about the pleasures of the flesh, but to her it was a sacred act done to make children. Though the thought never occurred to her on what type of effect her clothes might have on a man, she only thought it was the armor that did it.

"Now that you know about him." Olga drawled as she stepped out. "I must return to my room, I wish to do some research." She ignored some of the glares from the other Princess Knights. They would never be fully allied, and they both know that.

Chloe herself needs to return. She nodded tersely and went back to her duties as a prison guard.

"I don't trust either of them." Maia deadpanned. "Not after what they did to some of our soldiers."

"But we need them." Celestine insisted. "If only to win the war."

"I'm worried." Alicia pointed out. "That they might still use their inner locations to take down the castle."

"It's locked from the inside remember." Kaguya pointed out.

"But what about Volt?" Ruu-Ruu asked, itching for her axe at the very mention of that name.

"Volt can't" Claudia pointed out. "Unless he destroys each glyphs located in our respective castle, Eostia's center is unbreakable. No one from the inside or outside can do so."

This got a solemn nod from each Princess Knight. Due to a teleportation spell researched by Kaguya, all of them have easy access to their respective homes at any time, but they still wonder if that is enough.

* * *

 **Naruto's room**

* * *

Each knight has their own personal room. It had all the basics like the bed, a shelf, drawers, a mirror…heck they even have their own bathroom.

We were the elite of Eostia, so I suppose it makes sense we get some of the nicer rooms here.

I changed into my night-clothes and jumped straight onto my bed, completely exhausted by today.

Never thought I would meet the Seven Princess Knights and the two dark elves in the same day. And they all were hot and dressed scantily.

Though nothing justifies a kingdom of service, I definitely get why Volt would want to enslave them at all. They were no mere women. Their bodies were as healthy as they were voluptuous. Even Ruu-Ruu in a little girl kinda way.

To have chance to sleep with them…no wonder Volt has so many supporters. I immediately shook my head. I shouldn't think like that, if they could sense thought then I'll get expelled for thinking like that.

I need to relieve myself.

I may have taken to jacking off when all was said and done. I'm sorry, but I am still a guy you know, and I haven't done the nasty in a long while. And they are really hot...

After dinner, I hit the hay to get some sleep.

* * *

 _"Now tell me Celestine…" a voice called out. It was filled with cruelty, humor, and most of all…power. "Declare it. Decide what you want for the rest of your life."_

 _An erect cock was in front of the nude elf. Her eyes glazed over, she declared. "I, Celestine Lucullus, inheritor of Laurendeau's soul…am a dedicated slave to this cock." And she gave the tip a kiss. Not to please him, but the way someone kisses a signet ring._

 _To signify reverence to one's lord._

 _The figure let out a long laugh. "And with this…you're all mine."_

 _"Now let us save Eostia."_

* * *

"What the fuck!?" I yelled as I woke up. What the hell was-? Why did I dream that? And without warning, I felt myself easily drift back to sleep.

By the time I went to sleep, I completely forget about my previous dream.

I even ignored the sound of the harsh rain.

If I did, I would've noticed how it was affecting the battlegrounds. Namely how it was attracted to one area more then the other. A chest begins to emerge from the mud.

* * *

It all happened the next day. The day that my life ended up changing.

We were on our way to the training grounds when someone pointed at the corner of the grounds, an area that was muddier then the others. We caught the glimpse of something shiny, and headed over there, and boy did we gape at the sight.

It was an honest to god treasure chest. The rain must've washed up through the mud. Everyone there immediately got to work, and dug it up.

Without much hesitation, we opened it up, and our eyes widened and our jaws dropped.

"Oh god!" Keith exclaimed. "We fucking hit the jackpot!"

Gold coins, rubies, sapphires, emeralds…they were all there.

Then I saw something catch my eye.

I saw the broken ruby.

The ruby…it matched the one on my ring. While everyone else wasn't looking I reached for it.

I slowly connected the two pieces together…it was a perfect fit. The ruby even fitted itself on its own.

I did it! Take that dad! I was the one who found the missing piece!

* * *

And that was the last pure thought he ever had.

Because by then, his eyes started to shine a crimson red and his hands started to claw out the tiniest bit.

And an insane smile come to his face.

* * *

Who am I?

I don't know. I've been around for so long; I can't remember where it all started.

For many years I was a small red gem. Nothing distinguishable from any of the other rubies other then the fact that I was broken.

I don't quite know where I came from; all I knew was that I had one goal in mind. I enjoyed seeing women submit to their base desires. Perhaps I was the embodiment of every heterosexual/bisexual male's desire of seeing a female submit.

All I can remember is that bitch Laurendeau imprisoning me in that broken ruby for many years.

I put in a desire to collect all my pieces. It was a small simple desire. Any more and people might get suspicious. But it was enough to make people start collecting the pieces. That rainstorm was a lucky break. Especially since the rest of my pieces were so close to me.

It took centuries…years after the birth of Discordia and Lucullus…but today…I was whole again!

Now let's see who I'm possessing. The descendant of the man who found my ring. Good this man was heterosexual. It would've been awkward if he wasn't. Oh…my host is a very talented individual. Especially with those strange weapons he carries, foreign to this land apparently.

Though he does have some sort of strange obsession with noodles. Have to feed him it if I want to keep this body appeased. Small price to pay...His stamina doesn't even require that much improvement!

In any case, looks like my comrades are cheering at all the jewels we have found. Let's put observation off for now.

"Hey Uzumaki! I know your happy, but don't go gazing out on us!"

"Yes…thank you. I'm just delighted." For many, many reasons of course…

* * *

Needless to say, our newfound treasure earned us a very generous pay from the Eostian Empire.

We rented the bar for our own and cheered at our recent jackpot. The smell of alcohol was strong, that even the atmosphere can influence one to be drunk.

But not me though, I was content with staying sober and think. Think about what to do now. And think about my future plans.

"Oi Uzumaki!"

My eyes turned to Rob, a soldier from Ansur. He was waving a pint of mead in the air and swaying as if he could pass out. Nevertheless he slurred. "I got a question for you!"

"Yes?"

"So out of all the chicks in the alliance…" The knight drunkenly asked. "Who would you screw?"

"Let's include the dark elves as well!" Roland, a knight from Rad, called in. "Those two are also real sexy bitches!"

My face was smiling as I remembered the sway of Celestine's breasts, the tightness of Kaguya's ass, and the contour of Olga's hips…

"If I could choose who to screw?" I repeated with a smirk. "I say every last one of them."

Kuro whistled. "Damn! Think you handle it?"

"I do possess plenty of stamina." I casually answered. All I really need to do is build it up slowly but surely.

"Well there is the multi-verse theory." Olav, a knight from Ur noted with an amused smirk. "There might be at least one world out there where someone has a harem of our resident beauties."

Keith chuckled. "One thing is for sure, it sure as hell ain't this one." And that caused gusto of laughter to spread about.

I couldn't help but laugh out as well. Precisely because of everyone's naivety. Because they lived in that exact world.

The world that I will create.

* * *

Using my host's memory, I was able to make way to his room. There, I took a long look inside the mirror.

I was a reasonably handsome blonde man in his mid twenties. The most eye-catching part of my features was the whiskers and slanted eyes giving me a fox-like look.

I could see my eyes shining just the tiniest bit of red whenever I tried to use my powers. Quickly suppressing it to turn back to blue, I scratched my head deep in thought.

I consider myself picky in terms of whom to make a slave, but maybe this time it won't be so hard…The Seven Princess Knights and the two Dark Elves are enough to satisfy my lust. Nine truly powerful slaves ripe for the picking.

My host already feels the pangs of lust for them. This won't be that hard to convince him to go alongside my path.

Queen Olga Discordia. The very epitome of the word sexy. Her dark magic has weakened. She will soon be mine.

Chloe. The queen's aid. She one thought she had escaped the chains of slavery. But they will come back. They always do.

Alicia Arturus. A true example of a hero to her people, but also uncomfortable with men. Foolish woman, know your place will be my side. I'll use my abilities to make you forget your distaste of men.

Prim Fiore. The very epitome of innocence. But one can't wear those clothes and expect to be chaste. I will shatter it all. Her hymen. Her state of mind. Her innocence…it will all belong to me.

Kaguya. She who has devoted her body to god and god alone. You idiot. That doesn't make you special. It makes it worse when you lay for the first time. You're not special; I'll use my cock to prove it to you.

Maia. Still holding out on a man who has fully embraced his evil nature. A true sad tale indeed, an epic tragedy. Don't worry my dear. I'll be there for you. I will make sure you forget everything about that man, and dedicate your body to me.

Ruu-Ruu. Well why not? Indeed her body type is not my usual standards, but one can't go wrong with a half-ling. Those little bundles of energy are useful for my large stamina. She'll feel a human inside her long enough.

Clauda Levantine. That poor women who lost her own husband. But that man couldn't get her pregnant. She must have suffered for so long for having an impotent weakling for a husband. Allow me to let her fully know the joy of being a woman.

Celestine Lucullus. It has been many years my dear friend. I can still see Laurendeau in you. You have turned into a truly fine specimen haven't you? You thought you can imprison me, but I have returned. Now that I'm back, I can use your luscious body and use it as my own.

These nine women are the key figures of it all. The war of Eostia, and my own conquests. I have two goals for my future. Defeat Volt once and for all. I have to satisfy this struggling vassal somehow.

And claim the women of this empire as my own.

 _"I don't usually let human touch my pussies, but you master are an exception" Olga opened her legs revealing her flooded pussy._

 _"I hated that old man." Chloe noted with a smile, gently stroking her blue collar. "But you…you are worthy of owning me master."_

 _"Master, please fuck me…" Alicia begged, shaking her rounded ass._

 _"Big sister don't be selfish!" Prim whined from under her, she also shook her bottom. "We're both slaves of master."_

 _"Master." Kaguya shifted her fundoshi. "Please…Use this slave's ass, please, it feels so good. Make me forget about my god"_

 _"I am a slave for master." Maia decided while cum flow from her pussy. "You made me feel good in a way that Volt never could."_

 _"Hey master!" Ruu-Ruu jumped onto the cock. "Please play with me today! I'm in heat right now!"_

 _"Thank you for your sperm master." Claudia stated with a happy smile, cupping her cunt to keep his sperm in. "I will truly birth a strong child with this."_

 _"Master…" Claudia shed her robes. "I…I must atone…atone for not realizing my rightful place as your slave."_

These were just mere fantasies…but they will be my future.

I let out a long laugh. Oh yes…this will truly be interesting indeed.

Sorry my old friend. But they are mine and mine alone.

Now then. Let's save this fair land from the evils of Kuroinu.

* * *

 **Phew! That sure took a while. You can also find it on Archive of our Own.**

 **And here it was. Between this and Bible Black, I'm leaning more towards this one. That's what the review says in any case.**

 **Some things were from the H-games (Like the name of the land), but most of it was made up (Like what type of areas they are)**

 **Enchanted armor is my way of justifying the ridiculously skimpy armor. Sure it is hentai, but there has to be an in-universe explanation.**

 **I think this is the first fic where the Dark Elves actually escaped on their own accord. Course they found themselves at the mercy the Princess Knights, but it sure is better then what happened in canon. Really my purpose was to get all the heroines in one location. So that our protagonist has easy access to the heroines location.**

 **That's why the castle was created. Just think of it as a huge castle that is an amalgamation of various areas from a Japanese shrine to a dingy bar.**

 **Like I said, this is a story that's kinder in comparison to canon. On its own it is still pretty twisted.**

 **I'm not sure if I can update this frequently, I'll be busy, but I'll do the best that I can. Please read and review.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Stage One

**Here we go, reviews have been mostly positives, but with some complaints that I can understand. Some people are complaining about the first perspective, which I suppose I can understand. Like I said before I wanted to give this fanfic a feel of a BISHOP game or just H-Games in general which are in first perspective. Some parts will be in third-perspective of course, but if too much don't like it, I will change it to the third.**

 **Second, a few complained about the whole demon thing. Honestly that was simply the first idea that came to mind. The identity of the demon will be revealed later on, but I can see why it might irritate a few people. Like I said, this is an enslavement fic, so it's not like I can write him off as the good guy while he is doing this. And the inner Naruto will come out at times. And other people's perspective the demon will act like him.**

 **As for lemons. While I can't say I will write them in the immediate future of the story, know they will come soon.**

 **Here's how it will work. There will be three stages where the demon gathers information on the girls and interacts with them. Stage four will have an incident occur that the demon will use. And stage five will be the first lemon with each respective girl. Still debating on who to tackle first.**

* * *

 **Stage One.**

* * *

 _The spirit looked down at the women with a haunted look in its eyes. The manic look in her eyes, the way she looked at him…a strange combination of fear and reverence._

 _"It…it felt so good!" He realized with a sigh of ecstasy. Seeing that woman utterly succumb to him. Never before has he felt something so intoxicating, and so damn satisfying!_

 _It needs to happen again. He can never not feel that happen again._

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki turned his head around. It was a clear area. He couldn't make anything out except for a shining red light._

 _That light…it feels so beautiful…he has to reach it no matter what._

 _"Do you accept me?"_

 _What a strange question. Why on earth would he not accept such a kind voice?_

 _The arms were red, before they turned pitch black. Naruto didn't care. These arms made him feel safe._

 _The dark hands grabbed the boy's face and looked down at him with manic smile._

 _"Thank you Uzumaki…with your acceptance of me, they will all be mine soon…"_

* * *

 **DING DONG!**

'SON OF A-!"

Apparently there was a great bell at Eostia's Castle that rings three times a day. One to signify morning, one for the afternoon, and one for the nighttime.

Due to its loud sound, the morning ring serves as the impromptu alarm for all the officials of Eostia's castles. And also a good warning to all the lazy workers for when you are slacking off.

I sighed as I got off the bed. I was imprisoned for so damn long, sleeping in a warm fluffy bed was such a new experience for me. I am ever so grateful that my host is actually someone who could've lived his life well.

Now today is the day. The day where I start my goal of enslaving the Nine Central Women of Eostia's Castle…it was something that was obviously easier said then done.

For one thing, I can't exactly go into this blind. They all have their own set of skills, or something that makes touching them dangerous from Celestine's divine powers, to Olga's spell, and just to their general abilities as fighting.

I was good, and with this boy as my host I considered myself great, but I am not arrogant enough to assume that I can easily overpower them in straight combat. It would seem that I would need to catch them off guard if I want to get close to them.

My mind's eyes went back to Celestine. Oh how I would love to take her precious virginity…but I can't. She was far too well protected in her own right. If making her a slave was easy, I would've done it to Laurendeau long ago. No, Celestine should be the last girl that I touch.

Today is the day that I will gather information about the Seven Princess Knights and the Dark Elves of Garan. As much as I would love to take them right now, there are far too many factors making things difficult.

I found myself smirking at the thought of Volt. He had a similar goal to mine. He wants this kingdom for his own, and he also intends on enslaving the women of the empires as his own.

He was too generous. Simple common men don't deserve these women. They aren't simple whores one can buy off a street. They are meant to serve those who are destined to be rulers. And I intend on making them mine.

First things first though. I need a way to actually locate where the women's are. This damn place is so freaking huge, and I can't exactly locate nine women, no matter how important they are. Admittedly some are easier then others, and yet…Hold on a second, that could actually work!

The map that Claudia gave me yesterday. I might not be an expert on magic, but I do know a few spells that could help. Namely a spell that increases the duration of certain magic spells to limitless…

Taking the previously blank scroll, I pointed at it and cast a quick spell. The time limit is now gone. I can use this map whenever I desired. It told me the current locations of the Princess Knights were, while the two dark elves were in their chambers. Thanking my luck, I cast a quick spell, and the map blanked. No need to tell why it is still working.

Sadly, my magical knowledge has been a bit rusty. Thankfully, this place has a special laboratory for those with magical spells in mind. With it, I can gather the spell components for certain incantations…like certain brands of aphrodisiacs and the works.

 _'Ugh…'_

Oh yeah…fun fact…this possession isn't actually full-scale. I have to allow my host to retain his bodies control for at least some times if I want to posses him whenever.

Thankfully, his mind always creates memories for what he was doing while I possessed him that resembles what I did…obviously something more legal.

Going by the schedules assigned to each soldiers, morning hours are to be used for training, studying, and just general duties as a knight. Easy enough for me to accept. Now let's go.

I hid the scroll back in the shelves, and jumped straight into the bed.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

"Hmph?" I woke up with a frown. "What time is-? How the hell did I sleep through that loud-ass bell?"

Geez what a freaking weird dream. I think I must've drunk too much at that party, I can barely remember a thing since I found my ruby.

Looking down at said ring with a small smile. Well at least that is one aspect of my life that I managed to shut down. Now for the rest…I don't have anything planned do I? God is finishing a simple ring really the only goal I had left?

Sure there was conquering Eostia, but that was more of a general goal then something that I looked forward to…wait 'conquering' Eostia? I meant traveling Eostia. That was a weird choice of words.

Not to mention those weird dreams regarding the red light. Man, I must be really, really happy to have completed this goal. For god's sake, it is just a ring, and going by all that treasure, it on its own can't be that valuable…

In any case…damn it training time…but first: Breakfast!

* * *

I gotta tell you, once you've eaten Eostia's Castle cuisine, the rest just doesn't compare…well ramen is the obvious exception, but the rest still stands!

It was only later did I realize why the food was so delicious.

Because it was full of revitalizing energy.

Why was it full of revitalizing energy?

Because it allows the trainers to put us through hell!

"C'mon!" Ruu-Ruu insisted with a laugh. God how I wanted to knock it off of her. "It's just a run around the entire castle, what on earth is so bad about that?"

Other then the obvious fact on how big this damn place was?

I fully admit that I have high speed, and a shit-ton of stamina, but there is a freaking limit to how much work one can put a guy to before he starts crying. Because we also had to carry a heavy weight and strength is not my strong point.

"Go on without me…" Olav huffed as he collapsed.

"Okay!"

"I WAS BEING DRAMATIC!"

"No helpsies!" Ruu-Ruu shouted as she motivated Olav with fear of an axe. As one can imagine, he instantly revived himself.

It took a while, but we eventually managed to finish. It took so long, that we were actually done for the day since training ends at the sound of the afternoon bell.

 **DING! DONG!**

Oh dear god, this is the first time a loud bell sounds like a choir of angels.

Ruu-Ruu was disappointed by the lack of sparring, but nevertheless, she took enough mercy to let us go on to our assigned duties for the days. Which essentially included looking up the job boards and taking missions, or helping around the castle.

If only it could stop the aching

* * *

OH DEAR GOD THAT MIDGET IS AWFUL! Dear god, everything about my body just aches so damn bad. I knew we were fighting a war with a very dangerous subject, but dear god they intend on feeling pain fast.

Oh there will be hell to pay Ruu-Ruu…

Okay, now that lunch is done, I can now take hold of this body until the next time the order calls for him. Let us begin.

Looking at the map, some of the girls are located back at their respective homes. However, the two Garan's will always be there. But considering I can't go to either without a reasonable excuse, I can cross those two off for now.

Nevertheless, I can see that Ansur is currently located at the bar. Looking forward to seeing Maia's ripe body, I made my way to the Eostia's Holy castle pub…wow that really does sound like sort of contradiction.

* * *

 **Pub**

* * *

Sigh…how typical of this girl.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A chorus of voices chanted at a muscular man and a curvaceous woman.

Looks like Maia was up to her old tricks again. Let's just say that according to my host, Maia win many a drinking contests in her normal mercs day.

It was easy money for my host who made plenty of victorious bets over Maia's drinking ability.

"…AND DONE!" Maia cheered while smashing the cup down. The man next to her fainted over drinking that much alcohol, while Maia is still conscious, albeit a bit tipsy and red-faced. Some cheered, other groaned as gold pieces were exchanged.

"Drinking on the job Maia?" I questioned with an amused smile, after the unwanted spectators departed. According to my host, this was a very common sight in their olden days.

She merely shrugged at that observation. "Oh please. Today is an off day for me. Might as well take the time to kick back and have a drink."

"I think that was more of a dunk then a drink."

"Details, details."

While I knew I was charting into a dangerous territory, if I plan on making this woman belong to me, I have to cut straight to the point.

"I was hoping to discuss with you on a certain issue." My face was that of a serious nature, something Maia took as a sign to sober up. How exactly does this woman learn to do that?

"Lay it on me."

"It's about what you plan to do when fighting Volt." And just like that, the previous joyful mood plummeted.

"That's irrelevant." Maia retorted hastily. "We fight him, and we will win, and we punish him for his crimes."

"No it isn't Maia." I hissed. "I can tell you still care for him. It might hinder your judgment when dealing with him."

"Why do you care so much?!" Maia demanded. Isn't it obvious you foolish woman?

"It's just sad is all…" I commented with a disappointed frown. "That a woman as amazing as you is wasting her time on a horrible excuse for a man." Not like I'm any better, but she doesn't need to know that.

"He was your friend." She growled, and I can practically feel myself tensing up. But she wasn't stupid enough to do something drastic

"So are you, and he is now my enemy. It's the consequence of deciding to declare war and involve the lives of innocence." Those weren't my words by the way; they were in fact my host's feelings on the issue.

"This conversation is over!" Maia declared as she glared at me hatefully. Clearly that was the last straw.

"But I am still right." My face the mask of a concerned friend. This got a growl out of her as she stomped out of the room. Her lack of retort indicated that she really couldn't a way to argue against me.

Watching Maia's backside walking out the door is a nice treat, but sadly I may have made her a little mad with that comment about Volt.

The love and lust she felt for him, they still run long and deep. All these years and his actions have done nothing to change that.

My host's attraction to Maia was purely platonic, physical, and he respected her feelings for Volt, but not me.

This woman saved herself for a man who will be willing to use her as a reward. Not me though, I want her as my own, as Volt should've done when she admitted her feelings for him.

Now to find a perfect time, to find Maia at her most vulnerable. Then I will show her the consequences of keeping her body chaste for all these years for a man who will never show her the same affection.

Her body is perfection, one that I plan to take a hold of.

* * *

 **Spell Room**

* * *

When returning to my room, I once again took a look at the map, and decide to find where the spell room was. I discovered it was bordering the library. I suppose that makes sense in its own right.

I was aptly pleased to discover the name 'Thorn' was also there. That may be due to my host's influence. Out of all the Princess Knight, he took a particular shine to Kaguya. Probably an effect of someone knowing his shared culture, as well as some of his personal taste as well.

I have to hurry up and catch her…but the research will be useful as well.

The spell room is about the size of a regular laboratory. The smells of potions were caused by the pitchers of chemicals and the cauldron boiling with materials. Various people were up and about brewing spells, casting spells, and researching tomes.

I can't quite see the foreigner, so I decided to take the time to gather my research material. Thankfully, there were books aplenty located here, and the ingredients were top notch.

Chuckling to myself as I gathered some of the raw materials (speaking of which, how did they get all these animals teeth? Some part of me is curious, while the rest would like to stay in blissful arrogance)

They even got basilisk venom! Then again, all you need is a rooster to beat those freaky things.

And there was the book I was looking for. Let's just say that while it doesn't advertise love-making, any body who reads it can still get the idea.

Really, the more I explore this place, the less holier it becomes. Do they just picked a copy of each book in the kingdom and place it here? Are they that unconcerned for what someone might pick up? Eh, it makes my job easier.

Making sure to hide the sex-spell book within the pages of more innocent spells I decided it was time to see where exactly the shrine maiden was.

And there she was, by the study desk, giving various scrolls in front of her a critical gaze. Probably researching some sort of spell.

"Kaguya." I nodded at the beautiful shrine maiden. I got a polite nod as a response as well. Her eyes gazed at the potion ingredients and spell books in my hand.

"I didn't know you cast magic." She commented.

"Not magic." I admitted, combining my own past with my hosts. "But I do know how to brew a few potions. As a mercenary I discovered my fair share of rare and strange ingredients, I took up potion brewing to find a use for them."

"Like?"

I smirked; maybe honesty was the best policy here. "Viagra."

"I don't know what that is." She commented. "And before you explained, that smile of yours tells me it is something that has to do with copulation."

"Smart girl." I noticed her charms and raised an eyebrow at the array of books and scrolls in her arms. "I thought your powers come from your god."

Kaguya shook her head. "Only my most powerful. The rest comes from the many years of research I have taken."

"Was what that like?"

"Years of studying, praying, and training in order to be the next lead shrine maiden." Kaguya answered. "When the original head died, I was chosen by our god to take her place."

"Wasn't it ever lonely?"

"I suppose it was in a sense." She noted. "But as long as I prayed for my god, I was fairly content."

"How did you even get picked for that job anyway?" This time I was showing honest curiosity. I don't know exactly which god she was referring too, and my wonder was fairly big.

"That's…that is something only those of my shrine know." She revealed. "And no man could ever be a member of our sect?"

"Why not?"

"Our god only accepts maiden's as his chosen one." She revealed, and she held up a finger to silence my retort. "And spare me any perverted commentary. Your former comrade Maia had made a few jokes at both mine and my god's expense."

Probably something about the god being a perverted figure. Well I can certainly empathize if that was the case.

While I was doing so, I caught a glimpse at the kanji written on her scrolls. I could make out…'Shield'

"Ward spells huh?" I noted, feeling that was the most likely solution.

"You're very observant." She commented neutrally. "But indeed. Every now and then, I uphold the shielding back at my home region."

"Isn't that a bit far from here?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the teleportation spells correct?"

Oh yeah. Created by Celestine and Kaguya, the spells can immediately transport any members of the Seven-Shield alliance to their respective homes, and back again. Only they and they alone knew the locations of the sigils and only they are capable of using them.

"I use these spells. And if Volt dares lay home on my village, he will get these shields as his answer."

"But what if Volt gets to you? What if he finds a way to get past all of that?" I finally decide to question, more to satisfy my own curiosity as opposed to any real worry. Of course if any man took this women's virginity before I do, there will be hell to pay.

She merely gave me a small smile at that. "I wouldn't worry too much about that Mr. Uzumaki."

"Huh?"

"You'll pray that you never see why. Just know that this charm on my lower body is the primary reason why I avoid worrying" I knew that thing covering her pussy wasn't just for show, but…

I may not be familiar with her god, but something tells me her faith in him is more then valid.

If what she says is indeed true, I can't just go up and rape her on the spot. I need to find a way to bypass the shield that her precious god bestowed upon her.

"By the way." She walked past me. "I have to stay chaste for the rest of my life. So please consider that. I wouldn't want to leave you astray" Oh she practically could feel my negative emotions at that comment.

Watching her perfect round ass as she departed from the area, it will be more then worth it to taste that body.

God damn it! Oh if only she knew it wasn't simple love and base lust.

You won't be chaste for long. I'll bypass that guard of yours…I just have to wait and see how….hell, I need to see exactly what it does in the first place.

You wore a stoic face most of your life Kaguya. Let me relieve you of that, and expose your own bitch nature.

It was then did I decide to head back to my room.

* * *

 **Church**

* * *

Yes…these are some very interesting spells. Both for sexual and non-sexual usage. I especially love this little aphrodisiac potion. Course, it is obvious when it will take hold, so I might have to work on this to make it less obvious.

In any case, looking at the map, I can see one of the locations on the map had one of our lovely ladies here. It was the one representing the church.

There were plenty of religious sects located here. The most prominent was the center, but there was also a church for the common folks to use, which was prominently taken care of by nuns and clerics.

Right now, there was a name written there, 'Ur' signifying princess Prim Fiori.

Well let us see what our innocent little princess is currently up to right now.

The church was what one expects it to be. The children lined up for choir, the paintings of the gods of Eostia, the priests scattered about doing their duties (Hopefully, none of them have an eye for children), and the most pleasing, the sight of the nuns doing their business.

Admittedly, for someone like myself, I should stay away from a church. But also, there's no greater temptation then coming here. I remember nuns being especially fun to enslave given they been chaste most of their lives. It's like being deaf for most of your life, and hearing a siren as your first sound. Your senses just overload.

And these were very fine nuns. Their modest clothes still accentuated their curvaceous figures. They weren't at the level of the alliance, but they would certainly be a nice after-goal after I'm done with the Princess Knights.

And talking to a nun with short blonde hair was the princess herself. Ah Prim Fiori. A true contradiction of someone with a childish air and an adult body. She's the least capable of the princess knights, but her influence was enough to make her a valued member nonetheless.

"Ah Princess Fiori." I walked up and bowed. "I was unaware you were here."

Prim turned to me a smile. "Oh hello Mr. Uzumaki."

She turned to nun. "Mary this is Knight Uzumaki. Uzumaki, this is Sister Mary, the head priestess of this church."

The nun, Sister Mary, gave me a polite bow. "It is a pleasure to meet a knight of Eostia. May Lady Laurendeau look over all of us."

You know, despite fully covering her skin, her clothes really don't hide that figures of her. Wait, did she say something? Oh right, typical blessing stuff.

I scratched my head. How do I respond to this again? Oh yeah. "Why thank you. Might I inquire why the princess is here?"

"I'm afraid that's a private matter…"

"No it's fine." Prim insisted. "I'm here to learn some magic. The nuns of the church have plenty of mystic powers, and I was currently studying it."

"So you're learning magic?" That was certainly an interesting thing of note. Then again, Prim has only her connection to her name as a contribution to the alliance; it makes sense that she is doing something else for the army.

"So what type of spells do you specialize in?"

"Primarily light magic."

"So what? Do you blind your enemies with rays? Or do you vaporize them completely with a harsh light…" I should've stopped talking, given the horrified looks the two women were currently giving me.

"Not that type of magic!" Prim shrieked in fear. She then bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

My eyes were wide at the unexpected outburst. "That is alright Princess Fiori that comment of mine may have been out of line."

Mary shook her head. "I can't fault you for thinking like that. Most soldiers immediately think of ways to use magic to win wars. Light magic is for purely healing and only that. This is something the princess wishes to specialize in."

I smirked at that. The innocent all-loving princess being a white mage? Some things just make way too much sense. "That sounds useful. At least I know who to go to after a bad day on the job."

Prim flushed at that. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm still just a novice."

Mary smiled. "Oh don't be so undermining. You easily understood what directions were given to you. You managed to master all of the basics in just one day."

"Now c'mon Princess." Another nun came up, this one with short dark hair and glasses. "It is time for our lessons."

"Thank you for listening Mr. Uzumaki." Prim nodded, giving me a generous view of her already blatant cleavage. "But I must be on my way."

"Thank you for your time."

I examined Prim Fiori's body as she left for her lessons. Her body truly was too erotic for her personality. Innocent face, innocent mindset, and most of all, a perfectly innocent dream.

Ms. Fiori, you won't be just learning light magic in the near future, but you will also be learning sexual healing…

For some reason, I have this melody stuck in my head. Where does it even come from? It's not like any music I recognized.

* * *

 **Concert Room**

* * *

While I was walking back to my home, already making plans on how to enslave Prim, something catches my ears. It took me a few lessons to realize it was music. Groaning to myself as I probably still had that strange melody stuck to my head…until I realized it was occurring externally.

I heard the music intensely. I admit, I was never a music aficionado…but this melody, it speaks to my very core. It was something that immediately caught my ears as I headed towards where I was hearing it.

The music room…in retrospect that should've been obvious. Every once in a while, primarily on holidays, an orchestra plays a show for the sake of Eostia, and it is one of the countries biggest event. My hosts was always busy during those days, but he heard they were a lot of fun.

My eyes peeked into the creak of the door to see that it was in one of the private lessons section. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and slowly started to open the door.

I saw that woman. Princess Alicia Arcturus holding a violin to her neck. Her eyes the face of clear tranquility as beautiful music plays through that strings.

She wasn't wearing her poor excuse of armor. She was in fact wearing a similar dress to Prim, except blue where the other was pink. But her focus was completely on the violin she was conquering.

My eyes stood transfixed on her. Her features were always lovely, but they were stuck in a scowl most of the time. But her face then. For a single instant, I forgot about my ambitions, and just wanted to focus on the sheer content of her face and her masterful melody.

Of course her features turned unhappy when she opened her eyes and caught a glance at me. And just like that the beautiful music ended.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You there!"

"Yes princess Arcturus?" I hastily made my way over and bowed. This girl didn't exactly take a shine to my host, and eavesdropping on her private conversation might not bolster her opinion either.

"Why were you here? And more importantly why were you spying" Her suspicions made quite blatant.

Might as well be half-way honest "Oh, I heard there was a music room for all those interested, and when I came her I heard some very beautiful music."

Alicia gave me an appraising gaze, but she decided the story was decent enough. "Well I suppose you should consider yourself lucky. Not many get a chance to hear my play"

"I do. You were quite skilled. What song was it?"

"I don't know actually." Alicia admitted. "Apparently it was from the land of Thorn, originating from a foreign continent."

That explains that. My host's appeal to Thorn culture made that song appeal to me as well.

"Admittedly, I never had much chance to play before…" She sighed, giving the instruments before her a wishful glance.

"…Due to war?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "It really upset me."

She gave a long glance at all the instruments surrounding the area. "I always loved playing music. And I was always good at it. From pianos to the trumpets. I was skilled."

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them. With a few hours of practice I could play any of them" She smirked proudly at that. "I played for myself, my parents…"

"And Princess Fiori?"

Her eyes sharpened. "How do you know?"

"It seemed kinda obvious."

She sighed at the truth of that statement. "I suppose so. Our relationship is rather well-documented…"

"Relationship? You mean you…!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"You and Fiori are a lot like sister." I snickered. I'm sorry but this girl's rage was cute as opposed to fearsome.

She sighed at that. "Me and her practically grew up with one another. We may be cousins but…"

"You're quite close."

"Indeed…" She frowned. "Why am I doing this? Telling a stranger so much about myself?"

"I think we were just making conversation to be honest." I commented without thinking. "It happened all the time when I was part of Kuroinu." Oh that wasn't an ideal thing to say.

"You were a former member of that group weren't you?"

"I was."

"Let me make one thing clear." She growled. "Maia was quite helpful towards you, and your skills can't be denied."

"But if you side with Volt even for a moment, I won't hesitate for a second to cut you down."

"I understand." I nodded. I never wanted to side with Volt. As if I would let a mere human take away my slaves for himself.

She nodded. "Good. Now I wish to practice some more, and I don't like an audience with me…"

I got the message, and made my way towards the door, but not before giving her one last look.

I caught her playing a woodwind instrument. I believe it was called a clarinet.

Seeing her blow the clarinet, I can't help but think of another thing I wanted her to blow.

Once I enslave her and Prim, a threesome is the most immediate thing to do.

 **DING DONG!**

Damn! It must be night time. And all soldiers unless given permission must return to their barracks for duties.

Looks like I have to let my host take control again.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

That was an interesting day. From exploring the new rooms and meeting the other Princess Knights…that doesn't happen often does it?

In any case, after an awesome dinner, we made our rounds and ended with some sleep…

Note to self, see if I can use those spell books to create a good prank. I just need to find the right victim first though…

* * *

 _Same old void…sane old light…once again asking me some questions._

 _"Do you like woman?" The red light asks._

 _Was that a trick question? "Yeah I like girls. I am straight you know…"_

 _"Yes that would be good…"_

 _"So?"_

 _"How would you feel with multiple women pleasuring you?"_

 _"Dude, that's practically every straight/bi man's dream."_

 _"Do you think it could happen?"_

 _"Eh, it ain't likely."  
_

 _"Let me fix that."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You'll see."_

* * *

 **DING! DONG!**

And there was our daily wake-up call! If we have to fight any sound based monster like a siren, at least we will be prepared.

At that dream…I'm starting to think it's the representations of all my hormones. Why else would it explicitly mention banging a bunch of girls?

God those princess knights…they're putting my hormones into overdrive damn it!

Times like this requires either a long shower or shaking the wand solo…the former is less time consuming and more dignified.

So after cleaning up, I went down for our daily training instruction.

"Oh hey Maia." I noted as I walked past the redhead.

"Hmph." Was her dignified response, as she didn't even turn to look at me.

…I guess she's still a bit peeved. Hell, I'm surprised I had it in me to say those things. Guess this war was getting to me more then I thought…

Ah well, here we are, and thankfully this time we avoided some extreme regiments.

We did some of the holy knight's basic drills. They weren't easy, but it was a downright blessing compared to what happened last time.

Ms. Levantine, a perfectly sane human being, actually realized what type of training that we are capable of.

And at the end, this time around, we took a partner and sparred.

And I won. He wasn't bad, just relied too much on power and not enough on speed. Winning was child's play.

"Excellent job Uzumaki." Claudia stated with a beautiful smile. "It was easy to see why your generals choose you as a candidate."

I grinned at that. "I know. I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

"And so humble as well."

"It's never been my strong suit." I bluntly admitted.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, and by the end of the session, she told me and some of other well-done soldiers some potential jobs.

This bounty seems appealing to me, and it did paid well. That much could get me a lot of materials…

"I'll take this bounty."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"But before you do, I have an assignment for you." She noted.

"Huh?"

"Well…let's just say someone is interested in you Mr. Uzumaki." And the teasing smile did not fill me with confidence.

And in walked a certain midget carrying both a giant axe and a huge shit-eating grin.

Oh someone save me…

"Hello there blondie! Remember me?"

"You mean when you attacked me with your axe."

"Yup! I'm on the hunt for some beasts, and you seemed speedy enough to help out." She declared with a huge grin. "And you were available…"

At least one of us was enjoying this.

"Maybe we can even put in a spar afterwards." Ruu-Ruu excitedly noted, twirling her giant axe.

I instantly mouthed 'Spare me' to my hopefully 'as helpful as she was beautiful' superior.

Claudia smiled and said. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" And I can practically feel her amusement.

'Son of a-! Oh wait…Daughter of a-!"

"C'mon!"

Grunting to myself as the monstrous midget dragged me off with her equally monstrous strength.

Seriously, where does all that strength come from anyway?

* * *

 **Outskirts**

* * *

Some time to spend with one of the Princess Knight's in private? That was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"YAH!"

If only it wasn't the most rambunctious one…

It didn't help that with every jump, she pretty much exposed everything about her body.

I'm sorry, I don't consider myself that overly attracted to pubescent girls, but her practical nudity is not doing any favors for me.

"Why are you looking so much?" Ruu-Ruu demanded with a huff when I stared for far too long.

"Quit wearing something like that, and maybe that be a little easier." I sardonically commented.

"It's my armor!"

"Covering your crotch with metal plating doesn't constitute as armor!"

"Is too! I would've done something similar for Claudia, but she insisted on a few more piece of metal!" If was in her shoes, I would've put more metal everywhere.

"Of course! Even her shame has limits." Hold on a second, what did she just say?

"Honestly, why do humans complain so much about my armor?" Ruu-Ruu complained while puffing her cheeks. "Don't they know they are designed by the half-lings themselves? And they are designed with the maximum efficiency!"

"Wait! You designed the armor?" I questioned. Sure the armor was very easy on the eye, but even with enchantments, it didn't scream practicality. Unless they wanted to manipulate men into not attacking. That's one way to do it I suppose.

"Don't you know?" Ruu-Ruu growled. "With less metal, you can be faster! Why do you think I wear this anyway?"

Mainly from a lack of shame mostly.

Of course, Half-lings don't really wear that much clothing. In fact, they literally wear underwear made out of leaves, and a small cloak.

If they didn't look like younger girls, then something tells me that they would have to deal with a lot of human attention.

Heck, they still received a lot of attention anyway. Nudity is stimulating I suppose.

In any case, we were using her nose to located some sort of wolf-demon, and her scent led us here.

"Hmph." My ears were opened.

"Growl…" I could hear the monsters moan.

Finally! And given the direction, I saw a rustling bush from where the sound originated. This was too easy.

Walk quietly…

Make sure they don't know you're there…

Almost got it…Ha!

…

…

…

You know, there are some things can expect in life. This…just wasn't one of them. It wasn't the strangest, but it definitely was unexpected.

I saw two wolf demons…er…let's just say they were doing the doggy-style and leave the rest to one's imagination.

Er…well this was awkward. Seeing two animals actually getting it on…I was familiar with concept of monsters breeding with humans, but seeing monsters breed with one another is rather…

It doesn't disgust me as much as I expected it to. But I take solace from the fact that I am not even remotely aroused by it.

And I was disturbed that was the first thought that popped up into my head. God there is something wrong with me.

"What are they-OH!" Ruu-Ruu flushed at the scene before her.

"Yeah." I deadpanned. "It's pretty…graphic if I do say so myself. Hypnotic in a weird way too…"

"Ugh…" the half-ling moaned.

"Okay, I get that it's gross, let's just move on and…Ruu-Ruu?"

I immediately notice something amiss. Ruu-Ruu wasn't reacting to it with disgust, but rather: her face was flushed, her legs were shivering, and drool was starting to appear from her mouth.

In short, this entire scene was actually arousing her…What?

"Wait, does this turn you on?" I know all half-lings have animalistic traits stored within them, but to be aroused by the mating of beasts? Okay I guess they have an excuse, but it is still pretty strange.

Ruu-Ruu flushed. "Shut up!"

"I've seen weirder, but nevertheless…"

"I said shut up!"

And that was the end of that conversation. We were able to locate the wolf-beast with little trouble. And the half-ling left with a huff.

Yes…Ruu-Ruu may have the appearance of a younger girl, but that is a strange charm in itself. Course there was the liking of animals, but I am willing to dismiss it as part of her animal nature.

Heck, I wouldn't mind screwing her like a beast.

Speaking of which, I have a bounty to collect.

* * *

 **Bounty Office**

* * *

Due to my search with Ruu-Ruu, I was able to locate the criminals hiding in the forest. They weren't particularly strong, so defeating them wasn't a chore.

The bounty office was an extension of the prison. It is pretty self-explanatory. People come here, and in exchange for catching criminals they get cash.

As I bought them to the bounty office, who else could I meet then Chloe herself?

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the humans I have captured. "Impressive collection...at least for a human"

"I was a former mercenary." I deadpanned at her blatant racism. "Finding and defeating these two amateurs is child's play."

"Yes…" Her eyes narrowed at me. "An old acquaintance of Volt."

I raised my hand in surrender. "I assure you…me and Volt's shared history has nothing on my loyalty. I fight for the sake of Eostia and for the sake of myself. I wouldn't betray anyone for Volt."

She nodded, feeling that she lacks any retort at the moment, but nevertheless is still suspicious.

I saw something very interesting when she turned around, apparently her hair covers it up, but the way it shifted allowed me to get a look.

"Nice markings." I commented with a frown.

That half-elf instinctively brought her hands to her neck, and her ebony skin actually paled a little.

"Slavery must've been tough huh?"

"Explain! How did you know?!"

Yes Chloe used to be a slave if I recalled from research. Her former owner wasn't foolish enough to demand for her, especially not to the Seven-Shield alliance, and especially not to Olga Discordia.

"I did my research actually." I commented while doing the paperwork. "John Mandeville. Slavery of Dark Elves is illegal now, but you can't prosecute him due to it being viable at the time."

She gritted her teeth. Oh how she would've loved to kill that man. But the only thing she could do was escape from him. And doing anything now would end up causing people to prosecute her queen. She couldn't let that happen.

"Are you done?"

"I am."

"Good." She took the papers, and grabbed the ropes of the chained men. Without much care, she stomped off back to her position as the jailer.

Oh she will be a difficult one. Far too much hatred for my host's kind. But she has already showcased her greatest weakness. One is her hatred for her former owner, and one is her unhealthy loyalty to Olga Discordia

Oh Chloe, you won't escape the chains of slavery for long. It will come back to you: the collar chained around your pretty little neck..

And I will be holding that leash.

* * *

 **Graveyard**

* * *

The whole trip took up a good chunk of the day, so it was already night time when I dropped off my pay.

Looking at the map, I caught a very interesting name located at one area. The one that says Garan-1, or in other words, Olga Discordia.

A graveyard. This was one of the few parts of Eostia's castle that serves as a nice reminder that we are at war. For many years, the people buried their dead in their respective regions, this place is for those who lacked a home, or considered this castle as their home.

And standing there in front of a grave was none other then the dark form of Olga Discordia, giving the tombstone before her a critical gaze.

I slowly walked up to her, before she interrupted me.

"What are you doing here human?" And she didn't even turn around. Damn I hate people who can do that. It makes sneaking up on them so much harder.

"Queen Discordia." I bowed in respect, if she can sense my presence, she can probably sense what I'm doing. "I was merely exploring the castle out of curiosity. Today my travels have brought me to this place."

She turned around at that. Once again, I can not help but admire her ample figure and godly beauty. Perfection doesn't exist, but she was close to it. The clothing that left little to the imagination made that easy enough.

I could've made my efforts to stare a little more subtle though.

"Your eyes betray your lust humans." She deadpanned at my ogling. "I suggest you stop…for the sake of your health."

Might as well be blunt. "You are a very beautiful woman my queen." I answered honestly. "Any man would be willing to lay with you, regardless of what you have done in the past."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "What I have done was completely justified. It was the fault of you human's for enslaving the members of my race."

'That didn't stop you from dealing with slave dealers yourself.' I deadpanned in my head. "I don't wish to argue with you. Things have happened, but now both the people of Eostia and Garan are united against a common foe."

Olga gave me an appraising glance. "Is that so? If I recall correctly, you and this common foe used to be friends."

"That's true."

"Well why didn't you join Volt?" And it was clear that she was expecting an answer. "Why didn't you join him? Based on your lustful gaze, you would've loved a kingdom of service."

"Many reasons, besides basic decency." I answered. "I prefer things a little more consensual thank you very much."

She gave me a long steady glare. "Well either you're a good liar or you're telling the truth."

'Both.' Except that consent comes after plenty of training, and enslavement.

"So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Spell components." She bluntly answered. "You'll find that dark magic has a lot of ingredients that could be traced back to where those who sleep forever lay."

"…Is this allowed?"

"Celestine and I have compromised." She bluntly declared. And the glint in her eyes made it clear that was all I was getting.

"But you seem to have an interest in this tombstone. Any reason why?"

"…No reason…"

In subtle-speak, oh yes there was.

I couldn't read it, it was written in a dead language. Going to have to do research to satisfy my curiosity.

"Know one thing human." Her eyes glowing brightly. "If you are indeed a traitor, know that no matter what, I will slay you."

I instinctively gulped. "Of course."

Too bad about her cloak, since it probably covered her mostly bare backside from the rest of the viewing world.

Feeling my cock turn rock-hard, I found myself growling. I wanted revenge on Laurendeau, but Olga…she is Celestine's only equal in her beauty. For that she must be mine.

But she will be a difficult one. Not just because of her power, but of her general distrust towards me and my host's origin.

When I went to sleep that night, I started to dream of my conquest. A favorite come up with both Olga and Celestine licking my cock and looking at me with utter devotion. That is one of my wish.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

No dreams tonight, guess that is a bit of a relief. So it's time for training, but before I could start my drills, something popped up.

I'm getting called up to Ms. Levantine…wander what this is about…I didn't even pulled any of my trademark pranks yet.

* * *

 **Battle-Grounds**

* * *

"Ms. Levantine." I nodded toward the holy knight. While Celestine and Olga were older, she was the only one here who looked it. Nevertheless, that only bolstered her appeal as a woman. Especially for that poor excuse of armor.

I scanned around the room. So this was her own personal office. Since she's the leader of the holy knights, I suppose its fair she gets one.

"Is this another errand?"

"In a sense." She admitted. "My father-in-law intends on visiting soon for personal reasons, and I need some help preparing for him."

"You don't get along?" That seems typical for humans.

"Not at all." She smiled. "He was the man who adopted and raised me for most of my life. I essentially became his daughter when me and Klaus were married."

"Klaus? Isn't he the famous scholar who…I'm sorry for your loss." Not really. But it sure beats the trouble of worrying about him if he was still alive.

"It's alright." She nodded. "The grief is still there, but I can get over it."

"How did your old man take it?"

"Better then I did."

"Really? His own son?"

"Father and Klaus had a few disagreements…" Claudia closed her eyes, and then she shook her head. "That is currently irrelevant." A smile came back to her face. "So can you please accommodate me?"

As I walked through the room, my eyes caught what was undoubtedly a wedding photo. There was Claudia clad in a beautiful white dress that flattered her already charming figure, and a man clad in a suit.

"Is that him?" Pointing at the elderly man with her. "Your father-in-law?"

"No that's Klaus."

"…Are you sure he didn't die from old age?" Because seriously, this guy was said to be about Claudia's age.

I can forgive the grey hair, but the features and figure did not do him any favors!

Claudia winced at that. "Yes…Klaus did age rather fast. But I assure you, his disease was not the result of aging."

Sheesh, no wonder no kids came out of this marriage. He already became sterile by the time he married her.

"That is my father-in-law." Pointing at another photo.

This was undoubtedly Grave Levantine. And he was definitely a contender for buff grandpa.

Klaus's dad looks healthier then him…how is that possible? Moving on before I confuse myself...

"I want to be clear that this isn't an order."

"It isn't."

"Well I am feeling particularly helpful." Anything to get any bits of information out of this holy knight. Due to her abilities, taking her right there and now won't be easy. The only way I can do so is to catch her off guard.

She had a husband right? But exactly what was the circumstances surrounding his death, and more importantly, why exactly did she get wistful whenever she mentions her adopted family.

Finding the answers may be the answer to obtaining her soul.

In any case, running these errands won't give me that much information, I'll let my other take control again so he can catch any particular notable scenes.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

Don't know why I agreed to run errands for Ms. Levantine…it was the boobs wasn't it? How could I resist with those suckers straight in my face.

What she wanted was pretty basics. From a special bracelet, to a certain type of cake...It seems easy enough, and the stores at the castle were quite popular given they have a little of something from each region.

So while I gathered everything up, I walked past a certain building. A place where no town can be complete without, the orphanage. I could make out somebody standing in front of all the kids there.

And my eyes widened at the sight of the person at the orphanage.

"Lucullus?"

* * *

 **Orphanage**

* * *

Okay! I have to take control here; no way was I going to miss out on the chance for some one-on-one with Lucullus. She's either at Geofu, or in a private area that would raise too many questions if I locate her there. Finding her at an orphanage of all places was surprising, but I'm not complaining.

But first, here's some background on the orphanages of Eostia.

As far as countries go, being an orphan in Eostia isn't actually all that bad. The kids are fed healthy meals, they have enough things to entertain themselves whenever they get bored, and there were plenty of adoptions.

Any kid who wasn't ends up joining the army, becoming part of a religious sect, or became a mercenary…etc.

But that was irrelevant, considering my surprise at the person standing there.

"Lucullus?!" I exclaimed in surprise. I knew that she was nearby in the area, the map told me that much; I just didn't expect to find this holy woman here.

The beautiful woman gave me a dazzling smile and a nod. "Hello, Mr. Uzumaki. I understand your current confusion."

She turned to the kids. "Run along children, I'll be there with you shortly."

There were choruses of assents as the children left. She turned to me and nodded at me, helping me out.

"Don't tell me." Immediately thinking of the most charitable thing one can do. "You're here to serve as a visitor for all the orphans."

She chuckled lightly. "That is correct. I make my way here whenever the mood struck me. The children always do enjoy my visits."

Hmph…so she comes here randomly huh? Mentally taking a note of that piece of information, I asked her. "So the great goddess of Eostia comes here every now and then? How noble of you."

"I am not a goddess." Celestine insisted. "I am merely someone who blessed to carry her soul. If I was truly a goddess, we wouldn't live in fear."

"Huh?"

"The time of war is near." She noted with a sigh. "I may be a goddess's reincarnation, but know that Laurendeau's power never pertained to fighting, and destruction. Her spells were harmless."

'This being told to the guy who had his mind shattered by her.' I deadpanned in my hand. Technically speaking, what happened to me didn't exactly hurt per se, but being imprisoned and scattered for many centuries doesn't exactly do wonders for the mind.

There was certain that tickles my curiosity. "How did you figure out you used to be Laurendeau?"

Celestine continued as an answer, "When I was born, I was a rare specimen I admit, but there have been other elves. However, when I experienced puberty, did I discover I was Laurendeau's reincarnation."

"How exactly do your powers work?" I questioned. I know Laurendeau only ever waved her hand to activate her power, but that didn't tell me how she does it. And why did it take until puberty to do so.

She gave me a mysterious smile. "I understand if you're curious, but that is something I keep to myself and myself alone. Not even the other Princess Knights know of the origin of my healing powers."

That power of hers…the more my mind focused on it, the more my curiosity seems to grow.

Maybe…just maybe that power can be used against her. I know of a powerful reversal spell, but that only works if I knew the origin of the magic. Until I figured it out, I can't manipulate her.

"If I had all my former self's powers, I would've healed the minds of those twisted by their lust." She sighed. "But sadly, my powers could only heal the body, but it is never enough to heal the mind."

I closed my mouth at that to avoid a comment on how Laurendeau never bothered me. True, I fully intended on corrupting her, but at that moment I think I'll let her have some reprieve.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She finally asked.

…Oh yeah. Better let my host take control again. First have to get out of here with all this heavy stuff…

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

Where was I…Oh crap I have to finish this mission. I really got distracted by Ms. Lucullus!

…Did I once again meet every members of the alliance again? Man my luck rocks! Then again, that is why I'm so lucky at the casinos…

Too bad I get kicked out a lot...sigh...

Now to find that cake…

* * *

 **I'll probably be picking random names for some of the characters. Like picking religious names for the nuns and the works or English name for the knights from the holy knights.**

 **The visual novel didn't give me as much info as I would like, so some things were made up on the spot. Like Alicia being a music prodigy or that Prim is practicing healing spells.**

 **Other comments, okay am I the only one baffled by how old Claudia's husband look? Seriously, sources say they are relatively the same age…unless Claudia is older then she looks. But even then Klaus looks way too old.**

 **As for how often this will update...I don't know, college is taking up a lot of my time. I'll try to be periodic, but I can't guarantee anything. Please read and review.**


	3. Stage Two

**Well hope this didn't take too long to update. By keeping the ladies separate, it makes things a bit easier, but coming up with something different is a bit difficult. Oh well, I'll think of something.**

 **By the way, check out the poll. It's a vote to see which girl should have their scene first…well Celestine and Olga are excluded for somewhat obvious reasons. Well I already planned who should go first, so the poll is more for who will go second. Of course the first girl is included on not to ruin the surprise**

 **March 31st the Kuroinu translation is coming out...boy that would be interesting to see.**

* * *

 **Stage Two**

* * *

 _It was a few days after he succumbed to his hidden desire to conquer the female body. The feeling of enslaving a girl to him…it became downright euphoria for a man such as himself. He discovered his special ability as well..._

 _He started with the kind women who managed his favorite restaurant. While she was busy making his dinner, he took her from behind, to her shock and he left the diner with a full stomach and empty balls._

 _From his childhood friends that he screwed in the comforts of their homes, with even their mothers joining if sufficiently attractive._

 _To his teachers where he laid them after school._

 _From the various women around his village, he has had sex with a good chunk of them._

 _They have all started hostile and angry at his actions. To swear that they will take him down. To make him face the consequences of his actions._

 _But they all submitted with time. They couldn't resist the raging lust within their heart. They couldn't bring themselves to punish him…not when they can't quell their own bodies on their own accord._

 _The various men around the village only slightly suspected something was up. But nothing too overt ever happened for them to take action._

 _Soon he had a full village of loyal slaves._

 _But he lost interest eventually, none of them could match his unique stamina, and he eventually moved on. Eventually, due to a special magic, their memories of him faded, and they went back to living their normal lives…_

 _Just with a bit more lust then usual and being unable to be satisfied by any nearby males._

* * *

 _'Which one?' The bright light asked._

 _'Huh?' Naruto questioned with a confused response._

 _He was in the familiar blank location, with the similar light. He should find it strange, but it's only just a dream after all. That means the realm of possibility is endless._

 _'The princess knights…who do you desire? Ignore all factors…such as virginity or statuses…who do you want?'_

 _He scratched the back of his head. 'I don't know if I have a specific answer…Celestine is a major babe, and so is Olga. But Kaguya and Maia have a familiar appeal to them…'_

 _'How about all of them?'_

 _'This again?'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'The fact that most of them are royalty? The fact that some took a vow of chastity? The fact the first wedding night will probably be taxing on my balls? The fact that none of them seem like the type to actually share?'_

 _'It's not as crazy as you may think.'_

 _Naruto saw himself standing on a throne in a red room, completely shirtless with a loincloth covering his private area. But that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. No, what caught his eyes was the scene before him._

 _Nine figures dancing. The voluptuous bodies that could only be the members of the alliance. All clad in very sparse cloth that only covered their nipples and the slightest bit of their lower areas.._

 _Pure flesh danced in front of him, their figures swaying seductively to the beat of some strange music_

 _Alicia and Prim hugging each other tight, mouths almost connected, as they danced in front of him, touching each other lewdly._

 _Chloe and Ruu-Ruu, creating a dance that was both arousing and comical due to the height difference between the two._

 _Kaguya, Claudia, and Maia swinging their hips, accentuating their ample backs. Their large chest swayed to the hypothetical music._

 _Celestine and Olga dancing close to one another, the dissonance of pale and dark skin creating beautiful imagery._

 _This sight alone would cause many a men to lost themselves to their desires, but there was something extra that stimulated him._

 _It was their eyes as they looked at him.._

 _They wanted him…_

 _Wanted to be loved by him._

 _To be adored._

 _To be possessed._

 _Especially so when his large member erected, and they all stopped dancing to lay their eyes upon his girth, a wishful look in their eye._

 _And that was all he could see, before he saw a white flash._

* * *

 **DING! DONG!**

Sigh…that accursed bell will take some getting used to. In any case, I was pleased with what I conjured up. It was a nice fantasy, one that I concocted before.

My host has replied most positively to the latest image that I have shown him…too bad responding positively has a tendency to make a bit of a mess. Time to hit the shower I suppose.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

"I need to get laid." I surmised as I arose once more. "This is getting out of hand. God I think Volt is starting to get to me." And the stain on my pants didn't help my mood.

While I was in the shower, rubbing the concoction in my blonde hair, I wonder what is bringing on these pangs of lust.

It could just be a by-product of being a nomad for so long, that settling down is making me hungrier for an old-fashion screwing. Or maybe it's because the regime is no where near as strict as my previous post.

Or maybe somebody is cursing me with some sort of spell.

Note to self; make sure Kin isn't using one of his freaky spells on me in order to convince me to join the army. That might be something he might do. Lord knows he pulled something like that on Hicks more then once.

Kin…Hicks…

They were my friends once, we laughed together, drank together, fought battles together…But the fact that they're doing what they're doing is proof that they are my enemies now.

Me, Hicks, Kin, Volt, Maia…when it was just the five of us, it was rough, but we were skilled enough to make money, and only that since mercenaries aren't the most trusted people.

But we had fun nonetheless.

We started hiring more and more members, but I didn't know them as well, yet there was still some good times. We were rowdy, but nevertheless I believed there was a sense of camaraderie.

I turned the shower off with a sigh. That was then, this is now. We're at war, and we picked our sides…

Why couldn't we have fought for the same one?

God no wonders Maia was so upset.

Well time to begin the day. I dressed up, and made my way downstairs for our daily training session.

Today was simple enough. All we had to do was practice our dodging. And we were using arrows as a substitute for any other potential projectile.

As I said before, I was pretty freaking fast. Dodging the arrows was child's play for someone like me.

Plus running from my mother when she got angry was a useful practice.

After the training session was over, I was given my daily patrol duties.

Well at least I would've until I heard a voice. Turning around, I found myself blanching at who it was.

It was Ruu-Ruu

And she actually looked happy to see me.

In the bloodthirsty way…

Oh dear. This could be painful.

* * *

 **Battlegrounds**

* * *

Might as well take control here to make conversation. And going by my host's instinct, something tells me that I should prep up my body a bit.

And not in the fun way either.

"What is it Ruu-Ruu?" I asked in a tone of someone long-suffering, which I find fully appropriate despite how long I knew this girl.

"I need you for something." She stated with a nod.

"What is it?" Though I unfortunately have a pretty good idea.

Ruu-Ruu gave me an expectant glare as she twirled around her compensating large halberd (By which I mean compensating for her height. She didn't exactly have anything phallic to compensate for). The look in her eye made it more then clear what she wanted. A full on fight between two fighters.

Normally, I would leave something like this to my host, but there is something I am interested in trying out. Something to see if Ruu-Ruu's unique biology and behavioral habits will take effect on.

I gazed at the katana in my hand with a small smirk. My host was truly a skilled individual if he can use these tools fluently. Not to mention the arrays of surprises he held in his pouch.

"So…winner is the first person to knock's the others weapon out?" I got a frown from the half-ling at the suggestion, probably because it didn't appeal to her competitive nature.

"Like hell that would work in regular combat." She complained with a growl. "I would tear into them myself if that ever happened to me!"

'And now I have this mental image of her and her victim in a dust cloud…god this girl is a strange one.' I noted with a slightly amused smirk. It was actually quite cute in a bloodthirsty sort of way.

"This merely a practice battle. There is no need to go that far." I insisted.

"Fine." She huffed. "Can we spar now?" Her voice having a slight whine to it.

Well I have to oblige the lady…even if it causes me pain…and there was no good kind either! I prefer causing sexual pain, not receiving it thank you very much.

"Well then on three…one…two…three!"

And we charged at one another, our weapons glistening in the sunlight. If it weren't for the fact that this was a private meeting, I'm pretty sure the others would've commented on it.

In any case, since I was faster one, I managed to make the first move by swinging my blade on the midget.

Despite carrying a heavy weapon, Ruu-Ruu's strength allowed her to still be fast despite carrying a large mass. She wasn't my level, but was quick all the same. This enabled her to counter the swing of my katana.

And our sword and axe collided with a klang. Our muscles rippled (well mine did. Her's were a bit non-existent) as we tried to draw each other back. And I could quickly see that I wasn't winning.

She was overpowering me. That much I can tell. It takes all of my strength not to succumb of the force of the axe. I have to admit, this sword was quite durable for it to handle this much power. Then again, my host had it for so long, that it isn't surprising that it could take a hit.

Me on other hand…well, being someone who avoided hits as opposed to taking them, let's just say I was squishy.

So I decided to take the plunge and say a few choice words. Something about that girl that I can't help but wonder.

"So is the sight of any animals breeding capable of turning you on? Or is it limited to dogs alone."

She obviously wasn't expecting that sentence. And that moment of confusion was enough for me to jump back and avoid her heavy axe.

The indignant half-ling pointed at me with a growl and roared. "That doesn't have to do with anything right now!"

Should I comment…my host's mischievous side is influencing me…I have to answer the way he would.

"So it's true?" And boy did that set her off.

She howled in anger and took another go at me, but this time I was ready. Shielding my sword, I continued to dodge the attacks, letting her diffuse her anger at my comment. But I wasn't exactly done yet.

As I dodged another swing, I openly questioned out loud. "You know, Half-ling biology always fascinated me."

"This isn't the time and place for that!" she shouted as I continuously dodged her giant axe. It wasn't easy, but my host is a capable man who has been doing this for years from those larger or smaller then him. And I was lucky enough to have access to it.

"Why can't we talk while we spar? It's like it's an actual fight." I reasoned, and continued. "So half-lings are capable of breeding with other species correct."

"Well there are no male half-ling" the midget grunted as I continuously side-stepped each swing of her weapon. "We have to make do. Even stupid humans like you!"

Something tells me that was less of a biased remark and more of an insult against me. Well I'm going to give her more reason to hate.

"So any species?" This time swinging myself at the blade. The fact that we were fighting while having this talk was actually soothing her somewhat.

"Not any!" She growled. "We can't mate with anything like a lizard or a bird…!"

"Mammalian then?" I questioned out loud as I took a swung what I thought was a blind spot.

"Yup." She replied casually as she side-stepped one of my blows. The flush on her face made it clear that she hated this line of topic, but she wasn't exactly refusing to give me answers.

"So if a wolf comes up to you in the middle of mating session…"

"We don't just submit control!" Ruu-Ruu roared. And our blades clashed once more. Thanks to my additional footing, I managed to get some leverage against her ridiculous strength, and we our heads came together.

While were face to face, Ruu-Ruu revealed "They have to earn it! If the half-ling is weak enough to submit to a mere wolf, then they deserve what's coming to them!"

Harsh. But I guess it made sense in a way for her to comprehend. And it gave me an idea for a brand new question

"To earn it…? So you want to be pushed down and bred by someone strong? To submit?" I finally asked with a downright perverse smile. And that set her off instantly.

"STOP TALKING!" She shrieked her face completely red with a mixture of both anger and embarrassment.

But any experienced warrior should know to never lose their cool…if they do, they'll allow their weaknesses to show.

This time around, I managed to hit her. And I actually knocked off her axe in the process.

Admittedly, if this was a real fight, Ruu-Ruu wouldn't have made time for anything resembling conversation. She would've went straight for the kill, but today was different of course.

I sighed in relief at avoiding any major damage. Those comments of mine…they had a rather interesting effect on her. That could be told by the way she was huffing and puffing. And most encouraging, the liquid dripping down her small legs.

"So I win…and I think you need to go to the little half-ling room." I dryly commented.

"MORON! You cheated" Ruu-Ruu shrieked with a furious flush on her face as she stomped off in a huff.

I smirked at that, and I called out. "A beautiful loss is still a loss! And an ugly victory is still a victory."

"Hmph!"

But it was taking effect. Admittedly, using a girl's attraction to animals as well as her own base instincts was one of the stranger things I've done, but it's like I expect her to mate with them…unless they don't.

It's strange when a serious concern one would have if their potential partner can get pregnant from having sex with a dog.

* * *

 **Blacksmith**

* * *

I soon discovered something when I checked my blade after my scuffle. While it is indeed very durable, it couldn't go through a dual like that without the need for a tune-up.

From my host's memory, he was able to strengthen his sword by visiting the blacksmith every now and then. Luckily, the castle has what we need. Kinda obvious to be honest.

The blacksmith of the castle was located in the basement, but nowhere deep as in the prison. It was a stereotypical/practical example of one, with the intense heat running from the flames. The striking of metal, the forging of solid steel, the pouring of liquid. There were plenty of people to go around here.

While it was primarily used by the half-lings, plenty of other people used it as well, like soldiers who didn't do well in battle but were good at smiting. The most skilled can even forge magic items with the help of certain alloys.

When I went there, it was another typical day. Humans, dark elves, and Halflings alike were busy with the production of armor, weapons, and tools in preparation for the upcoming war.

Admittedly, the highest ranking soldiers receives special blessed weapon.

I was more then a little surprised to see Alicia also located here. She was clad in her standard, i.e. skimpy, armor, and was currently pouring some liquid into the forging chamber. Her face the epitome of fierce determination.

"Musician, warrior, blacksmith…" I drawled out as I walked up to her, genuinely impressed. "You are apparently a woman of many skills."

She turned to me in slight surprise, but she shrugged. "I am not that skilled. My knowledge in smiting is but the basics."

My eyes drafted to the chamber. I couldn't make out what she was making, but something tells me it is quite valuable. And I could detect the slightest bit of magic in it.

"If that's only the basics, I would love to see what you can do as a master." I commented with a smile. And she got a small flush on her face. Though that could just be from the heat.

Looking around, I could see some of her knights giving me a stoic stare, but their stance was apprehensive. She didn't have much guards, but considering her skills, I suppose that's justified.

She turned to me with a raised brow. "I'm sure you're exaggerating…speaking of, why are you here? I don't recall blacksmithing being one of your areas of expertise"

"I'm here to help strengthen my blade." And I brought up, completely sheathed of course. People might get the wrong idea if I openly flaunt my blade to the princess. And yes I mean that sentence in both ways.

"So how skilled are you at it?" She commented, no doubt fascinated by the slight curve of the blade. Admittedly strange, from what I recall it is called a kantana, but one that gets the job done nonetheless.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I bluntly pointed out. "Wouldn't get this far without some skills with the blade. Katana's aren't really common here, but I managed to win a lot of battles this way."

Alicia hummed in approval. She once again checked on her project, but she saw it wasn't done yet, so she continued with. "How did you learn to fight?"

"My parents taught me." I answered, using my host's memory as a guide. She nodded at that, finding it an acceptable answer.

"What about you?"

"I was trained by my father." She revealed. "He was one of the best."

"'Was?'" I noted with a slight frown. "Guess we have more in common then the good looks and the blonde hair then huh?"

The princess blinked at that, and gave a small sigh. "Apologies for your loss."

"It happened years ago. It was a simple disease." I revealed. While my host does miss his parents, he wasn't as sad as he could've been. Which was good. It would've been annoying if he was an angst puddle.

In any case, the hiss from the forging box was a pretty good indicator something was done.

Alicia took a prong and grabbed the box. She opened up the cube, releasing a ton of steam into the air.

Finally, I could make out what exactly it was.

"A bracelet?" My voice found itself deadpanning. "Well that's…anti-climatic."

She gave me a glare. "Foolish little…It's enchanted! I was merely forging it into an easier to use shape."

My hands raised in surrender in order to appease the princess. "My apologies. So what exactly will your bracelet do?"

"It's not for me, it's for Prim." She revealed and then gave me a suspicious glare. "And I'm not just going to reveal it to you on what it does!"

It was actually…pretty cute to be honest. I may be a horrible demon who enslaves women, but even I can't help but find things adorable, and not in the 'I want to corrupt it' sort of way. It actually caused me to laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" A flustered Alicia demanded, clearly taken aback at my chortling.

"I just find it cute. You're close relationship with Princess Fiori" I commented with a slightly amused smirk. "You're closer then some actual siblings to be honest."

She flushed at that, probably never hearing someone describe that way. "Yes well…this was something I made to protect her better."

"Isn't she currently in one of the safest places here?"

"Merely in case she wonders off and witnesses something that might traumatize her…"

"I'm sure Princess Fiori can handle it." Sure she wasn't exactly an epitome of wisdom, but she didn't strike me as someone who would screw up that badly.

"No she couldn't. Ever since we were kids, I always had to hold her hand, and that metaphorically did not change today." She insisted. "You've met her. You know how she is from just a couple of conversations."

I couldn't help but sense some sort of…pretentiousness…in her ability to judge her cousin's maturity.

"You know she's not a child." I bluntly pointed out. I know Fiori isn't exactly adult-like, but she was by no mean an actual baby. "She wouldn't want someone constantly holding her hand when she's…how old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen years old!" I insisted.

Alicia was getting somewhat angry now. "I don't need someone telling me how to take care of my own cousin!"

"Well if I was in her shoes…" But Alicia didn't want to hear it.

"Don't pretend you know Prim as well as I do!"

Two steps forward and three steps backward for her huh? But every new piece of information will always help.

I have a theory. And it all hinges on the two sisters as not being as close as one would think…or rather, they are close, but maybe they aren't as lacking in conflict contrary to their friendly demeanor.

I have to find Prim to make sure of this. And on a side-note, find out exactly what her new bracelet will do.

* * *

 **Garden**

* * *

Luckily, Prim was actually located somewhere accessible, and that was the garden of the place.

It was quite the beautiful place. Garden was a bit of a misnomer, considering it was more akin to a park. Due to the magic of the castle, various flowers that one wouldn't expect to see together are located here. From roses to cherry blossoms, many types of flora were available here.

The young princess was happily spreading around the seeds on a nearby bench, many animals coming to eat their feed.

In the distance I could make out some of the knights stoically standing in the area, their eyes on Prim the whole time. Can't fault them for poor work ethics.

There were more of them compared to Alicia, but then again, Prim doesn't exactly have a killer edge to her.

Might as well make some small-talk. All while having the amusing idea of the pink-haired girl failing to lift up a simple blade.

"Hello Princess Fiori." I nodded at the princess with a bow. Her eyes turned to me, them opening slightly in surprise, but quelling when they saw who it was.

"Hello sir." She noted with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure Princess Fiori." I answered honestly. After all, it was always nice to admire her open cleavage, her cute face, her child-bearing hips…okay, these uniform pants were tight enough, don't need to add to it.

"So why are you here though?"

"Well I like this place." I answered for my host. "It certainly seems to put people like me in a good mood." Of course, he gets bored after a few minute, but those minutes are enough for him to enjoy the tranquility of it all.

She chuckled softly at that. "Yeah…I like it here a lot. I especially love feeding the animals that come here." And the birds and squirrels chirped in agreement.

"You're an animal lover?" I surmised. That doesn't surprise me to be honest. Geez, healing, animal-loving, pink hair…this girl was a walking check-list of all things pure and innocent.

Other then the clothing of course.

Prim nodded. "Of course…after all they…" Her face frowned.

"It's alright if you don't talk about it…" And in three-two-one…

"It's fine." It gets them every time. Reverse-psychology is very much ingrained into the mind of nearly every human around. It makes anybody a chatterbox.

"I…I never had much friends growing up." She admitted with a small sigh. "I had Alicia, but I never had other girls my age to play with. So I grown closer to any animals that I can feed. Soon it just became a habit for me"

The standard lonely princess sob story I see.

"Growing up, I wanted to be the best ruler I could be." Prim smiled wistfully. "And also accomplished something else…it's the first thing I have planned once this horrible war is over"

"What exactly is it?"

"I want to be a bride." She stated with a blush.

"A bride?" My mouth turned upward in a smirk. "That's what you want to be when we win the war?"

The pink-haired girl flushed at that, but she didn't protests. "Yes…my parents have been together for many years and they were both so happy…I was hoping to one day feel that happiness for myself."

My face contorted in a humorous smile. "Trust me; there is plenty of happiness that comes with marriage. Like making kids for example." And definitely the process of it.

She nodded innocently at that, well it's not like most people immediately get it. "To have a child of my own one day…to have a family at all…I really want to do that one day."

"Just so we're clear here…when a mom and dad love each other very much."

"I know what you mean." Prim flushed furiously at that. Looks like she wasn't as ignorant as one would think "I had tutors explain it to me how it works…it's not something I like to think about. You only need to do it for the children after all"

What a pure innocent desire. Having sex for the sake of the kids and the kids alone. Well, girls like her usually understand why people do sex for the sake of sex on their wedding night.

"That is…" I continued. "If Alicia would allow someone to touch her dear sister. I can see her threatening any potential suitors that would try to woo you."

Prim exhaled at that, "I love Alicia a lot. But sometimes I think that she never forgot that image of me as a little girl."

'Well it's your fault for being so damn cute.' I lamented.

"I just wish she didn't treat me like a child." Prim pouted. "I'm not exactly a toddler who needs her holding my hand!" And this was sure to be shocking for anyone not familiar with the two.

"I heard Alicia got a present for you."

"Oh really?"

"Something that can protect you if you wander off by mistake."

It sounded nice, but it probably amplified her frustrations even more. Her frown was clear for me to see.

Ah I see…even the most angelic of children have a hidden bratty side in them.

Maybe I could use this. Despite being the more innocent of the two, Prim actually has an interest in doing it to the opposite sex, even if it was in the whole 'I want to start a family of my own one day' that a lot of innocent people dream about.

"It was nice having this conversation Fiori."

"You too sir." Her voice betraying the tiniest bit of bitterness from her previous rant.

I can show her the road to pleasures of love and a certain type of happiness. One that Alicia would soon follow. The idea of screwing Prim in front of Alicia…oh that is a nice one.

* * *

 **Library**

* * *

After my conversation with the princess, I went to the library to do some research on a certain tomb.

Truth be told, my curiosity about that grave was starting to get to me. It was pretty clear it held some sort of connection to Olga's long lived life, and my interest has yet to be sated.

Thankfully, locating the language used wasn't particularly difficult. A book on ancient language was very well-detailed, probably due to any generous elves, and I was able to match it with the one on that tomb.

The language didn't exactly resemble the one used by the Eostian's with their letters but the one used by my host's homeland with their symbols and drawings.

Due to this, it is much easier for me then the average Eostian to learn the language, especially due to the translator located near the end. It was more out of convenience that people don't use it anymore, after some complicated history regarding cultural diffusion that changed the Eostian language.

Methinks that certainly caused the elves of this land a massive headache when they had to learn a new language. I was studying the book, comparing it with what I remembered from the tomb, before something came my way.

"I never thought you for an ancient linguist." A dry voice commented from behind me. "Most people prefer the languages they know or the one that could be found in other countries."

The beautiful face of Olga Discordia made its way towards me. She had a small black book under her arm as she gazed at me stoically.

"What? Can you read it?"

"Of course I can read it just fine." Olga insisted. "I may look young, but don't forger how old I am. And my memory is quite good"

It was about a language from a few centuries ago. I suppose it would stand to reason someone like Olga would know it.

Needless to say, the other people in the library felt very nervous in the presence of the former dark queen. It's to be expected considering how long they have been at war with one another.

But they were irrelevant to this woman. All that matter to her right now was the man in front of her. Who easily deduced exactly why I was researching ancient text.

"You have shown interest in that grave, yes?" It wasn't a question. It was a pure statement. One that we both knew the answer to.

"No offense, but I have more reasons to be wary of you." I pointed out reasonably. "You were the one who we were fighting for the last century or so…"

Her eyes narrowed at that, but she reluctantly knew that was the truth.

"So pardon me for being a bit paranoid on what exactly that grave said. Who knows? Maybe it contains some sort of secret"

"Don't get too disappointed." She drawled, shaking her long black hair. "It's not something that you should be concerned with."

"I'll be the judge of that." I decided.

"Not my fault if you waste your time…" She commented before smirking. "Of course, that's what human kind tends to do."

"I personally think that's more of an elf thing." I retorted while rubbing their chins. "You live for so long compared to humans, you grow a little complacent." And that actually got a glare from her. Guess you can call that a victory…more or less.

"I suppose if that how you would want to justify it…?" Her bronze eyes rolled. "But I doubt it will work."

"Like justifying your aide's hated?"

"Chloe's hatred is more then justified."

"It's explainable." I shot back. I couldn't care less to be honest, but it was my host's acting up again I suppose "Hatred is pretty hard to justify. Reason? Of course, but never justify."

"If you experienced what she did…" and she was actually starting to growl at that.

"Not the time or place." I pointed out, revealing the downright tenseness emanating from the various people around us. And the blatant glare of some guards made that especially clear.

We both stopped talking at that, her glare never leaving me. I suppose it might scare a lesser man, but I have received much more acidic glares before in my life even if it was from less powerful people.

And maybe she can answer a question I've been pondering since we're on the subject.

"Speaking of Chloe." I drawled. "How did you manage to pick her up anyway?"

"And why would you want to know that?" She questioned, clearly displeased with our current topic.

"Curiosity I suppose." I answered with a shrug. "I knew she was a former slave. Did you break her out?"

"She escaped on her accord." Olga revealed with a hint of pride. "She escaped into the dark lands and met up with me by pure chance."

"I'm surprised you didn't care that she was only a half-elf." I noted.

"How human of you to think that." Olga snorted dismissively. "All dark elves are under my rule. It is my duties as their queen to take care of them, regardless of race."

Hmph…she really does love her people doesn't she? In that regards, I suppose it makes sense that she is Celestine's counterpart as an all-lover for her people. "Well that's…unironically touching actually…good on you then!"

She gave me a long stolid gaze, only quietly fazed by my compliment, and walked out without a word. Her breasts jiggling on that shelf she dare call a top.

That woman clearly does not regard me as something to be overtly worried about. And to be fair, that was something I was trying to do. Nevertheless…

This grave of hers…something tells me that it will be key to controlling her once and for all.

If she became weak in magic recently, whose to say I won't eventually taste her supple body?

Time to get some work.

* * *

 **Graveyard**

* * *

After borrowing the translation book from the library, I made my way to the graveyard with a light by my side and a thirst for information.

And I was more then a little surprised to see a member of the Princess Knight there. Claudia to be precise. God even when I don't personally seek them out, I still have a habit of finding them.

Claudia was out of her standard armor, but instead was clad in a long white dress. It was actually quite decent to be honest, the only really perverse things about it is how it accentuated her curvaceous figure. I guess she was those, 'if it is necessary to show skin' type of person.

In any case, the knight was placing some flowers onto the grave. And the amount of flowers told me that this was a habit that she had.

And I have a pretty good idea whose grave it was. Might as well be a good underling and walk up to her.

"Ms. Levantine." I nodded at my commanding officer. She looked at me in slight surprise, but it didn't last long as she turned to the grave.

"Hello Uzumaki." She greeted with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"You're here to visit your husband?" I asked.

She nodded. "I suppose it's rather obvious isn't it?" Well…yeah.

"So that's his grave." It was a decently sized one, befitting a noble I suppose. The name Klaus Curtis as well as the epithet 'Expert scholar, beloved Husband, and good man' was inscribed into the tomb.

Looking at his birth date and calculating it with his death date, he was actually in his early forties when he died. I guess his aging caught up to him I suppose.

Wait…wasn't he and Claudia friends growing up? That would put Claudia in her late-thirties/early-forties. Damn! And she didn't eve have the excuse that Celestine and Olga have that they're a different species. If she actually became a mother, she would be a total MILF.

She smiled with a shadow of pain. "Yes it is. It's what he would've liked"

"Why wasn't he buried in Ken?" I pointed out the obvious. "That region is his homeland isn't it?"

Claudia merely close her eyes at the question, her beautiful face scrunched up in thought.

"Are you interested in my ramblings?" She bluntly asked.

"Well you are you…" I admitted. "Most people would love to know about the Princess Knights…and you are my boss too…"

That actually got a chuckle out of her. "Fair enough." As she picked herself up and still gave the grave a long look.

"Klaus…never had much happiness in Ken." She lamented. "He wasn't exactly the warrior type, which was why he and father never got along…the other children likewise bullied him a quite a bit too"

Classic tale of wimpy son and sportish dad, I got it. But something tells me that there was more to the story.

"Then father found me." She revealed. "He took me in and taught me everything I know. And most of all, I was good at it." She's understating herself. She was a god damn prodigy from what I recalled.

"Klaus…never blamed me for it. In fact he was very supportive…I guess that gentleness was what made me fell in love with him." And dear god was that not the sappiest thing I ever heard. It was strangely cute to see her reminisces like that.

"One day he proposed, and I accepted it." She clutched at her had, revealing beneath her usual gauntlet was a shining ring. "At first he was worry that Grave wouldn't allow it."

"But father allowed it." Her face darkened "He had one condition thought. Make a strong heir."

"Considering you don't pay child support, I'm guessing…?"

"My husband…was sterile. I was perfectly fertile, but Klaus was unable to properly produce much, and whenever he could, it wasn't enough…" Her face only slightly embarrassed at it.

That…that seemed unfortunate. I remember having kids before. Having that much sex would have to result in it. My memories are hazy, but I liked to think I was a good father, even if the way they were procreated weren't exactly ideal.

"Perhaps his slightly quick aging caught up to him." Claudia noted wistfully. "Maybe it affected his ability as a man."

Yeah he didn't really look young. He didn't even look middle-aged!

I actually pitied the man a little. Being blessed with a woman like Claudia for a wife, and yet being cursed to be impotent. That would drive any living man absolutely nuts that they can't use their nuts.

Death was probably a relief for him.

"And as you can guess. Father wasn't happy with my husband. The fact that he was the only blood heir of Levantine really aggravated him. He was hiring researchers to find out some way Klaus can procreate. Even if it was just for once"

"But then Klaus died." I finished.

The holy knight nodded. "Yes…yes he did."

"Have you ever thought about…?"

"The wounds are still deep." She smiled sadly. She picked herself up, curvaceous body bouncing as she does so, and nodded at me.

"My father was very displeased." Claudia revealed. "We may agree on a lot of things, but Klaus was never one of them."

Yeah I met the guy. He seemed decent enough I suppose, but his frustrations with his son being unable to produce an heir must have droved him crazy. That was a bit of a gimmick that Eostian's have.

Especially on the fact that he looked like his brother as opposed to his son.

"He's actually considering remarriage to produce another heir." Claudia sighed. "I am still only an adopted child no matter how strong I am."

"Sounds complicated." I lamely admitted. "Sure your old man can still get it up?"

"Yes…he can. And that fact only worsened his relationship with Klaus."

Okay, this was getting kind of heavy

"Thank you for listening to the rambling of a middle-aged woman." Claudia admitted. "I just wanted to get this stuff of my chest."

And Claudia went on her way, her long brown hair shining in the moonlight. I turned to Klaus's tomb and chuckled a bit.

I patted the grave with a smile. "Don't worry Klaus…I'll take very good care of your wife." That poor woman…she wasn't a virgin, but it was clear that she never once had much fun in bed. I'll help her out.

Her connection to her father-in-law played a key role in this. As well as her remaining love for her husband. Oh she can keep on loving him if she wants.

She just needs to accept me as her owner before she could…and by then, she probably wouldn't care about him anymore.

In any case, let's see what type of grave that Olga was paying close attention to.

It was located near the tall-end of the graveyard, where the first graves were probably buried.

Using the book, I was able to translate what was written. It was surprisingly complex. Sure going by words was simple enough, but the grammar made things a bit confusing. But I eventually was able to do it…only for me to get a single sentence:

'Beloved Friend: Alma. May you live in peaceful rest'

So a former comrade of Olga huh?

This is catching my eyes more and more. I don't know if it's something useful for me, but my interest in this is growing more and more.

Because I saw this name before…oh my god was this world full of coincidences. For me to see to this name again…then again that's not right.

I never saw this name before…but my host did.

It was something he found in his travels, an ancient journal. It was something that he hid deep in his findings since a book written in a language no one uses didn't strike most people as overtly valuable.

Translating this book will take a while, so I'll save it for another day, and allow my host to rest.

But if it gives me a clue for Olga…then I would just have to take it.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

 _"You know how some animals breed?"_

 _"Hmph?"_

 _"The males completely skip any attempt at courtship. They find the first fertile female they find, and force them to breed her. And the female knows her place and submits her body to her mate."_

 _It was pretty clear what the light was telling me. Something that was more then a little illegal when done on a human._

 _"That…you really can't do that in human society."_

 _The light sighed. "I am very well aware of that."_

 _"Don't sound so disappointed."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because of how unethical it is." I deadpanned. "Come on man. Use your head. And I mean your brain!"_

 _"But don't forget. Men are hunters, and women are the prey." Pointing at the sight of various male animals tackling what I presume are female hammer._

 _"In their mind, their will always be a desire for submission." He continued. The male continued to hammer into the female._

 _"To be degraded into a simple bitch." He finished as the light went away. At the same time the female stopped struggling_

* * *

While the cool water run down my body, I thought long and hard about what I discovered about that grave last night.

Alma was it? I feel like I was digging into a big mystery, but honestly speaking, it's too tempting not to find out how it all fit into her.

Oh yeah…I think I rather just ignore my dreams now. Might have to jack off a few times, but as long as it keeps me cool, I'm all for it.

Anyhow today we got a special request from some of the nobles.

It was time to do some hunting. Me? I got a boar. All right, that should be easy enough.

As I was about to hunt down the boar, something interesting happened. At first it seem like the boar was attacking the pig, but it was something a bit more…primal

When I saw the boar attacking the female, and the way the female just submitted to its will, I suddenly came to a realization.

'Oh for fucks sake.'

Was it just me? Or am I just being a perv…probably just me.

I quickly got a boar, and made my way out for my duties, pretty lost in my increasingly perverse thoughts.

I have to get a girlfriend...or maybe cool off…Wait, wasn't there…? I got it.

There's actually a makeshift lake at Eostia's Castle. It wasn't particularly big, but it fulfilled its purpose well.

But it also doubles as a beach…

You know what that means:

Swimsuits! And I know just the sweet spot…

But don't think about breeding with them.

* * *

 **Lake**

* * *

This was one thing my host shared a love for besides some of the obvious.

The appreciation of swimsuits.

Swimwear was truly a genius idea. It was essentially wearing one's underwear openly, but without accusation of peeking.

Bouncing breasts with cloth only covering the tip, fines asses being visible due to tight bottoms…heck some of the wet-suits were quite nice.

They may cover your whole body, but it sure does stick tight. They accentuate the hips, chest, and behinds of any attractive female. And the various females having fun was certainly a nice sight.

And the cliff my host found was perfect for admiring the view!

I was merely there enjoying the sight of all the bouncing flesh before me, until I heard footsteps behind me.

"You could stand to be a bit more subtle." A calm voice commented. I rolled my eyes at that particular comment.

"Hey, it's the only time a girl will be exposed in public, let a guy enjoy it while he can." I deadpanned, not even bothering to turn around. I recognize that overtly polite tone anywhere. "And what are you even doing here?"

"It's my favorite place." She deadpanned. "I've come here whenever I have some free times and admire the waters…"

Kaguya, sadly, was not clad in a swimsuit, but rather carrying a basket and clad in her typical robes…which to be fair, were quite revealing. Seriously, why doesn't she wear pants? Why cover up her entire top if the bottom is going to be bare?

Well at least I can ogle her long creamy legs and her perfect round ass. Then again, I should've been a bit more subtle about it since it wasn't long before she griped at me.

"Now cut that out." She deadpanned with the slightest bit of annoyance. The shrine maiden probably caught my blatant staring. "I don't need someone showing indecency at my body."

"You are aware of what this type of clothing is correct?" wondering if she was actually clueless on her lack of shame.

"It is merely the clothing of the shrine." Kaguya bristly stated with an apathetic gaze. "Our bodies are for our god and our god alone. Exposing ourselves is merely a small price to pay."

Ok, now I am pretty certain her god was some sort of perv. Must've been a bottom loving guy as opposed to a top guy. He has to be if this was the dress code that he accommodated. Well it is very easy on the eye. But it didn't exactly scream practicality.

And I actually received a slap upside the head. It didn't particularly hurt, but I sure as hell didn't expect it.

"You're disrespecting my god again." She didn't seethe, but she was close to it. Dear god, does this girl ever show an increase in her emotional decibel?

"Sorry." I deadpanned.

"Good enough I suppose." She sighed while shaking her black hair, where she forged her strange crown. She sat down in a seiza position and picked something out of her basket.

And my eyes rose at what exactly it was.

"Sushi?" I questioned. "That's rather…typical."

"I may have spent a good chunk of my life for my sect." Kaguya admitted, while breaking apart some chopsticks. "That doesn't mean I buried myself from simple pleasures."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. At least she has some semblance on how to enjoy things. "So what do you do when you actually have free time?"

"I read." She tersely answered, sucking a roll into her mouth. Oh how wouldn't I like her to suck my…

"You remembered what I told you correct?" Once again picking up my fantasy. Have to be careful when I actually go through with things.

"Hey, just because I don't have a chance doesn't mean we can't have friendly conversations." I cordially retorted.

She nodded at that.

"Do you think it could've been possible if it weren't for you being you?" I openly questioned the shrine maiden.

"Who knows…?" Kaguya noted. "I was just an unimportant orphan. Without my god, I doubt I would go somewhere important."

"You started as an orphan, and now look where you are." And it was fairly impressive.

"I like to believe my god shown me the way." Yeah, that's a regular pious answer I suppose.

"So out of curiosity, do you lose your powers when you're virginity is gone?"

"No one tried, no one risked it, and no one was tempted to break it." She curtly answered, clearly annoyed where the conversation has gone. "And I have my weapon if someone tries to force me."

"So what exactly is your weapon?"

"You'll pray that you won't have to see it." With a bit of a dangerous grin on her a face.

In all honesty, I found it sexy in a way only she could pull off.

"Welp, we're done now. Hope you had a pleasant conversation." I decided after we finished our meals.

"It was nice I suppose." She nodded at me, smiling just a tiniest bit more then usual.

And she walked away, every inch of her indecent back bouncing through the elements.

As I admired her body from afar, I can't help but remember my host's infatuation with her. He wanted a relationship, so I'll help him get it

Only it won't be a mutual relationship.

But for now, let us enjoy this impromptu picnic of sushi and ramen…what? My host's taste buds are my taste buds now too.

Such as the desire to taste Kaguya in every way.

* * *

 **Court**

* * *

It was soon after did I get the command to pick up some documents for the army. I was admittedly influenced by my host's influence, but I felt a complete and utter sense of annoyance at the thought.

The place was a hive of misery and debauchery. Where the most hated members of the entire Eostia's Castle gather. With people lives completely unaware of what outcome they'll get and where they have to pay a ridiculous amount of money.

The courtroom

All joking aside, the court has some documents that the army need. I was just about to make my way into the building…

SLAM!

Only to slam right into someone carrying an abundance of files.

And there was Chloe growling on the ground, clearly unhappy with her current position. Legs open wide to reveal her barely covered pussy and body. Deciding to do the nice thing, I reached my hand down for her.

Chloe grunted, and ignored my hand. Rude, but not surprising.

She took the papers and left, but with nary a word

"Didn't even make conversation." I found myself lamenting

I decided to read the file that caught my eye that I managed to swipe while she wasn't looking.

Oh…it was actually Chloe's profile. Oh this will be good.

 _Name: Chloe_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Eye Color: Red_

 _Father: Richard Dwyer_

 _Mother: Anne_

 _Species: Hybrid (Human father and elven mother)_

 _Former owner: John Mandeville_

 _The origin of the slave seems to come about when noble Richard has had an intimate encounter with his elven slave. This is not so unusual, but he forgoes any contraceptive thus resulting in pregnancy._

 _Due to currently unknown circumstances, Richard allowed the birth to happen and didn't lay a hand on his elven slave as she gave birth._

 _Not seeing any point in raising the child, Robert auctioned her off, only allowing Anne to raise the child for a couple of years. Many attempts to escape during that time were made, but she never could get far enough to stay hidden._

 _High-ranking noble John Mandeville managed to win the bid, and have used Chloe as one of his prize slaves as soon as the girl could learn comprehension._

 _However, the slave turned out to be more resourceful then her mother, as she used the day a merchant was visiting the Mandeville estate to escape her chained life._

 _After the child escaped, the slave was founded by the Dark Elves, and later became the current aide of the Dark Queen: Olga Discordia. Any members of the slaver groups have since been executed in her presence._

 _Chance of Retrieval: Next to Impossible. Slave is under the jurisdiction of the Princess Knight. Any crimes she committed won't let us retrieve her again. Not to mention she herself has proven too strong for any of our fighter._

Chloe wasn't even referred to as a living being. Not even as an animal. She was purely an object and not even in the fun degradation of the word. And it was actually quite depressing in a sense. I may enslave woman, but I never forced them to give up their kids…and certainly not young children! That's just…gross.

Anybody would gain hatred for humanity if they had to suffer what she suffered…Olga wasn't exactly kidding now that I think about it.

I had children with my slaves before. My memories of them were hazy, but I believed I took care of them properly and raised them as a true father would. I never once considered my daughters as potential candidates for my lust.

There were lines even I won't cross after all. (Of course it always made it awkward when the sweet innocent child say that mama calls you her master…)

If I was in his shoes I would've kept all my slaves and forced them to love me, and they would soon be happy. Sure noble life would've been difficult, but to sell your own daughter? That's…crossing a line for me.

But as long as this hatred festers within Chloe, I cannot take her as my own. She probably never once enjoyed her youth. How could she? She was a young girl; it was next to impossible for her to get off on sex.

I want to show Chloe the way. Show her the way of proper pleasure. Her childhood traumatized her from sex, but now that she has grown, she can finally enjoy what it means to be a woman.

Maybe finding a way to scout this Mandeville and punish him might be useful.

I have the picture of Mandeville a long stare with his elderly appearance right down to his crooked back. She is far too young for you old bastard. Let someone younger and more virile handle this.

And I will kill you if you lay a hand on my slave ever again.

In my musings, I suddenly heard a small crash. And there I saw a man cloaked in robes looking at a broken urn in panic. In his arm was an entire folder of documents.

One that I recognized as strategy charts.

It was there that I came to a realization. This man was a spy here to steal the secrets of the army.

Throwing a kunai at his legs, the man groaned and fell over, scattering his papers around him.

Some soldiers and nuns made their way to the sound, as I quickly explained the situation to them

The nun looked at the man in shock. "Father Cyrus?!"

Oh…this just got complicated.

* * *

 **Church**

* * *

It was a bit disastrous to be honest. An Eostian's priest openly conspiring with Kuroinu to get his rewards.

Especially when it was revealed that he preferred his partners younger…

As in toddlers and the work...

Needless to say, his captors weren't particularly gentle with him when they arrested him…like at all.

Due to my efforts, I had the honor of being personally congratulated by Celestine herself...well as much as I could be.

We were in the church gazing up at Laurendeau's statue, and the high elf wasn't in a particularly cheerful mood due to the revelation on what type of person her follower was.

"It's sad isn't it?" Celestine noted with a sigh as she gazed out the window. "That people would succumb to his level." Needless to say, this was crossing a line for me.

"He's a freaking pedo! They're the guys who burn the most in hell!" Trust me, I've been there before, and they have it really freaking bad over there. As they well should. I might be targeting Ruu-Ruu but this was under the knowledge that she is an adult despite her looks.

She gifted me a slight frown for that comment. "We're in church; we don't openly discuss the fate of sinners."

"Cmon…he's pretty much an acceptable target!"

"Uzumaki." And there was some actual force in her word reminiscent of an actual goddess. Not bad.

As I stopped talking, she turned back to her statue, and gazed up at her past's self sadly.

"Why is it…that I cannot heal souls?" She openly questioned. "I could've healed that man before he submitted to his lust."

"Hey, that guy…"

"I was not speaking of Cyrus." Celestine retorted. "I've meant my powers in general."

"So you would've healed Volt?"

The goddess nodded. "Indeed, but not just him…"

"I could've healed Olga's hatred. I would've healed the lust of demons and violence of monsters." Celestine nodded looking down at her chest. "I could've done so much...and yet these powers aren't strong enough."

She truly wanted all of them to be happy and peaceful together huh? She was enough of a realist to know that ain't lucky, but the attempt was nice anyway.

"What do you intend to do?" Celestine questioned. "They are your friends aren't they?"

"Not…not anymore." I answered, making myself come across as sad, using my host's own emotion made that easy. It must've work considering the look of sympathy the goddess send my way. We stood in silence for a while...until a guard hastily made his way into the room.

"We're under attack from some fighters!" The knight hastily revealed, wheezing for breath.

"Who is it?"

"We believe them to be members of the Kuroinu Mercenaries!" The knight revealed.

"I have some mercenaries to fight." I answered. Celestine nodded her way and went back to praying at her former self's statue.

And why does she keep looking at her breasts whenever she discuses her power to heal? Could it be…? If that's the case, then this might be fun.

My corruption spell is ready to go. The ingredients weren't overly complex; all you need to know is the origin of the magic.

Now all I have to do is to see when Celestine actually uses her healing power.

And blackmailing the poor women to come to me for the cure.

* * *

 **Bounty Office**

* * *

They members of kuroinu here... they weren't any I've met before.

It was Maia manning the stations today at the bounty office. Clearly she must have heard the news and wishes to see for herself.

She gave the members of the kuroinu mercenaries a long sad gaze. None of them giving her as much a gaze considering they were currently knocked out. Even if they weren't the were clearly new members.

As I walked up to her, she barely noticed my presence. I figured now would be a good time to make some amends.

"Sorry about what I said…" I lamely started.

"Why?" Maia called out.

"Huh?"

"Why are they doing this?" Maia questioned with a saddened look as she looked on to the latest prisoners.

"As in why are they fighting against us for the sake of perverse minds everywhere? Take a while guess." Once again, my voice coming out a deadpan at her surprised tone.

"I know Hicks and the others weren't pure-minded…"

"Understatement."

"And Kin is too loyal to what Volt promises him…""

"Kin doesn't give a crap about that thing. Neither with males nor females" I pointed out form what I recall. "He's only in it for the power."

Yes Kin was an asexual. He had no real interest in romance or sex. This made him a bit of an anomaly for our less intelligent folks who just can't comprehend the idea why someone wouldn't want to bang.

"Why…just why?" Her bangs completely covering her eyes, and it was clear she didn't anyone to see her.

"Maia…" I gently called out. "We have to accept…that our friends no longer…want to fight for the sake of our country."

When she turned to me, I half expected her to be angry again. But I was wrong

Because there were tears in her eyes. And before I knew it, the mercenary knight flung onto me for a hug, sobbing into my shoulders.

I tightened the hug, secretly enjoying the feeling of her plump breasts pushing into my chest, as I consoled the crying girl.

"Why?" Maia sobbed. "I-I know…we can't be saints…but do we have to be so opposed to one another. I loved Volt…no…I still love him! I shouldn't, but I just can't stop!"

"Maia." I soothed her, ignoring the urge to grab her protruding ass. "No one will fault you for feeling this way. You're always a human before your anything else."

"Even a woman?"

"Even guys feel this stuff…we just don't like openly admitting it."

"I'm sorry." Maia apologized rubbing my eyes. "For being angry with you…when you were in the right about Volt."

"I'm not offended."

"So what do they plan to do?" Maia finally asked. "What plan does Volt have?"

"I think they have traitors." I surmised the most likely option and my experience with that pedo-priest. "Help them out, and they get a taste of the Princess Knights!"

"Traitors?" My friend sound aghast at the idea.

"Is it really that bizarre an idea?" And I emphasized my point by gesturing to her clothes.

Maia let out a long sigh. Clearly she was one of the few here who could see the problem. "If only that was the only problem."

"Huh?"

"The others…this is the first war most of them fought in…And I wouldn't call them expert on what to do…" She lamented. "The battle with Olga and the dark elves was more manipulation and deceit, and regular soldiers can handle the monsters thrown our way. I think it made some of the others not as competent."

I see…years of peace have made a good chunk of the Princess Knight complacent. Despite the war with the Dark Elves, that was only a big problem a few years back

Because today is a war-filled day...

Wonder how Volt is doing. And what exactly his current strategy is at the moment.

* * *

 **Black Castle**

* * *

The dark, gloomy Black Castle…once created by Olga Discordia to serve as her base, it has since been used as the current base for the Kuroinu mercenaries after her forced self-departure.

And a meeting was going on today.

Gathered in Volt's new throne room were some potential allies. One who can help them conquer Eostia and the Princess Knight.

There was a downside of being a beautiful virgin…it means many men will do anything to get a taste of you. And allying with the man who intends to make woman sex slaves is an ideal idea for them.

They have all earned their way into their respective land's high council from their past actions, or they have the sheer ability to help Kuroinu invade their respective region. Each having their own motive for wanting to aid Kuroinu.

Siamhaza was a magician from the land of Thorn and one of the shrine maiden's personal advisers. The man's body could not be seen considering his entire body was covered in a cloak and his skin was covered head-to-toe in bandages.

Siamhaza was a scientist interested in creating a special type of insectoid monster. The man held the desire to use Kaguya's body for his experiment, since her powerful body holds the secrets he needs to create a powerful monster for his control.

By his sides were two enormously overweight humanoids clad in some fancy suits. They were the Mortadella brother's Ponti and Conti.

The fatness was justified since the brothers were two pig-beasts, monsters that are quite sapient and able to live among the humans. They were identical, save for the fact that Ponti was in a pink suit and Conti was in a yellow suit.

The brothers were a bit of celebrity in the land of Ur. They are some of the highest selling merchants due to their surprisingly smart business plans and the works, and have since become head of finance for their kind.

However, they held a certain lust for Princess Prim. Like many, the dissonance of her childish appearance yet her womanly figure made her an object of lust for them, and they doubt a formal courtship will let them get close to her, so they ended up joining Volt.

After him was a man who shared a similar girth, but was obviously human. He was an elderly man with a plump gut and a thick mustache. He was Beasely, the prime minister of Feoh.

He holds a certain candle to Alicia. To him, Kuroinu was like a wish come true if it enable to allow him to have sex with the royal princess.

Standing by him was a similarly elderly man, except he was even older considering he needed a crutch and was hunched over. John Mandeville, one of the top nobles of Eostia.

As Chloe's former owner, it was in his pride that he wanted her back. And maybe he could also taste Olga as well.

Michelle Pantielle, shared the brothers and Beasely's gut, except unlike them, he felt the need to showcase his protruding stomach to the world, much to most people's displeasure. The man was the son of a famous noble from Ansur.

He was a complete and utter buffoon. He was gluttonous and greedy, and his father is just short of disowning him. Except he's too thick to realize that he is unwanted. This applies to Maia, someone who Michelle wants to bang, but for reasons obvious to everyone but himself, she rejected him, so he joined Kuroinu.

The next man would surely shock anybody watching in on the scene. Grave Levantine, whose very presences made the ones closest to him shudder in fear. His hulking form loomed over the meeting.

Why was such a well-respected noble here? He wishes to continue his bloodline, but due to Klaus's impotency, that proved to be a bit hard. And the only way to do that was to impregnate Claudia herself and he found joining Kuroinu gave him the way he needed.

Father Alex. He actually didn't want to join Kuroinu for lustful reason. In fact, he honestly couldn't care less about that stuff.

He saw Celestine as a heretic who didn't deserve her title as a pure goddess or his status. It didn't help that he was the supreme leader of the church before Celestine was born. And he lost his powers after she became old enough to lead.

To most it just feels like someone sore about losing their power to an admittedly superior person.

None of the others felt the need to bother the priest, especially given his help. Though they did admit that his point about Celestine being an object of temptation was correct. That woman doesn't exactly fit the bill of pure in appearance.

There were also some orcs, but they weren't there at the moment. They were a brute of hulking monsters that held a fascinations with Halflings. Their strength made them a prime contender for allies.

And by Volt's side were his two right hand men, Hicks, one of his most loyal fighters, and Kin, his mage.

Right now, the members were discussing the news of their spies recent capture and subsequent defeat

"So Cyrus failed?" Volt drawled out with an apathetic tone.

"Indeed sir. And two of our soldiers were also caught." Alex noted with a sigh. "And both failed to gather any new sort of information."

"It's highly likely they'll be interrogated soon…"

"Bah…It's not like they know anything important." He noted uncaringly about his two failure of a soldiers. "Let's move on to other matters…"

"How's progress on your respective invasions?" He nodded toward the members

"Nothing of note." One of the brothers noted. "The princesses aren't there at the moment." The other brother stated.

The other muttered their assent. As long as the Princess Knights were still in another location, no one can properly invade the region and call it victory. It will take far too long for that matter.

"As you no doubt surmise, we can't exactly enter Eostia's Castle." Kin explained to each one of them.

"What about the teleport field?" Michelle questioned, his voice coming out a whine.

The slow drawling voice of Siamhaza rang out. "Unfortunately…only the Princess Knights and the Princess Knights alone know where the teleport field is and only they can use it. And as long as they don't submit, we can't go to the castle."

"And if we can't get to the castle." Mandeville continued. "We can't get the Princess Knights."

"As long as they're around, we can't exactly say we won, can we?" Grave questioned the answer obvious to all.

"Why not?" Asked Michael.

…Unless you're a buffoon.

"I'll explain later." Siamhaza answered, clearly not expecting to. "As for they themselves, none of them currently suspect us, but that's only because we haven't made any explicit moves yet."

"As for their soldiers…" Mandeville continued reading a report. "One that seemed to be gaining a bit of a reputation, and he was also the one who caught Cyrus, is a man named…Naruto."

Volt merely narrowed his eyes at the name. Whereas Hicks and Kin jump back in slight shock.

"So what exactly is this Naruto up to?" Volt bluntly asked.

"He is currently rising to the ranks as one of the best." Grave answered. "He's one of my daughter's favorite subordinates." And at that moment, Kin used his magic to showcase what he looked like.

"That's what he looks like." Michael rudely called out. "He seems weak!"

"I've met the man." Grave noted. "He didn't seem particularly skillful...and that what makes him dangerous?"

"And many made mistakes and died due to it." Siamhaza retorted, familiar with the man's reputation due to his history in Thorn as well as that of his father.

Volt nodded at the information, as well as some subsequent soldiers, but none of them held a candle to the first name.

After ordering them to start searching new ways to break the walls, the leader disbanded the meeting.

As the members departed from the room, Volt remained, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Looks like we're going to have our rematch." Volt looks wistfully at his sword. "Too bad you have to join up with those bitches."

"Pity, we could've done so much together."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the reminder of the war with Kuroinu. This was a simple preparation. Next chapter will actually explain what is going on with the war. The Lemon's are almost here. Just one more 'Stage' chapter, and we'll go into the individual girls. Think the more I finish, the more I peter out.**

 **The glasses guy being asexual is a reference to the fact that in neither the game nor the anime, he never once shown having sex with somebody. I figured he decided to join what he thought was the winning side, and honestly didn't really care for having sex with anybody.**

 **Those guys mentioned in the end are part of the Visual Novel.**

 **Please Read And Review. College is getting busy, but I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Stage Three

**My next chapter. Here is the final general day. After this the chapters will be shorter and more focused on the individual girls.**

 **The mangagamer adaptation is revealing some new facets of information. Like some of the localized names (Eostia: Ostia. Volt: Vult) I won't be changing the names, but the revealed ideas will come into play.**

 **After this chapter will be the first woman, so that would be nice.**

 **Going by the poll, the currently leading girls are Claudia and Prim. The fact that the two are constantly switching back and forth, I'm almost relieved I already picked out the first girl.**

 **Honestly speaking, Claudia isn't much of a surprise, but to see Prim as a popular choice is rather…well I guess people really like seeing innocence corrupted…though the way I'm writing her makes her come across as clueless as opposed to naïve.**

* * *

 **Stage Three**

* * *

 _It was one day did the man realize that a girl being attractive wasn't enough. It was on his travels around the land did he come to that realization. Making slaves became easy for him. To the point where he actually stopped making them for a while._

 _What's the point if he will eventually lose interest in them? Twisted as his sense of morality was, he wasn't that depraved as to make something only to let it go_ _._

 _And so he lived, surmising that maybe it was time just let it go since no woman is capable of satisfying him anymore, and just enjoy his relatively immortal life. But he didn't surmise for long…._

 _It was one day did he finally reach a certain sexual satisfaction. He arrived at the capital of the kingdom and laid his eyes upon the leaders of the land during a simple parade._

 _A regal knight and powerful mage. Both were not only massive beauties, but they held an air of strength that couldn't be matched._

 _And the people they were protecting…they were quite nice as well._

 _A beautiful queen and her equally attractive daughter…and once again he felt a familiar desire._

 _He decided that both of them would taste his cock soon enough, status, social or marital, be damned. (He later learned the king has died, and the queen didn't want to remarry, being a capable leader in her own right)_

 _First he trapped the princess and molded her into his ideal slave. He discovered that his special ability prevented her from outright saying what someone was doing to her, even if she can still cause an action._

 _She took the longest. Despite her lack of knowledge on physical relationships, her strong willpower allowed her to resist him._

 _But not for long._

 _She was a woman…a prey…eventually a predator will eat her out. And that's exactly what he did._

 _And it felt great! The effort of making a woman submit over time satisfied him far more then simply laying them once. The more they resisted, the more exhilarating it was once she finally admitted to him what a whore she was._

 _With her help, he got to work. The mighty mage. A strong knight. The queen herself…they all resisted for a while. They all tried to fight back. But eventually they all became a prisoner of his cock._

 _And he was finally satisfied. He became king by marrying the princess and unbeknownst to the common folks, he had a active sex life with both his new wife and his harem. And he never once got tired of it._

 _He ruled the land without telling his secrets, and none of the children were the wiser of the origin of their procreation._

 _The queen, the princess, and their loyal subjects all bowed to his mighty member. And it was until his dying day did he finally decided to make a change_

 _With the help of his magical slave, he created a ritual..._

 _One that would allow him to live again once more in a new body, and spread his wonderful power._

 _He came to the realization that females of powers…they were the only targets that could fully satisfy his lust._

* * *

 _I gaped at today's memory. I half-expected it to see another thing depraved and perverted, but my eyes were surprised._

 _Honestly, I wished it was something perverted…_

 _It was a memory…of me and the founding members of Kuroinu. Hicks and Maia were having a drinking contest. Kim was quietly keeping track, and I and Volt were just hanging out having a good time, arguing about who had the most kills._

 _It hurts to see this. Was this the climax the voice wanted? To see me and my former friends in a state that would make me miserable?_

 _Cause if so, it was working pretty damn hard. The memory just kept on playing until I actually heard the voice speak in a surprisingly serious tone._

 _"What Volt is doing…what are your thoughts on it?" The voice asked me a question…that surprisingly didn't have to do with my own base lust. "What are your feelings on him as well?"_

 _"Volt was my friend…we did a lot together. We hunted, we laughed, and we just enjoyed the company we provided" I stated. "But I think what he is doing is just plain awful. I just can't bring myself to endorse it"_

 _The thoughts of ruining the lives of families where a man constantly has to worry about his daughter, his sister, or his wife. Children growing up to be victims or rapist. Where the most scumful of beings can let their inner lust loose._

 _That kind of peaceful life being destroyed? I can't stand the very idea of it. And my face must've shown my emotions well since he immediately started talking._

 _"You don't enjoy it all do you?" He rhetorically asked "Which was why you joined the army correct?"_

 _"Yeah?" My blue eyes narrowed. Why was he acting so serious? I thought he'd be asking me to join in to get a slice of the sex-filled pie_

 _"What's your deal on it? What do you think?" I questioned. Don't know why…considering his perverted persona, he was obviously gonna answer…_

 _"I don't like it…"_

 _'Yes?'_

 _"Huh?" There's a genuine shock there. "I thought this stuff was right up your alley!"_

 _"No it isn't!" The voice argued. "This type of thing…it disgusts me to the very core."_

 _"But isn't this what you've been telling me all this time?"  
_

 _"NO IT ISN'T!" He retorted. "To force the Princess Knights into having sex with all those men, I can't stand the idea of it!"_

 _My voice couldn't be found. Could it be…does he actually have some decency within him?_

 _"And you know what's really infuriating about him and what he plans to do to the Princess Knights?" The voice grew harsh. "The fact that he's sharing them at all!"  
_

 _"What?" I deadpanned, my previous admiration disappearing immediately._

 _"He should keep them for himself!" The voice growled. "Females like those women…they are prized bitches! Not a simple whore one can buy off the street…Sure maybe make a modifications on civilian girls not having sex until they turn 18 or something, but I don't have that much trouble with it…" he rambled on in that direction, leaving me utter stymied.  
_

 _That's…that's honestly hard to react to. He wants to fight against them simply because he thinks that one should be selfish and keep the hot babes to yourself._

 _I honestly don't know how to react here to be honest. Maybe that's his way of being considerate?_

 _Oh who cares? Is this dream over yet?_

* * *

 **DING! DONG!**

Conveniently it was.

I groaned and I got out of bed. At least this time around I didn't need to take a long-ass shower to clean myself up. That conversation bothered me out way too much to even consider it.

This time around the voice wasn't being as perverse as he usually was. And was actually giving reasons for why he didn't agree with Volt.

Completely shameless and perverted reasons, but reasons nonetheless.

Maybe it's my viewpoint on why I didn't ally with Volt. Maybe it's a perverted justification for why I'm not fighting for Kuroinu. Maybe it's just how I feel about the whole issue.

Or maybe I'm just reading far too much into this…yeah something tells me that would be it. Anyway, time to make my way for my job

We lined up right in front of Claudia herself as she patrolled over us. I tried to ignore the sway of her breasts but then I found myself looking at her plump ass. God even without the voices influence I can't help but look.

In fact, since I didn't have a wet dream, I'm actually unfulfilled in that area! God maybe I should've jacked it off based on habit alone.

Thankfully, her tone made things just a bit easier for me to ignore her awesome body. Because her voice was at its most commanding and serious. One that tells you exactly just how this woman became the head of Eostia's holy knights.

"We were under attack." She gravely revealed the events of yesterday. The knight went onto explain how some spies were found, how some fighters attempted to get into the castle, and how they were decapitated immediately.

"Thanks to the efforts of knight Naruto, Olaf, and Alan…" She nodded towards us. We all grinned and bowed at the praise. "…The mercenaries and spies were easily subdued."

The other knights cheered for us. Sure I caught a glimpse of envy but that was suppressed by genuine admiration. Heh! They should also know that I was the best!

Well there was Olaf and Alan, but there was still me.

Anyway, our fair leader continued her speech. This was a pure motivational speech, but it was also a highly effective one.

"Know that with this many fine soldiers on our side, Kuroinu will not succeed." The holy knight roared with passion. "We shall win…for LAURENDEAU'S AND ALL OF EOSTIA, WE SHALL WIN!"

And Claudia finished the speech with her arm raised in the air, her boobs juggling at the motion. O how I wish I can rip off those nipple plates and see her fully exposed…Not the time! Cheer along with the crowd!

I shook my head to rid myself of the erotic thoughts. Geez, it seems to have kept on happening when…I…found that treasure. And my eyes drifted down to my right hand.

I looked long and hard at the ring. All these freaky dreams and nightmares started the day I completed this thing. Does it have some sort of lust curse on it? Or does it simply augment any hidden desires I have? Or is some sort of evil incubus occupied within the ring.

Or once again, I'm overreacting and I am just suffering from an overdose of lust.

I need to see if I can brew a 'dreamless sleep' potion.

Today we did some basic drills, due to Claudia being busy, so we had plenty of free times afterward.

Now that I have some private time, I can finally do what I've been curious about for a while now:

Seeing if I can translate what that diary has to say.

I already translated Alma's tomb, how hard can translating her diary be?

* * *

 **Bedroom**

* * *

Apparently very.

After taking control of my host to decode the diary for myself, I realized it was no where near as simple as it should've been.

The grave was easy since it only told the basics of what one would know. This…wasn't that at all!

Every potential misspelling. Words that might mean two opposite things. A goddamn mistake simply because this woman had bad penmanship. But eventually…

'At last!' I cheered as I looked at the diary. 'A good chunk of this accursed journal has finally been translated.'

It took way too long considering how far the sun has passed by. But if I wanted it to be easy, I would've screwed one of those nuns or lesser knights or something.

It wasn't a full translation though…more like the main excerpts that can be clearly written down. Looks like Alma didn't have the best eye for detail and kept things shorthanded in a way only she can understand.

But all that matter that it was done enough for me to read. Now let's have look shall we?

* * *

 _Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

 _Dear Journal_

 _How long has it been since I last wrote in you?_

 _A while hasn't it?_

 _Well I only have myself to blame. Ever since I met a fellow pure-blooded dark elf straight from the land of Nidavalier, we were caught up in each others affair._

 _Now we're_ _as close as_ _sisters. Then again, considering our origins, that's probably the truth._

 _But_ _did I_ _join Olga just because of our shared heritage?_ _No!_

 _Why did I decide to work with_ _her_ _? Because of her skills as a mage._

 _My magic was decent enough, but Olga took it to a whole different level_ _. She specializes in the field of black magic, primarily in the necromancy department. She is a woman capable of leveling a castle and_ _brings_ _it back up again._

 _Makes me wonder if Laurendeau had a dark sister that reincarnated into Discordia. It would certainly explain a lot of her and Lucullus's interaction...of course, we all know the truth of where the dark elves come from._

 _Why can't we all get along?_

* * *

 _I have to say, when I first met her, I thought she be the snooty type. But she was surprisingly affable to work with. She has her fair share of supporters and they all follow her out of respect as opposed to fear._

 _Olga has some flaws though._ _Despite her inherent charisma, s_ _he is very proud of the fact_ _that_ _she is a pure-blooded dark elf, and won't let anyone forget that fact._

 _Her affable persona? That's because she believes it just isn't worth getting uppity about a simple human…in a way, its kinda more condescending._

 _It was never made obvious, but being in the presence of people made it clear to me that she didn't care for the human species._

 _E_ _v_ _en another human touching her_ _instills_ _a sense of fear and paranoia that she is dirtied._ _T_ _his_ _…_ _this is bit of a problem._

 _Especially_ _more so, when accounts of monster rapes were heard. With that, she instantly went into overdrive._

 _She devised a spell today. One that would take effect whenever a man forces sex onto her._

 _I know Olga was uncomfortable with both humans and men, but really?_

 _My queen asked me if_ _I_ _wanted it, but_ _I_ _declined. I_ _wasn't_ _paranoid_ _as she was, as_ _I_ _didn't_ _really want to impose myself that much._

 _T_ _h_ _ough_ _I_ _did get a shielding spell_ _out of it_

* * *

 _I've met a very interesting person today._

 _Celestine Luculllus herself…and she was looked far more slutty then expected._

 _I'm sorry, but that clothing…Olga was a dark queen, so she can dress skimpy, it's kinda in the package, but a symbol of purity shouldn't reveal something that revealing._

 _Personality-wise, she fit the bill perfectly. She was kind, fair, and just._

 _She met me with an easy smile, and was a genuine friendly person to me. She would be perfect…just one problem though…_

 _If there wasn't always an air of unease between her and Olga. Not big call-outs, but the two are just uncomfortable in each others presence._

 _Olga once told me that the two of them had history with one another…I'm curious on finding out exactly what that history is. Now to do some work…._

 _Hold on.._ _._ _the two of them are arguing. That can't be good._

* * *

 _Sigh_ _…_ _yeah that's right,_ _I_ _actually wrote it down._

 _Olga and Celestine are arguing again._

 _Those two are like Oil and Water sometimes. T_ _h_ _ough they are nowhere near as volatile with their arguments_ _. It was more of a competition who can be the angriest without lowering their voice._

 _Honestly though, they have a lot in common. Same high pride. Same love for their people. Same strong will._

 _They also dress indecently. Can't forget that…and no! I will never get over it. I've seen the standard armor for Celestine's soldier, and my mind just keeps thinking 'why'?_

 _Maybe they dislike each other due to their similarities? I_ _don't_ _know,_ _I_ _just hope they_ _don't_ _do anything rash to one another._

 _They are two side_ _s_ _of a coin_ _._

 _There is a difference though…other then their specialties in regard to their magic._

 _Olga_ _didn't_ _have the power contained within Celest_ _ine._

 _Celestine's powers come from within her._

 _One was easier to understand, but it came and goes as it pleases._

 _The other one…It's a rather…unique power, but a powerful one nonetheless_

 _And any one who can harness is a massive game-changer_

 _Hope the two never comes to blow with one another…the fall out damage will be absolutely massive._

* * *

 _Well today was certainly a doozy. It came right out of nowhere, and I'm still wondering if it was for the best._

 _What is it?_ _Olga told me her secret_ _to_ _day._ _Something that she absolutely did not want anyone to know about._

 _Eventually the day will come when the dark magic peters out…_

… _I just hope Olga would be alright._

 _Don't worry me, as long as Celestine helps her out_

 _Well that's the gist of what's been going on recently._

 _I've truly been rambling? Well there was a lot of things to_ _account_ _for. On a side note, this spell will make sure no one can read it_ _…_

 _H_ _ope it_ _doesn't_ _run out._

 _Love: Alma_

 _PS: Note to self, check up on how Anne s doing._

* * *

I admit, the part about the spell running out sure does explain why no one bothered to buy the book. And by the time the spell wore off, no one had any real interest in translating it, most people considering it irrelevant.

Boy that was a coincidence.

In any case, this diary has revealed some interesting tidbits. Information that would seem to be helpful in the long run

Like Olga's connection to her old friend as well as Celestine.

And a few interesting details about said woman's power.

Anne…if I recall correctly that was the name of Chloe's mother. Methinks this is not a coincidence.

The fact that the Dark Queen was slowly but surely losing her powers.

And Olga's seals, which were located over her womb area…I knew they were some sort of spell, but a protection of her purity? Now that's dedication to one's virginity.

As for that shared heritage remark...I don't know the full details, but I know that their was some sort of myth in regards to the dark elves origin. There is a spring located in the homeland of the Dark Elves, and once they bathed in it, there was a chance they get pregnant. Convenient since they were an all female species.

But getting impregnated that way was difficult, hence the lack of dark elves. And no self-respecting dark elf would be interested in losing their body to a human, so the seal was created.

Of course it makes my goals much more difficult. Even if I find a way to break the seal, my sexual prowess require my essence stays inside the girl

One day, she will use too much of her powers in one go. Going by my knowledge, with sufficient force, then her seal can be broken if her power is inefficient.

And then, the hunt will begin.

The journal wasn't finished yet. I still have a few more chapters left to translate. They might be an extension of this information.

But there was another obstacle I have to take care of first…a certain blonde girl who has shown far too much nosiness.

I looked out the window, and coincidentally, Olga was currently walking to an unknown location. Multiple people moving out of the way, but not stopping the glares on their face.

You walk around so haughtily Olga Discordia, but know you will eventually crumble and fall.

And you'll lose your precious virginity in the process.

* * *

 **Training Ground**

* * *

If I was going to enslave Olga, I had to take care of her little dog first. And it just so happens that she is currently at the training grounds

Chloe was fiercely attack a training dummy with the strike of her sword. And it was only through magical enforcement that the dummy hold. Seeing her skills, it was small wonder it took a while before the mercenaries could attack her.

It was only dumb luck for them that she tired herself out fighting monsters….and dumb luck for her that she managed to escape.

Dumb luck is a humorous constant isn't it?

In any case, I needed to talk to her. The files might be the ideal way to start a conversation.

If she didn't get angry with me that is…

"Chloe?"

And I got a knife to the throat…lovely.

"Nice weather we're having?" I questioned with a nervous grin, but she was having none of that

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Once again, honesty tends to be the best policy. Unsurprisingly, that got a suspicious look from her.

"You were?" She questioned, not relenting on the knife. "Why?"

"Just to hand you something."

She motioned for me to continue.

"Here you go." I handed it back. And her face took on a red hue

"You read my profiles?!" And boy did she sound both very angry and downright insulted.

"Once again, you were fighting us." I grimaced. "Any information you were interested in, I'm obligated to learn as well."

She grimaced at what I was saying, but she nodded in content.

"Your life is…rather sucky to be honest." I noted. "What happened to your parents?"

"My mother died." She bluntly answered. "She tried her best, but it took all she can to help me escape."

"And your dad?"

"My father could rot for all I care."

"Good." I agreed disgusted. "He pretty much deserves it."

I wasn't even faking it. I genuinely was disgusted with Chloe's father for doing what he did. To abandon his own child just like that...

That was a line I couldn't cross. Even I love my kids too…hope they did well after I passed from that life.

But speaking of lines that shouldn't be crossed…

"You sure did adjust to the soldier's life well."

"I pretend that they're my father or that bastard Mandeville." Chloe promptly answered, once again attacking the dummy.

"Not to mention your history of castration." I casually continued.

"Hmph…they deserved it."

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" I exclaimed unexpectedly. "No man deserves…that! I wouldn't even want to wish that on the members of Kuroinu."

"You foolish little…" Her glare turned acidic. "After what they were about to do to me and my queen…"

"Well you are pretty hot." I waved a hand dismissively. "And you and your queen are pretty resourceful"

"My queen…" And her previous harsh expressions completely melted.

The way she revered the queen…there was something extra wasn't there?

"Are you…Are you in love with Queen Discordia?"

"Don't you dare insinuate anything like that again!"

But the blush on her face was all the confirmation that I needed. She huffed and walked away in defiance, clearly not interested in this conversation.

So Chloe is in love with her master isn't she? That's a perfect thing to emotionally manipulate.

Like finding a way to threaten said master, and allows Chloe to come up with the idea to sacrifice her body.

* * *

 **Forge**

* * *

Not knowing who find next, I took out my map to see if anyone was anywhere public, and would you look at that!

Rad was at the forge apparently. In other words: Ruu-Ruu

I suppose it's not that surprising that Ruu-Ruu spends a good chunk of the day at the forge. She is a half-ling after all, and being blacksmiths are part of their duties and skillsets.

Though they really have to understand human decency and why some people would be reluctant to wear some of their armor.

There is a difference between compensating for mobility, and just being plain indecent after all…

As I walked in, I saw my little future slave hard at work, hammering away at a massive blade. One too big for human use, but perfectly acceptable for her people.

"Hello my little prey." I whispered into her ear as I walked up to her.

Okay saying that while she was busy with a forge was a bit foolish on my part.

She yelped, and caused her sword to jump into the air, where it miraculously landed into the water. The girl gave me a massive glare for what happened.

"Sorry about that." My voice answered in a sheepish tone.

"Why…just why!?"

"Because it is fun." I admitted. "And you are what I consider prey…"

"Don't do that again!" She roared at me with a furious blush. "And if I was to mate with a human…it sure as hell wouldn't be you!"

"Ouch."

She grumbled in response, and went back to the sword. It was prematurely cooled, so she went back to tampering it again.

"Sheesh." I whistled at the sight of the sword she was forging, or rather, just the sheer size of the damn thing "What monsters are you trying to kill with that anyway?"

That got a furious growl from the half-ling, and for once it wasn't because of something I said. "The enemies of nearly every half-ling…the orcs."

"Orcs?" They were a bunch of big green brutes, and generally speaking, they actually avoided humans for the most part, so they were never a prioritized danger.

Ruu-Ruu lamented. "You humans…aren't normally attracted to my type of body...or of any half-ling"

Sad but true. If it weren't for her high power, I would've never considered her as a contender for my pet.

"Orcs are different." She continued. "They prefer girls like me. Those with small bodies who can't properly handle sex."

"Wait…it's a species filled with pedophiles?" Because that was kinda…ew

"Don't put it like that!" Ruu-Ruu roared. "That's why they don't attack humans! Any girl young enough, isn't even fertile yet, and pretty much useless."

That was an interesting tidbit. "So they really like half-lings?"

"Simply because we're small and fertile."

"You do look like little girls."

"That's not the point." Ruu-Ruu waved a hand. "They joined with Kuroinu for obvious reasons…I intend to take them all down."

"I wish you the best of luck then."

"I don't need it." And she went back to work.

Tapping my chin, I decided to ask:

"What if it was someone like me?"

"Huh"

"Someone who was strong." I whispered. "Someone who could overpower you in a way you would absolutely love. Someone who can satisfy your every need…And I would love to breed with you…"

"SHUT UP!" But her harsh breathing, her shaking legs, her furious flush….

Ruu-Ruu was falling…that much was certain.

I am the predator, and she is the prey. She will be forced down and bred like the bitch she was. And I intend to destroy any orc who thinks likewise.

"Ruu-Ruu" Another diminutive half-ling jolted in with an alarmed expression, interrupting our quasi-intimate moment. "We have trouble! A member of Kuroinu has attacked the town."

Ruu-Ruu's previously blushing face immediately turned serious as she yelped at her subordinates. "Well what are waiting for, is there anything else of note?"

"We believe Kaguya was kidnapped."

And suddenly, I felt my body moved instinctively…oh yes, this happens in certain situation like this.

* * *

 **Town**

* * *

"KAGUYA!" I yelled out in fear.

We didn't know each other that well. We met only recently. And we can never be together. But I just can't stop thinking about that girl.

Maybe those dreams are a hidden desire for…oh gods damn it, not now!

I hastily made my to the outskirts of the town, where I saw a familiar carriage, I immediately opened it up, expecting the worst…

And my eyes dropped at the sight before me.

Kaguya was perfectly fine. If anything, she looked like she had a tumble as opposed to being attack by a mercenary.

But the man in front of her…he was completely and utterly shriveled up.

* * *

I was content to let my host have this one. He was the one who had developed feelings for the girl; it should fair to let him be her knight in shining armor.

But the sight of the man…I need information! Right now, and thankfully, his shock let me take control again.

I can now observe the attacker in better detail, and I didn't like what I saw.

The man was completely shriveled to the core. His dick was noticeably out…and it was completely flaccid. What was strange was the cum oozing out of it.

The woman looked at me with a small smile. "Naruto…here to help out?"

"I see it wasn't needed." I commented.

"That would be true." She sighed, and I suddenly felt a certain scent come to my nose. One that I recognized very well.

"Your smell…" My eyes narrowed. "Did…did he…?" Because if he took her virginity before I could, then…then…oh god damns it, he was dead!

She shook her head with a small smile. "Believe me, he tried. A foolish thing to do to be honest."

"He had you right where he wants you, but he couldn't keep his dick down?" Even I kept my lust down when it was too impractical.

"Indeed."

My eyes looked down at her lower body. I noticed that her fundoshi was shifted just the tiniest bit. She caught my eyes and hastily made some adjustments.

So Kaguya's curse did this to the man…yes I recognized this before…a special curse that causes one to lose their life essence when a certain opening is penetrated.

One of Kaguya's holes are cursed.

I may dabble in curse breaking but this things was in a league of its own.

But first, I need to learn which hole is the target of her curse.

I doubt it would be her mouth, and her seal was still firmly on her pussy…that only left one hole.

Interesting place I suppose. That must makes any bathroom trips pretty awkward.

In any case. "Would you like to be escorted back?"

"That would be nice." She sighed. "I really need a bath right now."

That incident with my host regaining control…I would worry too much about it. He himself is attracted to these girls and wishes to lay with them, and that fact can easily keep him in bay for the moment.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

 _"Why is it...that we find large breasts so appealing?"_ _He asked to me. "Why is it that a good chunk of man go ga-ga over it?"_

 _Okay this was less creepy perverted and more childish perverted._

 _Much easier to work with._

 _"Uh_ _…_ _" I trailed off_ _…I_ _honestly_ _don't_ _know how to answer that. Men love boobs, but is there any clear-cut reasons_

 _"_ _And not just the l_ _arge breasts…_ _narrow waists_ _…huge asses…" He continued on with a curious voice._ _"_ _What_ _makes those traits so appealing to the male gender?"  
_

 _"The tits_ _…_ _" I started. "Maybe its because_ _it's the_ _first food we get_ _…_ _and we latched onto it?"_

 _"But what about the waists and the butts?"_

 _"Well_ _you got me_ _"_ _I admitted._

 _"For breeding"._

 _"Breeding?"  
_

 _"Large breasts that can nourish the children."_ _He started up. "A waist that can keep them in check_ _…_ _hips that can easily birth them_ _…_ _it all brings us back to breeding."_

 _Ok…this was getting all sorts of weird._

 _Not that it didn't make sense in its own lusty sort of way._ _But it was_ _just_ _strange_ _where this conversation was going._

 _"Think about that."_ _The voice decided_

 _We like a_ _girl's_ _body because of how well_ _they_ _breed?_ _Well…I think I read a few theories about that. Our admiration for the hourglass figure is our way of seeing that girl's breeding ability is ideal._

 _Explains why my impregnation fetish…what? I like the idea of doing it raw inside a girl! Sue me!_

Xxx

Well yesterday was certainly eventful.

From meeting up with some of the princess knights again (that seems to be a daily occurrence) finding out some information about the pre-history of Eostia. Finding Kaguya defeating her attacker.

(Note to self, stop teasing Ruu-Ruu, she might actually take me up at that offer.)

And then I tried my best to valiantly save Kaguya…only to realize she saved herself in a rather disturbing way.

To see that man who tried to rape Kaguya…well he definitely deserved to die, but that way…? Maybe not having sex with Kaguya isn't such a bad thing after all.

Oh who am I kidding, I still want to hit it.

If that information reaches the dark castle though…at least they won't immediately rape Kaguya.

Wander how Volt is doing?

And what exactly is he planning.

* * *

 **Black Castle**

* * *

What was he doing? Volt wandered. He was listening to the completely epic failure of one of his men.

Volt didn't relish in punishing his subordinates, but hearing what he did…yeah, he deserved what he got for being stupid.

He was currently with his two loyal men Kin and Hicks, as well as the presence of Siamhaza, the bandaged hermit.

Truth be told, Siamhaza disturbed Volt somewhat. If all he wanted was Kaguya's body, he didn't blame him, but the goals he had in mind with her…let's just say it put a damper on how valuable Kaguya was.

And Volt didn't want that.

Right now, the man was actually showing some emotion as opposed to his usual apathy.

"That fool." Siamhaza growled his anger clear despite the bandages. "I specifically warned him not to rape Kaguya."

"And he paid a rather disturbing price." Kin noted with a grimace. He wasn't exactly receptive to what happened. Even if his inner scientific nature was fascinated.

"I'm guessing you know why he shriveled up?" Hicks opinioned. He wanted to bang that priest girl as much as the next guy, but seeing what happened to his companion has turned him slightly off on the idea.

"The curse" Siamhaza stated gravely.

"Curse?"

"Kaguya's body was blessed by the gods." The mage revealed. "Any man who forces himself upon her…will instantly dies"

Hicks blinked. "So…does that mean they get smited?"

"If it was only that simple…" Siamhaza grumbled. "Rather, anyone who attempts to penetrate Kaguya will be escorted to her anal passage. Her holy buttocks will strike down any unworthy man…"

There was a moment of silent at that piece of news. Everyone trying to comprehend how to catch the apprehensive shrine maiden.

But there was one thing that needed to be said first.

"Holy Buttocks…?" Kin deadpanned. "Are you making that up?"

"I am not." Siamhaza.

"In the buttocks?!"

"Yes it sounds strange." Volt admitted. "But it doesn't work on monsters?"

"Only humans are fully affected by her ass." Siamhaza revealed. "But monsters aren't that immune either."

"I know the perfect breed of demon." Volt grinned. "Let me get in contact in them, curse-breaking is their specialties."

As Volt scratched his chin deep in though, he once again heard Kin's voice.

"Holy Buttocks!" The mage repeated for the third time, his voice showcasing his inability to process the phrasing.

"Get over it Kin!" Hicks insisted. Even he found it stupid, but he wasn't complaining about it as much.

"It's a good thing her body is the way it is." The bandaged man revealed. "It is due to that, my magic can be amplified."

"Really now?" Kim asked, slightly disturbed.

"And with her body…" Siamhaza drawled, his jar glowing. "I'll finally be able to suppress god!"

Not even Volt considered himself that arrogant. Sure there was Celestine, but if she was truly a goddess, she could've easily defeated them there and now.

"Thank you for your time." He nodded at them, and left the room.

"God that guy gives me the creep." Hicks commented.

"But like the others, we need his assistance." Volt grumbled. "In any case, was there another reason Kaguya wasn't captured?"

"It was Naruto who aided Kaguya." Kin revealed while raising a brow.

"Naruto huh?" Hicks noted with a sigh. "Man I wish he was on our side…things will go so much easier."

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why not appeal our case?" Volt questioned.

"It might work."

"Our new kingdom will be born." His smile turned perverse "The forming of the Cuntry is at nigh…"

Only to be interrupted once again.

"CUNTRY?!" Kim yelled aghast.

"I SAID GET OVER IT KIM!" Volt yelled back.

Xxx

 _Marketplace_

Xxx

Anyhoo, today was an off day for me. I earned it after doing a whole lot of wonderful job.

I was bored, so I decided to see if I can shop for anything. This job does pay well after all.

Ooh…itching powder! I know just who to use it on too! And is that some paint? This will be fun…

While in the midst of my plotting I heard something very serene. A chorus of voices singing some sort of foreign melody.

And it sounded great! A smile made its way onto my face, as I looked around to see where the music came from.

Sure enough, it turned out be coming from the orphanage. And standing in front of the many orphans was a familiar blonde girl.

Alicia? What was she doing here?

This time around, she was dressed in her blue dress. But this one was more like the one Claudia wore. As in decent! I'm surprised that girl actually knows some decency.

Then again, even she knows you can't expose kids to that type of thing.

She held a baton in front of her, and was gesturing to all the children. With the highs and the lows, they were singing some sort of song.

Alicia was teaching a choir…? The more you know a girl huh?

* * *

 **Orphanage**

* * *

An array of children dressed in surprisingly clean robes were poised in front of Alicia herself.

It was actually one of the nicest tunes I ever heard. It melted even my rather dark-heart.

I decided not to comment for once, and just listen to music. The kids weren't the best singers, but the passion more then made up for it.

"She truly is talented isn't she?" An elderly voice commented, causing me to turn my head to see an old man. "One of the best of her times…"

He was…rather portly. His stomach was covered in thick green robes and his notable facial features were his rather bushy moustache.

"I am Beasely." The man nodded at me with an easy-going smile. "I am the prime minister of Feoh." And we shook hands, but…

Something was off about this guy. That was something that comes to mind as I talked to him. He seemed friendly enough, but I don't know.

"Nice to meet you." I decided to be cordial. "I'm one of the knights who've been hired."

"I heard of you." He winked. "You were quite strong in apprehending those soldiers."

"Eh it wasn't that much trouble." I bluntly answered.

"It makes me worried…" Beasely revealed. "If something like that could happen to Alicia…"

"Don't worry about that." I waved a hand dismissively. "It is going to take a lot to get a hold of her."

"Yet a man can't help but worry?" Beasely revealed. "Did you know that growing up, that whenever Princess Fiori got in trouble, she always took the blame?"

"I never heard of that story, but it wouldn't be surprising with that girl."

"I'm afraid someone might do something similar." The prime minister admitted with a sigh. "Hold someone dear to her hostage…."

"And make her do the dirty deed?"

"I wouldn't put it like that…but yes. I'll be worried if that ever happened."

"Why? Interested in her yourself?"

He laughed at that. "Believe me. Even if I wasn't much older then her, she wouldn't be interested in someone with this body."

The man's tone was joking, but my ears could trace the hint of bitterness. Guess he knew that he never won any popularity contest in the back. And Alicia was a girl that he interacted with a lot.

Suddenly my traitor theory was acting up again…could he have…? Might as well keep an eye on this guy just in case he gets ideas about my slave.

Speaking of Alicia, this conversation revealed something interesting about her. Namely how far she was willing to go.

Alicia has a self-sacrificing nature huh? I guess I can work with it.

And I know the perfect girl to use as the bait.

I turned back to the chorus where Alicia's and my eyes united. She frowned, but I waved it off with a smile to signal for her to continue.

She nodded and started to teach the children some new vocal inflections.

That girl…has such a lovely voice.

I can't wait for it to scream my name!

At I knew just the girl to help me out.

Checking the map to see where my prey is, I was pleased to see she wasn't at a secure location. In fact, the name Ur was written on the lake…huh?

Prim was at the lake. Doing what? I don't know. All I knew was to try and find her and see if I can gather new information.

* * *

 **Lake**

* * *

It was a bit slow today, so people weren't as abundant. After a few attacks, the cheery mood was nowhere near as abundant. Nowadays, people were using the lake as a training ground against aquatic monsters.

That isn't to say there aren't some people having a good time. They just had more of an uneasy feel to them compared to the normal.

But that wasn't relevant at the moment. All that matter is trying to find a very cute pinkette.

"Ah. Mr. Uzumaki." And there she was, her voice prevalent from behind me.

I turned to greet the princess, only to gauge exactly what she was wearing.

And my jaws dropped.

It was an honest to god bikini. Pink in coloration. It was standard. But standard still meant sexy in swimsuit-talk, especially if the body of the wearer is top notch. Which Prim very much was.

Said princess tilted her head in confusion at my expression. "Is there something wrong?"

'Wrong?' I noted. 'Of course there's something wrong. How could you be so indecent with that type of mindset?'

"Just wondering why you're here." I answered instead. "I would think that after the likes of Kaguya's attack, you would be less likely to wander around."

She shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. Alicia made sure of that" And once again, I sense the tinge of bitterness. This one was more downplayed, considering it was justified in this situation.

"What about the guards?"

"Actually they don't know that I'm here."

I couldn't stop the amused smirk. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Besides, this area is safe, especially with the guards around here…"

God I can take her right there and then…but that would be highly impractical considering all the guards…hey guess she has a point

"So…the swimwear." I continued, gesturing at her very fine attire.

She turned around, allowing me to view her smooth back and her supple ass. "I think it suits me quite well."

"It…it really does." I answered honestly. God I hope she doesn't notice how tight my pants were getting. Did this girl know what effect she had on a man's libido?

While ogling-no observing! Oh who am I kidding? Ogling her body, I noticed that her wrist was covered in a bracelet. The same one I saw Alicia forge.

"Oh you're wearing her bracelet."

She smiled at that. "Yeah…it actually has a lot of useful abilities…useful enough that she should've kept to herself…"

"What does it do?" I asked in a fit of curiosity, deciding to keep her mind off that line of thought. Unlike Alicia, Prim was nowhere near as reluctant to tell.

"This bracelet has three functions on it." She revealed without much care. Either she was too trusting, or she genuinely thought it was a non-issue.

"A shielding function." She started. "And a communication functions...and I think I'll keep the third one a secret"

Och…both might be problematic if I try to force myself on her. Looks like I need to take her when she is giving her technical consent.

"I'm surprised you accepted it, considering Alicia and all…"

"It would be rude." Prim admitted. "Besides, one of them helps increase my healing power." Well that was nowhere near as bad then.

"Princess Fiori!" A loud voice called out. Turning my head around, I saw one of Alicia's knight there.

"Looks like you've been found." I commented.

She sighed at that. "So I was. Have a good day. I'll talk to her."

"Whatever you say." I decided, waving a hand in farewell.

I couldn't gather that much information about Alicia, but I did learn why being impatient with Prim might be my undoing.

With that bracelet of hers…I need to go with thing indirectly if I want a taste of her.

* * *

 **Strategy Room**

* * *

I have received another task from Claudia. That is to receive some maps from the strategy room to use a practice for strategizing.

Considering the map said Ansur, I also took the time to meet up with Maia and see what she is doing.

And sure enough, she was looking through various maps and tombs with a serious expression on her face, no doubt deep in thought. It stopped when she turned to see me enter the room.

"Maia." I nodded at the redhead.

She nodded in return. "Naruto."

"Here to pick up some notes." I revealed.

"For Claudia?" She accurately guessed. "It's in the third drawer."

"Thanks." As I walked past her, I noticed the book she was reading, and raised my eyebrow at what she was reading.

It was a list of various nobles. Not just any, mainly of the disgraced variety.

"So you took my theory into account." I noted with a small smile. "Any potential traitors?"

"It ain't looking so good." Maia admitted with a sigh. "A lot of men form our nation joined the kuroinu army. And those that didn't are giving Kuroinu their silent support and are waiting for them to win."

It's not like I can blame them. Finding a bunch of sexy women, and realizing that they never had sex before…it's safe to say, that most men just couldn't resist the allure.

Of course, I still have to punish them if they dare lay hands on my personal bitches. Speaking of which:

"So…any body you rejected recently."

Maia growled at that comment. "Like you wouldn't believe. Ever since I became a princess knight, I've gotten proposal from various nobles, interested in upping their status as well as getting a nice subservient wife. They went in wanting to make a proper lady out of me."

My host acted up again and caused me to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'd punch you for that if it wasn't sadly true." She growled again, though this time more humorously. "Whenever I had a meeting, I made sure to act as rude as possible."

"And if that didn't work?"

"I ask them if they be interested in some of my hooker friends." She casually answered. Okay, there is a very good reason my host finds this woman appealing other then her looks.

"And there was this one guy." She noted dismissively. "He was a spoiled brat and a massive idiot."

"And how badly did he take it when you rejected him?"

"He couldn't even comprehend that I said no."

"Well hope he's still throwing a tantrum."

Maia exhaled a long-suffering sigh. "And that's been what my love-life been like recently."

"Rejection after rejection." I listed. "Always wishing you can just do the down and dirty."

"Yup. It's been a while since I relieved any stress." She looked up with a wistful expression.

It was then, did I decide to take the plunge.

"So…how about as friends, we relieve our stress?"

She gave me a long look, and nodded. "As friends."

I smiled. Perfect. "I'll see you when I have time."

"Thanks." Maia gave me a sultry look. "I look forward to it."

Before she left, she gave me a small kiss on the lips, and winked as she departed, this time sashaying her hips to emphasize every contour of her posterior.

I touched my lips with an amused smirk.

She wasn't averse to the idea of a one-night-stand now was she?

That kiss didn't mean much. It was small and platonic as a kiss straight on lips could be.

It means I just have to get her to put more emotion into it. To realize that there will be more then just simple stress relief.

She'll learn that one night just won't be enough. She has to have more of the feeling of my dick.

But I was almost there.

And her body will be mine for the taking.

* * *

 **Library**

* * *

This time around, I checked my handy-dandy map to see my fair captain 'Ken' was at the library. Wishing to see her MILF-like body once more, I made my way.

There I saw her intensely reading some sort of novel. It was apparently in the research section, so I figured it wasn't anything fictional.

By getting close, I was able to read the title. 'The Iron Theorem' which was written by a man named Klaus Curtis…

Oh yeah. I wasn't paying too much attention before, but Klaus never took the Levantine name, and was content with his mother's maiden family.

One might think that Claudia was the actual daughter….

Gods know that is what Grave would've wanted.

"Interesting book you got there." I commented.

"It was." Claudia admitted.

"How long has it been?" I casually asked.

"Got any new proposals?"

"A while now." Claudia winced. "Father didn't state his opinion on who."

It was unspoken. It didn't matter if she remarried or not. She wasn't a blood child of Grave Levantine.

Well I suppose that makes it easier for me. So I decided to move on to a new piece of information.

I pointed at the book "Didn't that help immensely with human forging effective weapons?"

"Klaus was an intelligent man." Claudia praised with a smile. "Honestly, the fact that he had no heir was the only reason father never accepted him."

"He might've helped against Kuroinu." I commented.

Could it be that Grave himself…? Nah, that's just being paranoid. He just didn't seem like the type to associate with the likes of Volt and his mercenaries.

"I can't forgive them."

"Well they did betray us."

"This plan of theirs…" Claudia listed off. "Who knows how many families will be broken because of it."

Plenty. I especially pity the husbands forced to share their own wives.

"And what do you intend to do then?" I finally asked with a raised eye brow.

The knight gave me a smile. Not a friendly one. But one that exudes sheer raw danger. She cracked her knuckles, making a distinctive sound, and said. "Oh they wish they stay chaste…"

"Whatever you say ma'am." I gulped. Yeah…overpowering this woman by sheer force…not going to happen.

"Thank you. Then I'll be my way." She returned the book to its original place and left the library.

The more I watched her round ass bounce out the door, the more my desire for her body grow. And trust me, it was already quite large.

Claudia can't be taken down so easily. She was the strongest fighter to grace this land for a long-long time. Few can even hope to match her skills with the blade, and my host sadly was not one of them. Not to mention that for a woman, she was incredibly strong.

All the well. The more powerful a woman, the more satisfying it was to make a bitch out of her.

But that's not what I need to do…

I don't need to best her in combat.

But I can trick her.

And Klaus Curtis was the key individual to aid me in my lust.

First I need to get that photo of his. I have just the spell to help me out.

* * *

 **Magic Room**

* * *

I have come to the conclusion that I have gathered enough information about the Princess Knights. Sure some need more scouting, but I got the general gist of them. Hell, Maia agreed to sleep with me.

So I decided to gain the necessary ingredients for some of my spells. There were a lot of ingredients, but our fair stock was very prepared.

And to my surprise, there was someone there, and it wasn't just anyone.

It was our fair goddess herself, giving the potion in front of her a long hard glance as she twisted it around a bit. For some reason, she was adjusting the robes that barely covered her chest.

The potion itself was a white color, with tinge of color. It has a bit of a milky texture to it and was apparently just as smooth.

"Lady Celestine." I walked up and bowed to the goddess.

She nodded at me with a small smile and said. "Hello Uzumaki. What are you here for?"

"Oh just interested in gathering some ingredients for a spell." I cordially replied. "I see that you are doing the same."

Celestine returned to her potion and stated. "I'm almost done. I have but one more ingredient and I can use it."

"What does it do?"

"Oh it's just special nectar." She casually commented. "I use it as a way to help my plants grow."

Oh yeah. The goddess has a very extensive garden. It also has a lot key ingredients that people use for the potions and spells. It makes sense that she has a spell that helps uptakes it.

"You're not surprised that Kuroinu wants to attack?" I mean, I knew that they were a bit violent. But a sex empire isn't the first thing that comes to mind.

The goddess revealed. "In a sense…I suppose I can't blame Volt for being angry at me."

"Huh?" I asked, genuinely confused. "What on earth did you do?"

"They were hired." Celestine revealed. Well they were mercenaries. "Hired to attack Olga and the dark castle."

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked. "That's a job that they accepted."

"Because it was my fault." She answered with a sad sigh. "It is my fault that things have come to this situation."

"What on earth did you do?"

"I will tell you one day…just not today." She gave me a sad look, her eyes betraying her long age. "My powers aren't just limited to my healing and restoration…but the other one…maybe we wouldn't worry if I had it."

And boy did she sound like an old lady. Which by human standards she was, but the way she spoke told me she was older then that!

"You'll tell me one day?"

"I can promise that much." Celestine gave me a steady gaze. "You were a member of Kuroinu once…Maia didn't take what I did that well either."

Well that was interesting. If Maia got angry at Celestine, then it must have been something legitimately bad.

She didn't notice that I managed to pinch the tiniest bit of the sample.

Just a sample, a tiny drop. But the taste was distinctive enough to tell me what it was…and it felt a bit anti-climatic to be honest.

"Milk?" I asked out loud, completely baffled by my discovery. That wasn't one of the ingredients here. It should be obvious from the color and texture, but…where on earth did Celestine get milk…? I don't think there is any in stock here.

When it comes to humans or any mammals, the only place where one can get milk would be the…

Suddenly a small smile starts to grow on my face. So that's what it meant.

 _Celestine's powers come from within her_

Alma wasn't being coy. She was being literal. So that's the liquid that the goddess uses in order to heal other. Now that I think about it, wasn't Celestine adjusting her clothes?

That's what I need to start the corruption.

Looks like I'm going to have to milk the cow. And no! I don't feel guilty about using that pun!

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

Now I can't look at milk the same way ever again! I thought to myself furiously as I made my way out the door.

Seriously, that's how she heals? With the magic milk that comes from her…I know that her boobs were big, but I didn't think she be lactating.

Worst of all, was just how appealing the idea was.

In any case, what exactly did she do that peeved Volt off so much? It couldn't have been that bad…I shook my head as I noticed something in my doorway.

Each room is fitted with their own mailbox.

A letter?

"The chickens' eggs are durable…"

To most people, that would be mean nonsense. But not to me. I knew instantly what the letter was about and who wrote it.

* * *

 _It was a few years after my parents died. I was creating a reputation as a wandering mercenary and was having my fair share of success._

 _One of those days, I got a rather…unique request._

 _Some sort of_ _…_ _chicken demon_ _was attacking a town_ _? I_ _couldn't_ _make this up even if_ _I_ _tried folks. But it was causing havoc, and in my line work, that equals a paycheck._

 _Anyway, I was able to locate it easily enough._

 _It was…rather weird. But then again, most people can figure that out from chicken demon._

 _It also breathed fire…how wonderful._

 _"Seems like someone is interested in stealing my kills." A deep gruff voice commented fro behind me. This caused me to turn around_ _. A_ _n_ _d eyes_ _rose_ _at the sight._

 _"Whew!" I whistled in appreciation. "Big sword for a big guy."_

 _And they were both huge. He was pure unadulterated muscles, and the giant-ass sword only aided in that regard._

 _He grinned. "It suits me…So what are you doing here anyway?"  
_

 _"Just a wondering mercenary."  
_

 _"The same."_

 _"I'm Naruto."  
_

 _"My name is Volt."_

 ** _GWAH!_**

 _"And that's a fire-breathing chicken!"_

 _"You even know what you sound like?"  
_

 _"I'm painfully aware!" I retorted as we readied our weapons to fight the ridiculous creature._

 _Of course later, We managed to win._

 _The eggs of these beast are pretty valuable, so we decided to split the profits._

 _"You should be careful with that!" Volt insisted, treating his egg gently._

 _"Oh please, I bet these things are durable as diamonds!" As I waved my egg around._

 _And in the process,_ _I_ _ended up dropping the eggs over the branch_ _…_

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 _Y_ _ou can promptly guess what happened after that._

 _"Huh." Volt commented in an amused tone. "Guess the eggs really are durable…"_

 _"Oh shut up…"_

* * *

It was a once fond memory of happier times.

One that only me and Volt shared.

And I knew what purpose he had…this letter more then spelled it out.

And if he actually had the galls to come here…

Let see what he has to say.

* * *

 **Outskirts**

* * *

Here it was…the first place where me and Volt met

He didn't changed that much. Its not like he needed to grow more then he actually needed.

"Volt" I hissed, grabbing at my sword. But to my surprise, I got a raised hand of surrender instead.

"Naruto…" He drawled in his trademark baritone…"It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah." I answered. "And believe me, I wish we didn't have to reunite like this."

"I take it you aren't receptive to my plans?"

"Receptive to your-? Of course I'm not!" I roared.

"Well there you go."

"Why?" I asked, keeping my hand on my kantana. "Why are you doing this?"

Volt closed his eyes in deep thought. He turned to me with a bitter smile and said. "Ever wonder how we got hired?"

He was going somewhere with this, I can tell that much. So indulging him might be ideal. "You were hired…because you were the best?"

That got a low chuckle from him. "Oh you flatter me. But that's not the only reason." And his face turned bitter

"Do you know how many men died when fighting with Garan?" He questioned. "How man good mercenary fell to the might of the dark lands?"

I grimaced in response. "More then ideal. But they knew the risk when they got the job."

"If it was only that."

"It was actually a suicide mission." Volt bitterly replied. "They sent us there with no idea on whether or not we survive…"

"Huh?"

"It was Celestine." Volt revealed, my mind going to the beautiful goddess. "She was responsible for it."

"She wouldn't…"

"Not in that way." Volt bitterly sighed. "She receieved a vision. It could defeat the Dark Elves, but unfortunately, it means sacrificing all of us. And all they had to go on was the vision of the goddess!"

"Celestine's vision?" I reasoned. "They only did it because of that?"

"They didn't care what happened to us." The man growled. "As long as we defeat Olga, they didn't care how many people die in the process. That is what the people of Eostia have decided, with nary a care for our well-being."

Volt's anger against Eostia is for his blatant mistreatment…I don't blame him for it. Heck, even I'm pretty incensed now that I learned about it.

But that still doesn't justify what he plans on doing.

"If you ended up raping Olga and Chloe…" I continued. "Alright, they're the enemies. But what you were planning to do to them was a bit much."

"Not even Chloe?" He retorted. "After what she did…!"

"Okay, yes, she definitely deserved a punishment for that." I agreed. "But that's not my point."

I gave him a steady glare. "My point is that you intend on ruining things for everybody. It's one thing to want revenge, but this plan of yours…do you have any idea how badly it will effect people lives? Little girls themselves will be afraid of going out."

"If it's any consolation, I plan on only doing it when they become of age." Volt admitted sheepishly. "And if they want a younger body, we have the half-lings for that."

"What about Maia?"

"What about her? She made her choice on what side." He retorted. "And I didn't see her protesting the choice."

Or maybe she did, and was simply overruled. But I doubt Volt would change his mind if it was that simple.

Volt held his arm out to me. "Help me build the Cuntry! It will be a new land where the men will rule and women will be simple objects."

So that's what he wanted…that's what it all boiled down to…revenge. And he wanted my help for it. Maybe if it was for something minor, but something like this…

There was just one thing I needed to react to first.

"The 'Cuntry'?" My voice ended up deadpanning. "Are you fucking serious?"

Volt shrugged apathetically. "Eh truth be told it was a joke that spread far to long. Seems appropriate to be honest."

"I don't even…"

"Yeah I get what you mean…"

But after that moment, I shook my head and glared at him. "Volt…you can't do that"

"So let me repeat: Is that a no?"

"Allow me to repeat: Yes it is."

"Volt…" as I walked away from the man "I just can't approve of what you plan to do…sorry, but I'm staying here. And I will stop you"

"So you decided to lick the boots of those bitches?"

"This isn't about the Princess Knights." I retorted. "I just don't like the idea of any female not going a single day without worrying about being forced on the spot. You wanted revenge. You're justified for thinking that, but bringing down normal people just makes it sick"

Volt looked unsurprising. I suppose he was guessing that reaction. He then took it upon himself to ask "Why are there no guards with you?"

"Because as a sign of our friendship." I decided. "And you probably find a way to escape if I did."

"Farewell…Naruto."

"Ditto Volt…Ditto."

A teleportation spell…Kin must be responsible.

And thinking that my bosses weren't as noble as they made themselves out to be...the Princess Knights were fine, but they weren't one hundred percent in control.

And they have to suffer for it now.

Xxx

Oh if only he knew. If only either of them knew. Volt and Naruto…you're both hilariously clueless on what is going on.

Now it is time…time to make a move on my first pray. Who will it be? I still need time for Olga and Celestine, not to mention those two should be savored last, but some of the others…

Maia, my old companion, the mercenary queen, a girl with a heavy heart and an aching body.

Prim Fiori, princess of Ur, beloved by all, wishes to be taught the way of a female.

Alicia Arcturus, skilled knight/musician, princess of Feoh, but a self-sacrificing nature that might open up her legs.

Kaguya, from the eastern land, priest of her god, so protective of her chastity that she created a curse on herself.

Ruu-Ruu, the half-ling queen, their best fighter, but a bitch trying to resist the smell of an alpha male.

Claudia Levantine, the right hand woman of Celestine herself, the strongest knight in all of Eostia, but also a poor sex-starved widow.

All of them are such worthy prey. All of them can satisfy my desire to see women of power fall down.

Looking at the map, my eyes caught sight of one of them. Yes…she will do quite nicely.

I choose…

* * *

 **That took way too long, but college has drained a lot of time. But it's summer, so I have more freetime.**

 **And** **I** **'ll end it there. Like** **I** **said, the poll** **I** **have up is to decide who goes second. After the first girl, expect the second girl to be seen soon.**

 **A bit of a mistake with Klaus. His name was Klaus Curtis in the novel since he never was considered and eligible contender for the name.**

 **So I also made some modifications in previous chapters, to fix this.**

 **You'll see the first girl soon. The pool was merely to showcase who I should consider for second.**

 **I actually finished this chapter much earlier, but a lot of things prevented me from editing it. So here you are, and read and review.**


End file.
